Abiding Love
by AvengerGirl17
Summary: Clarke Griffin leaves Camp Jaha weighted down by the guilt of her actions that she feels are unforgivable. How can one little boy and a certain Rebel help guide her on her road to redemption? DISCLAIMER: I own nothing publicly recognizable about the 100. Rate T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I have no idea where this idea came from but it would not leave me alone! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

Clarke walked away, feeling as though the weight of the world pressed down on her shoulders. Tears burned her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She deserved to suffer for what she'd done, deserved the self-imposed loneliness. She was selfish; she couldn't face them everyday and see the looks of hatred and betrayal.

Bellamy's words echoed in her mind, his offering of forgiveness ringing in her heart. His declaration had lessened her guilt for a moment, and that's when she knew she couldn't stay.

She had to leave. Even he would grow to hate her when he discovered what really happened in Tondc- how she left his sister to die. That was one thing she couldn't bear. She could handle Jasper's hate, her mother's indifference, and Octavia's anger, but she couldn't survive Bellamy's revulsion.

So, Clarke walked away- away from her friends and the people who'd become so much more. The shady forest enveloped her, the quiet allowing her to think. Her mind was filled with images of Level 5, and the people who would never see the stars or feel the warmth of sunrise.

She'd done what she had to do to save her people, her responsibility. They wouldn't understand. They would see her as a monster even as they embraced their families, a moment made possible only by her sacrifice.

Her steps faltered and she fell to the ground. A savage cry tore from her throat where she lay in the dirt. A sob erupted, resounding in the quiet. She dragged a shaky breath into her burning lungs; despair making it difficult to breathe.

Clarke got up, not even bothering to brush the dust and debris that now covered her clothes. She continued on her way, stumbling through the dense vegetation not even registering where she was headed.

She walked for hours, her thoughts racing over everything she'd done. Guilt oozed from every pore of her body; tainting her skin and everything she touched. Her vision blurred in and out of focus, and her mind clouded with exhaustion.

She looked up finally, to see where her feet had taken her. At the sight of the looming structure, one of her hands moved unbidden to cover her mouth- muffling the ragged sobs.

Mount Weather lay before her, a tomb concealing its dead and acting as a bitter reminder. This place was the reason she'd committed so many atrocities, it was the mountain's fault she'd become a monster.

Clarke entered the complex, wandering through the empty halls until she reached Level 5. She entered the dining room, the stench of death burning her nose and gagging her.

She pulled her shirt up over her face, walking past the rotting corpses until suddenly a sharp cry echoed in the silence. She immediately pulled her knife from its scabbard at her belt, her first instinct being to kill before being killed.

Then she spotted a little boy, huddled in the corner. He had dark curls, just like a certain rebel she knew. The sight stole her breath, and she found herself quickly making her way across the room.

The child shrank back, a look of horror on his face. Drawing closer, Clarke could see that he was one of the Mt. Weather children.

She knelt before him, whispering what she hoped were words of comfort. The boy's clothing was spattered with blood, and his eyes darted about the room fearfully.

Clarke felt her stomach roll, but she swallowed the bile rising in her throat. She had killed this little boy's family! She reached out slowly, ignoring the way he seemed to draw in on himself.

"Hi", she whispered, "What's your name?"

"Bryce", the little boy whispered.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bryce, I'm going to get you out of here."

She saw the look of hope in the little boy's eyes, and immediately reached out to take his hand. When his tiny fingers intertwined with hers, she stood, leading him from the room- neither looking back.

Clarke took Bryce through the living quarters looking for anything he could use. She found a small backpack, filling it with clothing they found along the way. She only took what he needed, not bothering worry about herself.

When she was sure she'd gathered enough, she helped him into a pair of jeans and a little green sweater before slipping some sturdy shoes on his feet.

"There", she said, "Now we can go."

Clarke began walking, until a little hand grasped her own. She looked down at Bryce, his little face plastered with the biggest smile she'd ever seen. She found herself smiling in return, her grip tightening on his hand.

She led the little boy out of the mountain, and back into the forest. She would have to find them something to eat because she knew the dark haired urchin had to be hungry.

Clarke found a little outcropping of rocks near a stream. She knelt before Bryce, her hands moving to grip his tiny shoulders.

"I want you to go and sit over there", she said, motioning to the rocks, "While I go and get us something to eat. I'll stay where you can see and hear me, ok."

She watched as the little boy nodded, taking his bag and going to sit where she'd indicated. After insuring that he was alright, Clarke moved to the stream. She found a stick, sharpening the end to a pointed tip.

She stepped into the water, her gaze searching for movement. She was soon rewarded when a group of fish swam by. She speared on of them, pulling its flopping body from the stream. She laid it on the bank, and then went back to the task at hand.

Clarke caught two more, stringing the three together with a bit of twine and then going to retrieve Bryce. She took his hand in her own, walking through the brush and trying to find a safe place to sleep for the night.

She finally found one of the bunkers, opening the hatch and moving down the ladder with the little boy right on her heels. She looked around the space, lighting one of the candles and then helping Bryce up onto the only cot.

"You stay here while I cook our fish. I'll be right up there, don't come up unless I tell you too."

Clarke waited for the little boy to nod before ascending the ladder and building a fire. Fish cooked quickly, and soon she was bringing the smoking meat back to Bryce where he still sat on the cot.

They at in silence, the little boy's eyes beginning to droop with each bite he took. Clarke finished her meal, lying down to face the wall with Bryce at her back.

He sat there for a moment, and then he lay down and curled up against her back. Sometime in the night she felt him shiver, and snuggle closer. She rolled over, surprised when he quickly huddled against her chest.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. He let out a little snore, bringing a smile to her face. She didn't sleep much that night, but she found she wasn't plagued with nightmares or her overwhelming guilt.

The next morning Clarke readied to leave, Bryce chattering nonstop about the fish and everything he'd seen on their trek the day before. His childish babbling brought a smile to Clarke's face as she watched him speak, his hands gesturing wildly.

They climbed from the bunker, Bryce quickly taking her hand in his. That day's walk was much more pleasant with the little boy pointing out clouds and making up stories.

He would run ahead, picking handfuls of flowers and bringing them back. On one of his many trips, he handed her a tiny fistful of purple blooms. He smiled, offering his gift.

"Here Momma", he said.

Clarke gasped; she'd only known the little boy for a little over twenty-four hours. She didn't speak, but thankfully he began to explain himself as he bent to pick more flowers.

"I never had a momma, but I always wanted one. So, you can be my Momma if you want", he said hesitantly.

She should stop him, tell him that he couldn't call her that, but for some reason it felt right.

"I would love to be your Momma, Bryce", Clarke said with a smile.

She watched him as he skipped ahead; his dark curls shining in the bright sunlight. Looking at him, she wondered if this is what Bellamy's children would look like- soft dark curls and warm brown eyes.

She shook her head, dispelling those torturing thoughts. Instead, keeping her gaze trained on the little boy before her. He was speaking, telling a story about a butterfly and a flower becoming friends.

Clarke smiled, stopping when the realization that she had smiled more since meeting Bryce than she had in years. He ran back to her, his tiny arms wrapping around her legs and his little face brightened by an adoring smile.

"I'm hungry, Momma, when will we eat?"

Clarke smiled, ruffling his curls, "How would you like to help me gather berries?"

She chuckled at his excited yip, his little hand clasping her larger one as he began to skip along beside her. They gathered berries for a good hour, Bryce eating more than he managed to hold on to.

The rest of their day was spent walking, the little boy's constant chatter keeping the mood light. They stopped that night when Clarke found yet another bunker. They ate the berries she had left, and then curled up on the cot- the little boy once again curled in her arms.

The weeks passed in a blur of routine, Clarke caring for the little boy who already had her wrapped around his little finger. His hugs became more frequent, and if she stopped to sit Bryce would immediately crawl into her lap.

She should have been consumed with guilt, but instead Bryce seemed to absolve her of it. Insuring that he survived helped her move past all the lives she'd taken in that mountain.

When he became too tired to walk, she carried him. His little arms wrapped around her neck, and his legs dangling at her hips. At night they slept in one of the bunkers, his small body curled against her.

He would talk, telling her all about his imaginary world with his head lying on her shoulder. However, he soon said something that caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"I love you, Momma", he said softly, his little fingers playing with her hair.

Clarke was silent for a moment then it dawned on her. This little boy already felt as though he was hers, her child.

"I love you too, sweetheart", she said, patting his back.

One day they were walking through an open field searching for food, Bryce running ahead. When suddenly Clarke spotted something in the shadows near the tree line.

"Bryce", she called softly, "Come here."

The little boy turned to look at her, but continued on his way.

The next time she spoke, her voice was sharp and insistent.

"Bryce, come here."

The little boy still didn't listen. Suddenly a mangled wolf came sprinting into the field, and Clarke felt her heart leap into her throat.

"Bryce", she screamed.

The little boy saw the danger; his little face awash with fear as he tried to get back to her. Thankfully she reached him in time, shoving him behind her as the big dog advanced.

She had no gun, only her knife, but something inside her rose up, determination like she'd never known. She faced the wolf, tracking its movements and trying to anticipate the pounce.

When it sprang, it knocked her to the ground, its teeth sinking into her side tearing and ripping her flesh. She could hear Bryce's screams mixed with the wolf's growls. Then she plunged the knife into its neck, the animal falling atop her as its lifeblood flowed from the fatal wound.

She the wolf off of her, wincing at the deep punctures marring the flesh that covered her ribs. Then Bryce was in her arms, his little body shaking with his sobs.

"I'm sorry, Momma", he cried.

"Shhh, it's not your fault", Clarke crooned, "Momma took care of it, now there's nothing else to fear."

The little boy shuddered, his sobbing changing to a series of gasping hiccups. She rubbed his back, smiling has his little hands wove through her hair. For some reason, if he was ever distressed or unsure he would gently stroke her hair between his tiny fingers.

She stood, Bryce still in her arms, ignoring the fire this action ignited in the deep wounds on her side. She carried him, until she couldn't move anymore. They stopped near a group of trees, and she decided they would stay there for the night.

Clarke sat down, her back against one of the massive oaks- the bark digging into her skin. The little boy in her arms had long ago fallen asleep, his head lolling against her shoulder.

She sat in the silence, her skin sticky with her blood and exhaustion settling over her like a woolen blanket. She leaned her head back, wondering if Bellamy was looking at the same stars she was. Her eyes soon closed of their own will, and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Clarke woke to Bryce stirring in her arms. He sat up, his curls sticking out all over his head and his brown eyes clouded with sleep.

"Good morning, little man", Clarke croaked.

"Morning, Momma", the little boy said as he stretched his thin arms above his head.

Clarke got him up, deciding they would both need to wash today. She would wash the clothes he was wearing, and clean her cuts. She led him to a nearby stream, letting him strip off to his underwear and jump in.

She rinsed his clothes, scrubbing at the dirt and grime before laying them in the sun to dry. She gently cleaned the deep punctures on her side, taking in the deep red that was beginning to spread out from them.

She did the best she could, but she knew that wouldn't be enough. The thought that she would fall ill, leaving Bryce to care for her made her sick. As much as she hated to, something had to be done. Something she didn't look forward to.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Bellamy refused to turn and watch her go, instead listening to her retreating steps as he made his way slowly back to camp. He wouldn't beg her to stay, knowing that she would feel guilty for leaving them. He wouldn't at to her suffering.

He walked through the gates, his heart heavy in his chest. He knew that Abby deserved to know, so he made his way to med bay, finding her lying on one of the many cots speaking quietly with Kane.

He approached; dread coiling in his stomach as her eyes found his face.

"Where's Clarke", she asked hesitantly.

"Clarke's gone", he said, his voice deceptively strong, "She needs time to sort everything out. After all the crap that she's gone through, I think the least she deserves is time to find herself again."

His voice echoed hollowly in the metallic space, his shoulders sagging with the added weight he'd had to take upon himself at her leaving. His pain filled gaze met Abby's, her eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you for telling me, Bellamy. I think you're right, she does deserve her space, but we can't just let her go off on her own."

Anger flared in Bellamy's brown eyes, "You sent us down to die! You forced her to become what she is, ripping away her innocence one shred at a time until there's nothing left."

He watched as Kane reached out to comfort Abby, and he expected to be chastised for his harsh words. However, both adults stared at him with honest understanding and he hated them for it.

Kane stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go get some rest, son. We'll figure things out when we've all cleared our heads."

Bellamy nodded, making his way quickly out of the ARK and into the sunshine. The wind chilled his face, and only then did he notice the tears that coursed down his cheeks.

He went to his tent, falling down on the worn cot, his eyes closed and his mind wandered. He could see her, blonde hair shining in the sunlight, her blue eyes shimmering with laughter.

Bellamy sobbed, the events of the past weeks catching up with him.

He cried for those they'd lost, the kids who'd died too young.

He cried for the people in Mt. Weather, the people who'd risked everything to help them.

He cried for himself, for the pain and heartache he'd been forced to endure.

And, finally, he cried for her.

When all his tears were spent, he fell asleep, his dreams filled with images and flashes of his best friend, his angel, the girl with the golden hair and fiery blue eyes.

The weeks passed, search parties were sent out. They came back with nothing. He went out every time, his gaze searching the trees and landscape, praying that he'd catch a glimpse of her.

One at a time they began to lose hope, the search teams dwindling in numbers until it was only Octavia, Monty, and himself.

"She's gone, Bellamy. Dead for all we know", Octavia ground out harshly as they walked along a quiet stream.

Bellamy heard Monty's sharp intake of breath, and felt his own anger rise.

"Don't say that", he said quietly.

"Someone needs to! You're going to kill yourself on this idiotic crusade, looking for a girl who doesn't wish to be found nor does she deserve to be. This was her choice, and we all have to live with the consequences of our choices."

Bellamy's hands fisted at his side, his jaw tightening painfully.

"If you don't want to be here, Octavia, then go back to camp", he growled.

His sister finally looked back at him, her eyes softening when she realized how her words must have hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Bell, but I don't want to see you lose yourself all because of her. She's not worth it."

Bellamy looked up at the clear blue sky, anger coursing through his body. His sister didn't get it. Part of him was already gone, lost forever if Clarke Griffin wasn't found.

"She will always be worth it", he said softly.

Octavia's own anger soared at her brother's stubbornness.

"Oh yeah", she screamed, "I bet she didn't mention that she left me in Ton DC to die. She didn't tell anyone, Bellamy! You're precious Princess left us all to die!"

Bellamy recoiled at her words, spat in his face with more rage than he'd ever seen come from the girl he'd practically raised.

"What are you saying", he asked tiredly.

"I'm saying that Clarke Griffin left her people to die, all except for her sainted mother", Octavia said savagely.

Bellamy felt as though he'd been slapped, the air leaving his lungs in a whoosh. He fell to his knees, unsure how to respond- unsure of how he felt.

He felt angry with Clarke, angry that she'd left his sister to die along with all those other people. It all reeked of Lexa's twisted logic, and yet another reason to be angry reared its ugly head.

"Why didn't anyone tell me", he whispered.

"Clarke didn't want you to be distracted."

Bellamy laughed bitterly, "I suppose she did it all for me then."

Octavia felt the stirrings of remorse, knowing that what she was about to say would tear her brother apart.

"Yes", she whispered.

She watched him as tears began to course down his cheeks, and she wished she'd never said anything. She'd wanted to taint Clarke's memory, make him hate her. However, she'd forgotten the reason for the blonde's silence.

In Octavia's mind Clarke Griffin was many terrible things, but one thing she knew as truth- her former friend loved Bellamy even if she was unwilling to admit it. Everything she'd done had been with the intention of keeping him safe, and seeing him freed from the mountain.

She often wondered after Bellamy left, if freeing him hadn't become Clarke's main objective. She'd watched the blonde, how any word of the dark haired man caused her eyes to cloud with worry.

Octavia was pulled from her thoughts when her brother stood, his face an impassive mask.

"You're right, she's not worth it", he said woodenly, "Let's get back to camp."

That was the last search they made. The camp began to talk, speculation of where Clarke was and what had happened to her. Bellamy refused to participate, or even listen for that matter.

He was angry, angry with her and himself. Why did she leave, why was she forcing him to carry this burden alone? He withdrew from everyone, including his sister.

He knew Octavia had tried to make him hate Clarke, and in a way she'd succeeded. However, his sister had also succeeded in driving him away from her as well. He barely spoke to her after their discussion in the woods.

Bellamy spent his days trying to care for the camp, training with the guard, and just trying to survive.

Clarke held Bryce, a thick blanket over his head in attempt to keep the rain off. He staggered forward, her mouth dry and her body far too warm. Her side burned, and her strength was waning but she kept moving forward.

It had been one week since the wolf, and she knew the bites were infected. That's why Camp Jaha was suddenly looming before her. She couldn't allow Bryce to come to harm because she was too stubborn and too scared to face them.

She hugged him a little tighter; his damp curls brushing her cheek. The gates stood tall before her, and fear took hold of her heart. However, it was fleeting- quickly replaced by the determination to protect the little boy she now claimed as her own.

Clarke watched as the gates opened, two guards approaching her with leery frowns on their faces and guns drawn. She came to a stop, her son's weight causing her arms to burn.

"Get Bellamy Blake", she said hoarsely, her voice shaking.

She watched as one of them ran off in the direction of the ARK, while the other remained- his gun still pointed at her.

"Put the gun down, I mean you no harm", she said, her voice sounding weak even to her own ears.

The man finally lowered his weapon, turning when a crowd began to gather. Murmurs rippled through the throng of people, but no familiar faces registered.

Bryce stirred, his sleepy voice muffled against her neck.

"I'm hungry, Momma."

"I know, baby. We're going to find you something to eat in a moment", Clarke whispered, placing a kiss against his dark curls.

She began to sway, her legs feeling as though they would buckle at any moment. Then she spotted Octavia, her eyes filled with hatred as she advanced.

"Why did you come back", she asked angrily.

"Not for myself, I assure you", Clarke spoke quietly.

Octavia's expression was shocked, her words stilled when Bryce pulled the blanket from his head to look around.

"Where are we Momma", he asked, his voice filled with uncertainty as his little legs wrapped tightly around her waist.

Clarke sucked in a quick breath, one of his knees grazing her side.

"We're safe, sweetheart. Trust me?"

The little boy nodded, water running down his forehead to drip off his nose. His hands moved to her hair, rubbing the wet strands between his fingers and burying his face in her neck.

Clarke's gaze once more shifted to search the crowd, her eyes widening as her mother stepped forth.

"Clarke", she asked hesitantly.

Clarke unconsciously stepped forward, her mother taking this as an invitation to approach. Abby neared, her gaze moving from her daughter's tired features to the little boy in her arms.

"Here let me…", Abby said, reaching out to take the child from Clarke's trembling arms.

She could tell that her daughter was exhausted, but the paleness of her features caused her mother worry. She managed to grab the little boy, but what happened next was completely unexpected.

Clarke felt Bryce being taken from her, and watched as his little eyes widened in fear. An ear splitting shriek erupted, his hands reaching frantically for her. Her newfound instincts kicked in and she quickly turned away, her arms fastened protectively around the child in her arms.

"No", she said, a savage gleam entering her eyes, "Don't touch him!"

Abby stepped back in shock, never had she seen her daughter react so violently. The sudden movement had set Clarke off balance, her legs wobbled for a moment before with sure force of will she managed to stay upright.

"Alright, sweetheart, I won't take him from you. Just let me take you both to the med bay before you collapse."

"No, I need to see Bellamy", Clarke whispered.

Abby glanced at Kane, a question in her eyes. He shrugged, staring at her apologetically.

Suddenly Clarke's gaze shattered, tears welling in her eyes.

"No, no, no", she cried, "Please, he can't be…"

Her words were cut off when she spotted a familiar dark head making his way through the crowd. He came to a stop beside Octavia, his dark eyes cold. However, just seeing him filled her with dizzying relief.

She sighed, and then she was falling into oblivion, her son's cries sounding miles away.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! What do y'all think? Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! I'll try to get another update out tonight if I can! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3

Bellamy made his way through the crowd, unsure what he would find. The guard that had come to fetch him had offered no helpful information, so he hurried as quickly as he could squeezing through the throng until he made it to the circular opening in the middle.

He could hear someone crying, the voice sounding oddly familiar. He moved to stand beside his sister, and that's when he saw her. She stood a few feet way from her mother, a bundle held tightly in her arms.

From his place, he could see the exhaustion written so clearly across her features. Her blonde hair was soaked, thin strands sticking to her face. After two months she still looked beautiful, and still had the same affect on him that she always had.

He watched as she began to sway, her eyes glued to his face. Then her gaze became hazy, her blue eyes rolling back in her head as she fell. She collapsed in the mud, and her bundle came alive.

The thick orange blanket wriggled away, revealing a little boy no older than four. He was screeching, his tiny hands grasping Clarkes face as he shouted "Momma" over and over.

Bellamy saw Abby move forward, trying to comfort the little boy. He shrank from her touch, his eyes filled with fear.

"No! My Momma never talked about you, she never said you", he cried, "I need a Bewamy! She said a Bewamy would help!"

Bellamy felt his chest tighten, and he found himself moving forward. He bent down, eye level with the child who held tightly to his mother lying in the mud.

"I'm Bellamy", he said softly.

The little boy's gaze was conflicted for a moment as he stared from his mother back to the man before him.

"We need to help your Momma. Will you let us take her inside where it's dry?"

Bellamy watched as the child nodded, reaching out his arms. He stood there dumfounded for a moment before taking the boy in his arms and stepping back so a medical team could get to Clarke.

She looked so pale, and now he could see how thin she'd become and the blood staining her shirt. Almost as if he'd read his mind, the little boy spoke.

"A wolf tried to getted me, but Momma wouldn't let it. She killeded it."

Bellamy looked at the boy, his expression solemn and filled with pride as he spoke of his mother's bravery.

"Your mother's always been brave", Bellamy whispered as he watched two men transfer Clarke to a stretcher, following them when they began to make their way to the infirmary.

"What's your name", he asked the little urchin as he walked.

"Bwyce", the little boy murmured.

"Well, Bryce, your Momma is going to be just fine. I promise."

They entered the med bay after everyone else to find Abby examining Clarke. From his place by the door, Bellamy could see the nasty bite marks on her side. The boy whimpered, his brown eyes trained on the unconscious woman.

Abby poured some of Monty's moonshine over Clarke's side, and the younger woman came to with a moan. Her blue eyes took a moment to focus, but when they did she was up and off the table.

"Where is he", she ground out, "Where is my son?"

The room as a whole watched as Clarke's hand went to the scabbard at her belt, but her hand met nothing but leather. Her gaze swept the room, feral and haggard.

When she finally saw the little boy, she sighed in relief before sitting back down on the table. A gentle smile curved her lips as she opened her arms.

Bellamy felt the little boy begin to wiggle, setting him down and watching as he ran to the blonde. She scooped him up, turning where her mother had access to the wounds on her side.

"I found him, Momma", Bryce said with a grin.

"I see that", Clarke replied as she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

The little boy sobered, his voice lowering to a whisper.

"Are you going to be all better soon", he asked.

Clarke hugged him to her, "I'm going to be just fine in no time."

"Are we going to leave?"

Clarke's gaze traveled to Bellamy, uncertain. "I don't know, baby. We'll see."

"Momma, I'm still hungry."

Abby chuckled where she stood dabbing ointment on Clarke's wound.

"We'll get you something in a bit, little one", Abby said before turning back to Clarke, "How did this happen?"

"Wolf", Clarke answered simply.

"Momma killeded it", the little boy exclaimed.

Abby stared at her daughter, wondering what dangers she'd encountered during her absence from camp. Her gaze traveled from the young woman to the little boy that clung to her.

He was thin and gangly; the doctor in her could tell that he would grow to be fairly tall if his long legs were any indication. His dark hair brushed his ears in loose curls, and his brown eyes shone with intelligence. His tiny hands clasped Clarke's shirt, his thumbs rubbing against the material.

"Who is she, Momma? Didn't her momma tell her it's not nice to stare", the little boy whispered.

"Bryce Jacob Griffin, that is no way to speak about an elder", Clarke reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, Momma", Bryce answered sheepishly.

"It's ok, all is forgiven", Clarke said, smiling into his eyes, "This is Abby."

"Abby", the little boy tried.

"Yes, I'm Clarke's…", the blonde gave her mother a withering glare cutting off her words.

"Um, I'm Clarke's friend", Abby said with a sad smile.

"Oh. Momma can I talk to Bewamy", Bryce asked suddenly.

Clarke sighed. She knew the little boy had missed having a male influence, and she could see the hero worship that already washed over his features as he stared at the dark haired man across the room.

Her gaze collided with his, the chill in his brown eyes filling her with dread. She imagined what Octavia must have told him, and she knew that the one person she needed most now despised her.

She hung her head, taking her son's hands in her own as she looked into his choclatey brown eyes.

"Not right now, sweetheart. Mr. Bellamy is busy", she explained.

"But he doesn't look busy, Momma", the little boy chirped.

Clarke heard a chuckle come from across the room, and looked up to see Bellamy making his way to where they sat.

"I'm not busy, Clarke. I'll take him to get something to eat, and give him a tour of camp."

Clarke stared up at him, knowing that he was the only person she would trust with the little boy. She looked down at Bryce to find him staring at her expectantly.

"Alright, but you listen to everything Mr. Bellamy says."

"Yes, ma'am", Bryce gushed as he threw his arms around her.

She winced, but pulled him tighter. "I love you, little man", she whispered.

"Love you too, Momma", the little boy said with a smile.

Clarke watched as Bellamy picked Bryce up off the table, talking quietly to him as he walked from the room. She turned to look at her mother, noticing the hurt expression that colored her features.

The room emptied, everyone going their separate ways, leaving Abby and Clarke alone.

"Why did you do it", Abby asked softly.

"I couldn't face them everyday, watching as their admiration turned to disgust once they learned the lengths I went to ensure their safety", Clarke muttered.

Abby nodded, her voice gentle when she spoke. "He looked for you."

"Then why did he stop? You don't have to answer because I already know. I can see it in his eyes. Octavia told him about Tondc. I knew when he found out that he would grow to despise me, I couldn't stay and watch that happen."

"Ahh, so it was Bellamy you couldn't face. It was him you couldn't bear to disappoint, not me and not your friends", her mother said finally understanding.

Clarke hung her head, shame filling her, but then she looked up her gaze filled with determination.

"I couldn't risk falling ill and leaving Bryce alone in the wilderness. So, I came back to ensure his safety. He's the only responsibility I want or need. He's the only reason I returned and the only reason I'll stay."

Abby realized in that moment that her daughter had changed, gone was the fearless leader willing to sacrifice herself for her cause. Before her sat a woman just trying to raise a little boy who desperately needed her, and who she desperately needed in return.

"I'll leave you to rest, sweetie", she said, placing a soft kiss upon Clarke's brow.

As Abby turned to go, Clarke's voice stopped her.

"Tell him when Bryce gets sleepy to bring him to me."

"Ok", was all Abby said as she watched her daughter's eyes close.

She made her way to the mess hall, where she found Bellamy and Kane sitting with Bryce. The little boy smiled at her as she approached.

"So, where did Clarke find you", Kane asked.

"Momma found me in the mountain", Bryce answered solemnly, "They all died, and I was alone. Momma said I didn't have to talk about it."

The three adults shared a sad glance before Kane spoke again.

"So, Clarke just took you with her? What did you do?"

"Momma tookeded care of me and told me stories. My favorite is about the Rebel and the Princess", the child answered, grinning widely.

Bellamy's breath hitched, and he felt the overwhelming need to see Clarke. His gaze collided with Abby's.

"Go", she said softly, "I think we can take care of Bryce."

Bellamy jumped up, nearly running out of the mess hall and down to the med bay. He rushed in, his steps slowing when he saw her. Her eyes were open, staring at the ceiling. Her hands lay on her stomach, her fingers tapping inaudibly.

Then she turned her head, her eyes brushing over his face in a gentle caress. He stepped closer; feeling that old magnetic pull that always seemed to exist between them. He hovered over her, taking in every new scar and the fresh bruises that dotted her skin.

"Why", he asked brokenly.

"I couldn't bear what you would think of me when you found out", she whispered in reply.

"We could have worked through it", Bellamy answered.

Clarke's laugh was mirthless and bitter, "Oh yeah, because if I were to ask you right now how you honestly felt about me you wouldn't have the urge to tell me how much you despise me?"

She watched him, his eyes cast down and his hands fisting at his sides.

"That's what I thought", she ground out between clenched teeth.

"Clarke, I…"

Bellamy didn't get a chance to finish because at that moment Raven rushed into the room. The dark haired girl enveloped Clarke in a tight hug, her voice shaky when she spoke.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"I thought the same", Clarke whispered.

She smiled over her friend's shoulder when she saw Wick come in.

"Wick, it's nice to see you again", the blonde smirked as Raven pulled away.

"You too, Clarke."

"So, how've you been", Raven asked.

"Surviving. I've got someone for you to meet later", Clarke said with a smile.

"Really. Is it a man?"

Clarke glanced at Bellamy, "Not exactly, but he's all I need."

The blonde chatted with her friend until her eyes grew to heavy to keep open. The other girl promised to come and visit the next day, she and Wick leaving with a wave.

She fell asleep, never noticing that the dark haired Rebel was still in the room watching over her.

Abby smiled as Bryce began to droop, his little eyes sliding shut and then popping back open. He'd gotten his tummy full and now he was fighting back the exhaustion that hovered in his dark brown eyes.

Bellamy hadn't returned, but that didn't surprise her. The young man had been beside himself when Clarke had left, and had never recovered. She suspected she would find him in the med bay, sitting in silence as her daughter slept, afraid to let her out of his sight.

When Bryce tipped forward, Abby decided it was time to take action.

"Alright, time for bed", she said scooping the little boy into her arms.

She carried him to her quarters, Kane close on her heels. Her room was right across the hall from the med bay, close enough for convenience but still offering some semblance of privacy.

She laid the little boy down on her bed, tucking the covers up to his chin. She brushed a dark curl from his forehead, smiling when his little nose wrinkled in his sleep.

"He's a cute kid", Kane said beside her.

"Yes he is. Does he remind you of anyone in particular", she asked curiously.

"You too? I thought I was the only one who noticed the uncanny resemblance to a certain Rebel", the man chuckled.

"She loves him- Bellamy", Abby whispered.

"Yes, I imagine she does and has for a long time."

"He's grown so cold and distant. What if he doesn't love her back? He's our only hope of keeping her here, him and this little guy", Abby said worriedly.

"Bellamy will come around. He feels strongly for her. It may take him time to sort out those feelings, but if the look on his face tonight when he saw her again was any indication then I think they'll be ok."

"I hope you're right", she answered.

Both adults turned to the little boy, his body tossing and his limbs becoming tangled in the sheets. His quiet moans turned to terrified screams, his eyes opening and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Momma", he yelled, looking frantically about the room.

"Momma's asleep, sweetie. You're just fine, I promise", Abby said trying to sooth the boy.

"No, I need Momma", he cried, his dark eyes pleading.

Abby was just about to go to get Clarke when her daughter appeared in the doorway.

Clarke woke from a deep sleep to the sound of screams. Her eyes shot open as she recognized them. She jumped off the table, gripping the edge with white knuckles as she fought back the sudden wave of nausea and tried to steady her shaking legs.

At her son's terrified screams, she shoved away from the only thing holding her up and rushed from the room. Her side burned, and her body felt feverish. She ignored her own discomfort, instead overcome by the overwhelming need to comfort her little boy.

She raced into her mother's quarters to find her trying to console Bryce, but as soon as the little boy saw her a sob rose in his throat and his arms reached for her.

Clarke came forward, taking him in her arms and hugging him tightly. He shook, his harsh sobs racking his small frame.

"Shhh, Momma's here. I'm here", she murmured into his curls.

Soon his sobs subsided, and his voice echoed in the quiet room.

"I saw them", he cried, "They were yelling and crying. I was scared, and I couldn't find you."

"I know, but it's all over now."

Clarke rubbed the little boy's back, deciding to take him back across the hall. She picked him up, placing a hand against the wall to steady herself. She staggered into the other room, sitting Bryce down on the tall cot before climbing up beside him.

She lay down, shifting as he curled against her. His head was buried against her collarbone, and his hands were fisted in the material of her shirt. He quivered for a while as his young mind fought to rid its self of the tragic images.

Soon he was asleep, her fingers carding through his dark curls. He was a beautiful little boy, and she'd never loved anyone more.

Bellamy watched her from the doorway, his well-trained gaze missing nothing. Not the way she winced as the little boy banded his arms around her, not the fine sheen of sweat that stood out on her pale skin, and not the way her legs refused to support her weight.

He observed the way her fingers brushed through the boy's hair, gentle and sure. It was obvious that she loved her son very much, and he admired her for the way she cared for the child.

Bellamy was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as Abby and Kane came up behind him.

"Are they asleep", Abby whispered.

"Bryce is", Bellamy answered.

"Poor boy", Kane said sympathetically.

Then all three of them found Clarke's gaze resting on them, her blue orbs exhausted and filled with something they couldn't identify.

"You might as well hear it now, while I'm brave enough to tell it", she said quietly, waiting until they'd come closer to continue, "I found him on Level 5 huddled in corner. He took me to his quarters where he'd lived. I found a leather bound journal as I scoured the apartment for anything he could use. I took it with me, thinking it might shed some light on Bryce's past. I didn't want to ask him about his parents because I didn't want him to have to relive that pain. The journal was his father's. It told a gruesome and sad tale. Bryce's father was a member of the security detail responsible for capturing Grounders. That's how he met Bryce's mother. They carried on their relationship in secret, and then she became pregnant. After Bryce was born, his mother was found and taken to the harvest chamber. Bryce' s father tried to save her, but he was too late. She'd lost a substantial amount of blood in childbirth, and she hadn't been strong enough to endure the harvest process."

Clarke's eyes filled with tears, anger at welling in her chest at the injustices committed by the Wallace's.

"Bryce's mother being a Grounder means that he's also immune to radiation, and that's how he survived what happened on level 5. His father, thankfully, died a year ago because he refused the treatments. Bryce was being passed from family to family, never staying with anyone too long.

"After leaving the Mountain, I found a bunker for us to live in. I took him with me to hunt for food and then worked on his education at night. He's a smart little boy and he picked everything up quickly, his abc's only took him three nights to learn.

"I tell myself that I saved him, but in truth it was the other way around. Before I found him I was desperate to ease the guilt that was slowly crushing me. I had no reason to keep moving, to continue breathing. Then I found him, and he stole my heart from the minute his dark little eyes met mine. Now I can't imagine life without him", Clarke finished quietly.

The other three people simply stared at her, the silence echoing with tension. Then Bellamy stepped forward, drawing near to where she lay, tears coursing down her cheeks.

He reached out, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Princess, what happened in that mountain isn't all on you. Monty and I share that burden with you", he said, his thumb brushing back and forth across the thin fabric of her shirt.

Bellamy's heart stuttered when her pain filled eyes faceted on his face, a sad smile curving her lips.

"I gladly bear the burden so they don't have to", she murmured, her eyes closing, "I'm so tired."

"I know, Princess, just rest and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

He watched as she nodded. He stood there until her breathing evened, and he was sure she was asleep. He turned back to Kane and Abby, pulling a chair closer to the bed.

"I'll stay here tonight", he said, not bothering to wait for their permission before sitting down.

Before Abby could protest, Kane spoke. "That's a good idea, Bellamy. We'll see you in the morning."

Bellamy didn't even notice when the other two people left the room. He was too busy taking in the vision before him; a vision of an angel, her halo slightly bent, but an angel nonetheless.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from all of you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! You guys are the best! :)**

Chapter 4

Clarke woke to voices, soft and permeating the dense fog that wrapped around her tired mind. She opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the bright light that momentarily blinded her.

She blinked, the room finally coming into view. She shifted, rolling over to find Bryce sitting on Bellamy's lap. The two sat in deep conversation, both so similar with their dark curls and expressive eyes.

She lay silent; listening as Bryce proudly said his ABC's for the man he clearly admired. She smiled, when he got to her favorite part.

"M-N-N-O-P", the little boy chanted, his brow furrowed in concentration.

She watched as his little face broke into a victorious smile as he finished, saying "Z" with triumph.

"Very good, little man", she croaked, her voice rough from disuse.

Bryce turned, his little eyes brightening to see his mother awake. He quickly climbed from Bellamy's lap, racing to the bed where his mother lay, holding his little arms up in a silent pleading gesture.

Clarke sat up, bending to pull him up alongside her. However, her side chose that moment to protest rather sharply. Her vision blurred and she would have fallen flat on her face if it weren't for Bellamy.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to lie back down. Her breathing was ragged, and nausea washed over her in waves. She stared at Bellamy, the worry in his dark eyes tugging at her heart.

"Princess", he asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine", she breathed, "It's just the infection. These things take time to clear up, but the antibiotics my mother gave me will help."

"Momma", Bryce said, his little face a mask of worry.

"It's ok", she said with a smile before turning back to the dark haired man, "Bell, could you…"

Before she could even finish, Bellamy scooped Bryce up and deposited him on the cot beside her. The little boy knelt beside her, taking a strand of hair and caressing it with his fingers.

"What have you and Bellamy been up to this morning", she asked, her hands resting on the little boy's sides to steady him and prevent him from falling from the high cot.

"I told Bewamy a story, and I taughted him his ABC's", Bryce said with a wide grin.

"Oh really", Clarke said with a smile as she glanced at Bellamy, "What story did you tell him?"

"The one about the brave Rebel who saved the kingdom."

Clarke's breath hitched in her chest. "That one, huh", she said, her calm tone belying her shock.

"Yep, he likeded it a whole lot", the little boy said seriously.

"Good", she answered, not even chancing a look in Bellamy's direction, "Have you eaten?"

Before the little boy could answer, the man beside them spoke up.

"No, he didn't want to leave you."

Clarke looked at Bellamy, a strange light glowing in his brown eyes. She refused to wonder about it, thinking that he'd surely moved on while she was gone. He didn't love her, he despised her, and she had to keep reminding herself of that no matter how much it hurt.

"Alright, well then we'll just go together", she said smiling at her son.

Bryce smiled and then turned to Bellamy, his little arms outstretched. She watched as the Rebel took the child in his arms, the tiny boy resting his head on the man's shoulder in a rare display of trust.

Clarke sat up, trying to ignore the way the room spun. She swung her legs over the side of the cot, sliding off, her feet hitting the floor with a thud. The action sent a jarring pain through her side, but she grit her teeth to avoid the groan that tried to escape.

The other two stared at her, cautiously, as if they were waiting for her to fall to pieces. She gave them a small smile, just enough to set them at ease. Her legs wobbled, but she willed them to hold her weight, turning to Bellamy with a sweep of her hand.

"After you", she said.

He looked at her for a moment, almost as if he was going to refuse, and then he started off. She walked behind them, one hand held against her injured side as she fought to keep up.

They entered the mess hall, finding the large room nearly empty. Clarke made her way to the line, taking two trays. She put a handful of berries on Bryce's plate, along with a scoop of the cooked oats. For herself, she took a small piece of bread and an even smaller handful of berries.

She carried the trays to where Bellamy sat beside Octavia. She groaned internally as the other woman turned to glare at her. She didn't have the energy to speak, simply nodding as she sat down.

Bryce came around the table, and crawled into her lap. She handed him his spoon, helping him to position it correctly in his tiny hand before turning to her own breakfast.

Octavia watched the blonde, noticing the carefully veiled look of pain and the way her eating slowed. She wanted to forgive her, but she refused. Clarke didn't deserve forgiveness after what she'd done.

She turned to look at her brother, taking in the way he stared at the woman and child before him. He looked conflicted, as if he wanted to hold onto his anger but felt it slowly slipping through his fingers.

She couldn't allow his heart to be broken again- couldn't allow Clarke to hurt him again. So, Octavia held onto her anger, the warmth of rage enveloping her.

Clarke couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd felt so tired, but she continued to eat not wanting to waste any of the food on her tray. The little boy in her lap ate with gusto, inhaling the berries and oats.

"All done, Momma", he said with a smile.

"Alright, Momma's not done yet so…"

"Can I go outside with Bewamy", Bryce asked suddenly.

Clarke looked over his head at the man who sat before her, "Well, I…".

"It's fine Clarke, I have a few things I need to check on anyway. He's more than welcome to tag along", Bellamy answered.

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure. Come on buddy", the Rebel said, standing and extending his hand to the little boy.

Clarke watched them leave, Bryce skipping along beside his newfound hero like he'd known him for years. She turned back, surprised to see Octavia still sitting there.

She did her best to ignore the glares shot her way by the angry girl, instead focusing on what was left of her breakfast. She forced down the rest of the bread, and then took her and Bryce's trays to the wash stack.

Clarke walked out of the mess hall and out into the sunshine. The warmth felt heavenly on her chilled skin, reminding her of the days she and Bryce had spent in the forest picking flowers and making up stories.

She walked through the bustling camp, her steps slow and unsure. Things had changed a lot since she'd been gone, and nothing was as she remembered. She was just about to turnaround and head back, when a rough hand on her arm stopped her.

Clarke turned to find a very angry Octavia standing before her.

"I know what you're doing", she spat.

The blonde sighed, really not feeling up to the confrontation but knowing it was unavoidable.

"What am I doing, Octavia?"

"You're using my brother because you know he's the only one in this camp who'll help you."

Clarke felt as though she'd been slapped, "Is that what you think?"

"Obviously, Clarke, or I wouldn't have said it. You don't deserve him after everything you've done. My brother looked for you every day until I told him the truth. I had to tell him about your betrayal! I had to watch as he succumbed to the pain you caused!"

"I'm sorry, Octavia. I thought it would be better for him if I left", Clarke stated tiredly.

"You were right about that, but then you came back!"

"I had to, if not then Bry…"

"Oh yeah, the little boy you 'found'! You're the reason he doesn't have parents, the reason he's an orphan! If you think raising him will absolve you of guilt you're wrong!"

"Octavia, I still feel the guilt for everything that I've done. I assure you that just because I'm raising that wonderful little boy, it doesn't mean I don't suffer", Clarke answered quietly.

Her soft reply only heightened Octavia's anger and she lashed out.

"One day that little boy you love so much will grow to hate you! I'll make sure he knows what really happened in that Mountain!"

Clarke felt white-hot rage burn in her chest. Bryce had been hurt enough without being caught in the middle of their feud. She stepped forward, her face mere inches from the other girl's.

"That little boy has suffered enough! You want to hurt someone you hurt me! Leave my son out of your sick and twisted games", Clarke said vehemently.

Then she gasped as a sharp pain tore through her rib cage, her heartbeat thundering in her ears as she fought to pull air into her lungs. Her vision blurred, and her world tilted.

How she stayed upright, Clarke didn't know. All she knew was that her lungs refused to fill with oxygen. Her shirt was sticky with blood and the oozing puss from the infected wound.

She looked at Octavia, the girl's angry features transforming into a fearful expression.

"Clarke", she said reaching out to steady her.

Then over Octavia's shoulder, Clarke saw Bellamy and Bryce returning. Her son smiled, running to attach himself to her legs.

"Momma, Bewamy and I…"

Then he stopped, his eyes widening at the blood on her shirt and the sound of her ragged breaths.

She looked down, wishing that he didn't have to see this. Then she fell to her knees, her legs unable to support her any longer. Bile rose in her throat, and then she was retching.

Her stomach emptied until there was nothing left, but still she heaved. Finally, the gagging stopped and she fell onto her side struggling to drag air into her burning lungs.

Bryce was crying, his little hands clinging to her shirt as he knelt beside her in the dirt. Then Bellamy was there, falling beside her, taking her face in his hands and calling her name.

She blinked sluggishly, his words barely registering. She wanted to tell him everything- how she felt, how much she'd missed him, how sorry she was, but her tongue lay thick and useless in her mouth.

All Clarke could do was stare up at the sky, her son's cries and Bellamy's pleading drowning out her thoughts. Then someone was pulling Bryce away. She wanted to tell them not to- wanted to scream and fight.

Instead she laid motionless, Bellamy's face blurring in and out of focus. She felt gentle hands lifting her from the filth and carrying her inside the ARK. Her body soon rested on a soft mattress, her mother standing over her.

Darkness began to crowd in, her mind embracing it with open arms as the noise and chaos faded into nothingness.

Bellamy was bringing Bryce back across camp when he heard his sister's heated words. He watched as Clarke suddenly exploded back, something Octavia said obviously hitting a very sensitive nerve.

Then he watched as something changed. Clarke stood there, her features colored by shock. Bryce tore from his grasp, running to wrap his little arms around the blonde's legs.

Then, as if in slow motion, Clarke sank to her knees. She lost her breakfast, and then collapsed on her side. He began to run, falling on his knees in the dirt beside her.

Each rise of her chest seemed to be a struggle and her eyes were unresponsive. She just lay there, not moving to comfort the crying boy that held on to her for dear life.

He cupped her face, the chill of her skin scaring him. He began to beg her not to go, pleading her not to leave him again. He could see his sister's tear stained features as she watched from a short distance away.

"O, get Bryce", he rasped.

Bellamy had to get Clarke to Abby, and he couldn't carry the woman with the little boy refusing to let go. He watched as his sister gently pulled the boy away, his screams echoing out over the camp as he fought to free himself from her hold.

"She pwomised", he screamed, "She pwomised she wouldn't leave!"

Bellamy felt tears prick his eyes at the raw emotion that edged Bryce's voice. He fought to ignore the urge to comfort the little guy, knowing that the boy's mother had to be his first priority.

He gently lifted her into his arms, terrified by how light she felt. He ran to the med bay, laying her down on the cot she'd been sitting on only a short time ago. He heard Octavia behind him, and Abby as she rushed in to see to Clarke.

Bellamy moved back, taking the boy from his sister and hugging him to his chest. Bryce cried and cried until he finally fell into an exhausted sleep, his little body going limp.

The Rebel watched as Abby worked on her daughter, hooking Clarke up to IV's and monitors. He could see the worry plain as day on the woman's face, and it scared him. He couldn't lose Clarke again; he wouldn't survive it a second time.

Soon, the room was filled with the rhythmic beeps of the heart monitor and the blonde's now even breathing.

"She's stable", Abby breathed, "I've got to get the infection under control or she won't be for much longer."

"I'll send for Lincoln, maybe he knows of some plant or herb we can use", Bellamy answered.

"What we need right now is a miracle, Bellamy", Abby sighed.

"Clarke's strong, she'll pull through."

"Yes, but she's not strong. She's incredibly weak. I don't know how long she must have traveled without stopping. She must have known that it would become infected and tried to make it here as quickly as she could."

Bellamy stared down at the little boy in his arms, knowing that Clarke would want him taken care of.

"I'll keep Bryce with me. Send word if her condition changes", he said solemnly.

He watched as Abby simply nodded, never taking her eyes from Clarke's unconscious form.

Bellamy turned to leave, but not before looking at his sister.

"Can I have a word with you", he asked quietly.

"Sure", she said.

He walked out, Octavia close on his heels. Once they reached the outside, his anger hit him full force.

"You just had to confront her, didn't you", he ground out.

"Bell, I'm…"

"Don't bother telling me how sorry you are, Octavia. You went after her because you were angry, and you used worry for my well being as an excuse. I heard the way you threatened her, telling her you'd use her son against her."

"I…"

He interrupted her again, "I'm not finished! You can hate Clarke all you want, but don't use me as an excuse to rip her to shreds. If you knew me at all, Octavia, you'd know that attacking the woman I love would never be something I would want."

With that he left, going in search of Lincoln. He found him near the gates, his back turned as he stood issuing orders to an herb gathering party.

"Lincoln", Bellamy called as he approached.

"Yes", the other man answered, turning to face his girlfriend's brother.

"I need you to help Clarke. Her infection is spreading and Abby doesn't know what to do. Please tell me you know of some magic herb that can fix this", Bellamy said, desperation coloring his words.

"I know of something that might work, but there are no guarantees."

"You don't have to guarantee it, Lincoln. Abby's already at the end of her rope, and she has no other options."

Lincoln nodded, placing a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "I will do my best", he said before leaving.

Bellamy walked back to his quarters, laying Bryce down on the bed. He covered the little boy with a blanket and then sat down heavily in the chair by his desk.

He leaned forward, placing his head in his hands. He'd never been more afraid than when he'd heard Abby say there was nothing more she could do. He looked at the little boy where he slept.

Neither of them could make it without her, they needed her guidance but more importantly they needed her love. Sure there were other women who could raise the little boy and warm Bellamy's bed, but no other could make him feel the things that Clarke Griffin did.

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you have a second! I love hearing from y'all! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! Raven and Bryce are hopefully going to meet soon. I definitely agree with you, Bell and Clarke raising a kid together would be precious! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your patience guys! This is going to be a crazy week, and I'm completely off my regular routine! Next week is my spring break so hopefully I can write to my little heart's content! :) ENJOY!**

**Side note: I'm going to ask you to keep an open mind about the confrontations. These may seem OC, but I believe that tragedy changes people and that's going to be a reoccurring theme in the first part of this story. So, bear with me, I promise the animosity and hatred won't last forever! :)**

Chapter 5

Bellamy woke to something tapping him on the leg. He opened his eyes, the blurry orbs slowly focusing on the little boy standing before him. Bryce's hair was tousled from sleep, and he was rubbing one of his eyes with a tiny fist.

The boy crawled up in his lap, curling against his chest. One of the small hands gripped his shirt, and the other rubbed up and down his arm. The child's eyes began to close, his young voice sounding drowsy when he spoke.

"Bewamy, can we go see Momma?"

Bellamy wrapped his arms around the little guy, knowing he must miss Clarke terribly. He began to rock back and forth slowly, feeling the boy slouch against him with his eyes closed and breathing even.

Bryce was back asleep in no time, tucked back into bed safely. Bellamy had sent for Octavia, asking her to stay with the little boy while he went to check on Clarke. He wasn't happy with his sister, but she was the only person he knew to ask.

He made his way down the empty halls, winding his way to med bay. When he entered, he found Abby asleep in the chair beside Clarke's bed and Lincoln pouring a strange green liquid into the blonde's mouth.

Bellamy watching as Lincoln gently stroked Clarke's throat, urging her to swallow. When the grounder was finished, the dark haired man approached.

"How is she", he asked hesitantly.

"The herbs are beginning to take affect. It will be a long road, but I believe she will recover."

Bellamy let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, his gaze moving to the blonde's angelic features. He reached out, taking one of her hands in his own, gently stroking the pulse point in her wrist.

"I can't lose her", he said quietly.

"I know", a voice answered behind him.

Abby got up, looking down at her daughter as she spoke.

"I'm going to go and get some sleep. Why don't you stay with her."

Bellamy nodded and watched as the woman left the room. He took the chair she'd occupied, moving it closer to the bed because he couldn't stand the gap between them.

He noticed Lincoln leave, his loud footfalls echoing in the quiet room. He took Clarke's hand in his own, toying with her delicate fingers. His eyes roved over every scar that marred her light skin, and his thumb swept over the many callouses.

Bellamy was suddenly struck by how tired he was, laying his head against the mattress and closing his eyes. Just being near her brought him comfort, brought peace to his troubled heart.

He didn't know how long he slept, but he was awakened when he felt a gentle caress. He lay there enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair, the way her nails scraped his scalp in a soothing massage.

Bellamy raised his head, finding Clarke awake and smiling.

"Hey", she croaked, her voice rusty from disuse.

"Hey, Princess", he smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Like the ARK fell on me", she answered with a wince as she shifted.

"Lincoln said the herbs he's given you are starting to take affect, so you should be good as new really soon."

Clarke nodded, her eyes suddenly going wide. "Where's Bryce", she asked frantically.

"He's with Octavia. I thought he should sleep a little longer. If you're still feeling well enough this after noon I'll bring him in for a visit."

"Thanks for taking care of him, Bell."

"Your welcome, Princess. Now sleep", Bellamy ordered, gently sweeping the tangled mess of blonde curls from her forehead.

Clarke readily complied, closing her eyes and drifting off.

_Clarke woke with a start. She was in a strange room, the walls made of rough-hewn lumber and handmade furniture strewn about. She jerked when a deep, rumbling sound came from the bed to her right._

_ She looked down finding a very human shape resting beside her. After her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she noticed the mop of dark curls. Then the shape rolled towards her._

_ Bellamy's eyes were closed in sleep, and his features relaxed. His freckles stood out even in the shadows cast across his face. He mumbled something incoherent, slinging one of his arms across her middle._

_ Clarke didn't know how they'd gotten there, she dressed in a soft cotton nightgown and he, she hoped, wearing a pair of pajama bottoms._

_ "Bell", she whispered, having to repeat herself when he didn't stir._

_ After her second attempt his dark eyes finally opened, blurry and unfocused. His brow furrowed and she was sure he would shoot up and out of the bed at any moment. Instead he pulled her closer, burying his face against her neck._

_ She shivered as his breath ghosted across her skin when he spoke._

_ "Go back to sleep, Princess", he mumbled._

_ "No, Bell. Where are we", Clarke asked in confusion._

_ "We're home."_

_ "Like, the home we have together", she asked, feeling her face heat._

_ "Yep, together", Bellamy said, kissing her neck._

_ "Where's Bryce?"_

_ "In his room", the dark haired man answered sleepily, "Please go back to sleep, Princess. I've got to be up early for cadet training."_

_ Clarke quieted, rolling towards him so she could watch him sleep. This felt so real, but it was something she would never have- wouldn't allow herself to have._

Clarke woke suddenly, her eyes opening to find she was in the med bay and Bellamy was sitting beside her with his nose stuck in a book. He looked up, his dark eyes peering over the top of the tome.

"Hey, sleeping beauty", he said with a grin.

"What time is it?"

"About two, why?"

"Can I see Bryce", she asked, her eyes pleading.

Bellamy stared at her for a moment, not sure if bringing a rambunctious little boy in to wallow all over her was the wisest thing to do.

"Please Bell."

Her pleading tone melted his earlier resolve. He rose from his seat, and came to stand beside her. He took her hand in his, squeezing it gently as he spoke.

"You promise to tell me when you get tired."

"I promise", she answered.

"Alright, then I think something can be arranged", he grinned.

Bellamy walked out of the infirmary and headed to his quarters. He found Bryce talking to Lincoln, the little boy waving his arms animatedly as he spoke.

"Momma caught one this big", he said, his little arms spread wide.

The Rebel leaned in the doorway, observing his sister and the Grounder both of hanging on the little boy's every word. Then Bryce turned, a wide grin curving his lips, "Bewamy", he cried.

"Hey there little man", Bellamy said as he took the child in his arms.

"I was telling O and Linc a story", Bryce babbled.

"I heard, but there's someone who really wants to see you."

Bryce's eyes widened, "Momma?"

"Yes, Momma. First though, you and I have to have a little chat", Bellamy said as he sat on the bed with the little boy in his lap, "Momma is still very sick, and we have to be gentle with her, ok."

"Ok, Bewamy", the little boy said with a nod.

"Alright, let's go see your Momma."

Clarke was sitting up in bed talking to Raven. The other girl had come in a short while ago with Wick on her heels, and now the two were regaling her with tales of their work.

She could tell that the two were a lot like she and Bellamy, fighting constantly to hide their true feelings. However, Raven and Wick were very different in that they'd outwardly admitted those feelings and were no longer denying them.

"And then I hit him with a transistor", Raven said proudly.

Clarke smiled at her friend, but her attention was drawn to the doorway. There, larger than life, was Bellamy Blake holding her little boy as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Bryce wiggled, his excitement ebbing slightly when he saw the unknown visitors. Bellamy brought him forward, sitting him carefully on the side of the bed. The little boy smiled at her, taking her hand in both of his own.

"I misseded you Momma."

"I missed you too, sweetheart", Clarke said before pulling the little boy to her.

He snuggled against her side, his little fingers playing with a few strands of her hair. His dark eyes darted to where Raven and Wick stood, his expression serious.

"So, this must be the surprise you were talking about", Raven said as she stepped closer.

The little boy in Clarke's arms was adorable. There was no way about it; the kid had the two camp leaders wrapped around his little fingers. Looking back and forth, Raven had to admit that the three of them almost looked like a family.

Bryce had Clarke's serious nature, and Bellamy's looks. The mechanic couldn't believe how the boy favored the Rebel. They both had the same silky black curls, and dark expressive eyes.

It was plain to see why Clarke was so drawn to the boy, knowing what Raven did about the feelings the blonde harbored for the eldest Blake. She could see the way they looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. They were stubborn, but she hoped they would get their act together.

"Who's that, Momma", Bryce asked breaking through Raven's thoughts.

"This is Raven and Wick", Clarke answered her son.

The look on his little face as he studied the strangers was comical, and Clarke found herself smirking at Bellamy over Bryce's head. The boy's nose was scrunched in concentration, and his dark eyes shone with curiosity.

"I like them", he said suddenly.

"Well, I'm very glad", Clarke said with a chuckle.

"Bewamy, do you like them?"

"Yeah, I do buddy", Bellamy answered.

"Ok, I like them too."

Clarke rolled her eyes. She could already tell that Bryce was attached to Bellamy, but the hero worship was a bit much. She caught Bellamy's gaze, and the pride shining in his brown eyes was enough to bring a smile to her face.

However, her smile was short lived. She looked up in enough time to see Jasper enter the room, a scowl darkening his features. She watched as Raven and Wick quickly left the room, throwing sympathetic glances over their shoulders as they exited.

"I'll give you two a minute", Bellamy said reaching for Bryce.

Clarke stared at her hands; her chipped nails and work roughened palms. She heard Jasper approach, anger radiating off him in scalding waves. She looked up, unprepared for the animosity that hovered in his dark eyes.

"If you'd just waited a few more minutes, she would still be here", he began quietly.

"Jasper, I couldn't afford to wait", Clarke explained.

"You could have done whatever the heck you wanted! That was your choice, and you chose to kill them!"

Clarke felt the guilt rising within her, weighing on her chest and making it difficult to breath. Her hands began to tremble, and her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"I did what I…"

"Don't you dare say you did what you had to do! There's always a choice, Clarke!"

"I'm sorry, Jasper", Clarke whispered.

"No, you're not! You're not the one who will never get to watch the sunrise with your love in your arms, never raise children with them, never grow old with them", he ground out harshly.

Clarke bowed her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I know you hate me for what I did, and I never expect you to understand my reasoning. I don't even understand it, but know this- not a day goes by that I don't feel the guilt of what I've done. That will be with me until the day I die."

"Maya didn't deserve to die! She did everything she could to help us, and you killed her. I will never forgive you for what you've done, and there will never be a day that I don't wish that you had died in her place", Jasper said before turning on his heel and walking away.

Clarke sat in silence for a moment, her tears falling slowly down her cheeks. Then it began to sink in, it was true what Jasper said. She didn't deserve to live; she didn't deserve the love of a man like Bellamy. Nor did she deserve to raise a wonderful little boy like Bryce.

However, Bryce was her responsibility. One she didn't intend to take lightly. He needed her, and she needed him. She wouldn't taint him with her darkness, she would shove that part of herself deep inside- locking it away where no one would see it.

Bellamy was more difficult. She knew she could do nothing about her feelings for him, but there was something she could do about his feelings for her. There was a thin line between love and hate. All she had to do was tip the scale, bringing back his hatred.

She knew it would tear her heart apart, but it was for his own good. She would shove him away, never allowing herself the luxury of being loved by a man like Bellamy Blake.

Bellamy had just come back for leaving Bryce with Octavia and Lincoln, when he heard Jasper yelling at Clarke. He listened; hearing how Jasper wished Clarke had died instead of Maya. The thought left Bellamy sick.

He waited just outside the med bay, hands fisted at his sides, until Jasper came out. He grabbed him, dragging him down the hallway into one of the empty meeting rooms.

Bellamy paced before him, his anger growing until he was sure he would burst. Why couldn't they all see? She was a child! She'd done the only thing she'd known to do, and had saved them all in the process.

They couldn't see the toll it'd taken on her, but he could. He saw every ounce of pain she tried so desperately to hide. He wasn't about to sit back while people sought to destroy her in the name of their own grief and suffering.

"What was that", Bellamy growled when he finally stopped his pacing.

"The truth", Jasper spat.

"The truth? You want the truth? She sold her innocence at too high a price, fighting every moment to save this camp. She did things that will eat away at her very soul just so that you can all live happy, guiltless lives.

"The truth, Jasper, is that we try to justify our actions, telling ourselves she deserves the pain we lay at her doorstep for the horrendous things she's done, but the truth is that we're too afraid to bear that burden ourselves.

"The truth, is that that burden is a heavy one to bear and Clarke is struggling. She's given her strength away to you, to me, to this whole camp, and what do we do? We just keep taking! She walked for four days to get here because she wanted Bryce to be safe, even if it meant returning to ridicule and hatred.

"The truth, Jasper, is that we don't deserve her! She's given up everything and we have the audacity to tell her that it wasn't enough- that she should have done more. You expect her to give her life, well stop because I will never let that happen. If you want to stand there, blaming her for Maya's death, that's fine. Just don't say anything to her, keep your hatred to yourself. Poison your own heart, but leave hers alone. She's suffered enough without you adding to it", Bellamy finished finally.

When he looked at Jasper, he found the younger man's head hanging in shame and tears cascading down his cheeks.

"I can't forgive her", he whispered.

"You can refuse her forgiveness, but don't add to her burden. Don't give her one more reason to give up, to quit living."

Jasper looked at him then, horror written across his features. "You don't think she'll…"

"No, I don't. She'll torture herself for the rest of her days unless I can get through to her, but you can't spew fire at her and not expect her to burn, Jasper", Bellamy said quietly.

The Rebel watched as Jasper nodded and then walked away. He turned on his heel, his anger slowly subsiding. He would protect Clarke, even if it meant taking on half the camp. He was through letting them blame her for things that weren't entirely her fault just to appease their anger.

When he made it back to the infirmary he found her sobbing into her pillow, her thin frame shaking and the muffled sound of her grief echoing in the quiet room. He drew near, placing a gentle hand on her back.

When she looked up, her liquid blue eyes were filled with sorrow and guilt.

"He was right. Maya only wanted to help, she was selfless and I'm…"

"Clarke", Bellamy interrupted, "You weren't the only one to pull that lever, but even if you had been Maya's death was not your fault. It was Cage's. We gave him time to surrender; an opportunity to back down, and he didn't take it. Those lives are on him, not you."

"I can't do it anymore, Bell. I can't keep acting like their words don't affect me, like I deserve their hatred", Clarke wept.

Bellamy pulled Clare to him, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"Shhh", he soothed, "If forgiveness is what you need, then Princess I forgive you."

He felt her relax in his embrace as he used the same words he'd used the day she'd fled.

"Just rest, Princess. Focus on getting well, and leave the rest to me."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you've got time! I love hearing from y'all! It really makes my day! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! Octavia is going to come around, so never fear! The whole Lexa debacle is going to come up soon, and I can't wait to see how our favorite couple handles that one! Bryce and Bellamy interaction is adorable, and so much fun to write! I think it's fun to see Bellamy soften with the little boy, losing his gruff exterior. Lincoln definitely came through! I'll be anxious to hear your thoughts on the latest update! Thanks again for your support! :)**

**To my other guest reviewers! Thank you for the reviews! You guys don't know how much it means to me to read your kind words, and the encouragement I get from them! Y'all are completely and totally amazing! Thank you for your support of my story, and I hope to hear from you again about the latest update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! I'm blown away by your support and kind words of encouragement! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 6

Clarke was going stir crazy stuck in med bay. She'd been there for a week, and thankfully she had begun to recover. She was still weak, but she could feel her strength returning.

The room was empty and quiet as she stared up at the ceiling, trying her best to think of something that would alleviate her boredom. Her mind wandered to a certain dark haired Rebel, and she fought to push his image away.

She loved Bellamy; she had stopped ignoring the fact long ago. However, she could never tell him. He didn't deserve to be weighted down by a woman who'd either killed or estranged everyone she loved.

She couldn't shake the dreadful fear that something would happen to Bryce simply because he was important to her. She'd lost so many people, either in death or because of her decisions, that the thought of losing another broke her heart.

Clarke sat up, unable to deal with the depressing thoughts that floated in and out of her mind like ghosts, taunting her. She swung her legs over the side of the cot, her feet touching the cold metal floor.

She stood on shaky legs before making her way to the stack of clothes in a nearby chair. She dressed quickly, sitting down to pull on her boots. She ran a hand through her tangled hair, refusing to think of how she must look.

She made her way from the room, strolling aimlessly down the long hallway until she reached the outside. The sun was warm on her face, and the air smelled fresh and clean.

Clarke began to walk, knowing she should be resting but unable to stop her wandering feet as they carried her about camp. She soon found herself standing before Raven and Wick's workshop, hesitant to enter.

She didn't want to disturb them, but she was quickly finding that her little stroll had tired her more than she cared to admit. She finally decided to throw caution to the wind, stepping into the dim interior.

Raven turned from her workbench when she heard footsteps, finding Clarke leaning against the doorframe with a tired smile.

"What are you doing out and about", the mechanic said as she rushed to help her friend into one of the vacant chairs.

"That place is suffocating and I wanted to get out."

"Did you tell anyone where you were going?"

"There was no one there to tell", Clarke said.

Raven rolled her eyes knowing that a certain dark haired Rebel was not going to like the Princess' absence from medical. However, she couldn't begrudge the poor girl some time away from the sterilized prison.

"Fine, but you go back as soon as you're rested", Raven said gruffly.

"Thank you."

Just then Monty entered the room, his arms loaded with paper.

"Raven is Wick… Clarke", he exclaimed.

"Hi, Monty", the blonde said, standing to hug her friend.

Monty's arms wrapped around her gently and she could feel the desperation in his hold.

"I was worried", he said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry. Why didn't you come see me?"

"I don't know because of Jasper, I guess. He and I are finally speaking again and I didn't want to have another argument about you", Monty answered honestly.

Clarke squeezed his hand then once again took her seat. "I understand, and I don't blame you. Jasper has every right to hate me. You all do", Clarke said hanging her head in shame.

Her two friends shared a meaningful look before Raven spoke.

"Look Clarke, yeah you've done some questionable things but you did it for the 100. You did those things to keep them safe. We don't hate you, Clarke, we love you. The anger and bitterness will fade with time, soon they'll understand."

Clarke simply nodded, agreeing without, but on the inside she was still conflicted. She'd seen the way people looked at her, like she was some kind of wild animal that couldn't be trusted or understood.

In truth she believed them. She didn't trust herself anymore, and she certainly didn't understand why she'd done the things she had. At the moment, she was just tired, bone weary and emotionally trained.

"I think I'd better get back before anyone finds that I'm gone", she said quietly as she rose from her seat.

Clarke had just reached the doorway when she ran into something hard, the force knocking her backwards. She nearly fell, but a pair of strong hands reached out to steady her. She looked up, her gaze colliding with the terrified eyes of Bellamy Blake.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bellamy, with Bryce in tow, made his way into the med bay. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the empty cot and the chair devoid of the clothes that had been left for her.

His mind raced with the possibilities of what could have happened as fear wrapped its icy fingers around his heart. He looked down at the little boy whose hand was clutched tightly in his own. He could raise him on his own!

"Where's Momma", Bryce asked worriedly.

"I don't know, buddy, but I'll find her", the dark haired man answered.

He took the little boy in his arms, rushing to find Octavia. He found her standing on the edge of the training grounds watching as Lincoln helped to train some of the cadets.

"O, will you watch Bryce for a bit", Bellamy asked, coming to a stop beside her.

"Sure", she answered taking the little boy from him, "What's up?"

"Clarke wasn't in med bay, so I'm going to go look for her."

His fright must have registered on his face because Octavia was quick to reassure him.

"I'm sure she's here somewhere. You'll find her in no time", she said with a hopeful smile.

Bellamy simply nodded, not having the cognition to speak or the strength to smile. He set out at a brisk pace, his gaze scanning the camp for any glimpse of blonde hair.

After thirty minutes he was becoming frantic, practically running from place to place. He was just seconds from yelling her name at the top of his lungs when he remembered he hadn't checked Raven and Wick's place yet.

He took off at a quick job, his heart racing. He had no idea what he would do if she weren't there; probably have a panic attack if he was being honest. He felt on the verge on at the moment.

Bellamy ran into the shop, colliding with something or someone. His hands reached out instinctively to steady the person he'd nearly plowed over. His terrified gaze settled on Clarke Griffin, and he felt anger rise in his chest.

"What were you doing", he practically yelled.

"I had to get out of there, I was suffocating", Clarke answered innocently.

"Well you're little excursion scared me to death, bought gave me a heart attack", Bellamy growled.

"I'm sorry", she said quietly.

Bellamy deflated, his anger draining quickly from his body when he saw her contrite expression. She had been doing her best not to make waves, to do and be what everyone expected.

"It's alright, no harm done. Next time you want to get out and about, Princess, tell me and I'll gladly escort you", he said with a tight-lipped smile.

He watched as she sighed, her hands still gripping his forearms. Then her legs buckled and she pitched forward.

"Clarke", Bellamy gasped.

"I'm alright, just tired. I didn't realize how much my 'little excursion' would take out of me", the blonde answered with a weary smile.

Before she could move, Bellamy scooped her up. Settling her firmly against his chest, using his chin to force her head to rest against his neck. Then he turned to Monty and Raven.

"You two drop by tonight. Visitors help with the cabin fever", he said before turning and stalking out.

He carried her back to med bay and settled her back on the cot. He heard footsteps, and turned to find Octavia bringing in Bryce.

"Momma", the little boy yipped.

"Hey sweet boy", Clarke cooed as the boy was settled in her lap.

"Momma, O and I were watching Linc train the carrots!"

Clarke stared at Octavia, who had burst out laughing at the boy's declaration. She and the other girl had mended their fences. They weren't as close as they'd once been, but they were working on it.

"The what", Clarke asked in confusion.

She looked at Bellamy to find him with his hands over his face and his shoulders shaking in silent mirth.

"The carrots", Bryce restated as if he thought the adults had gone crazy.

"I think he means the cadets", Octavia offered in between chortles.

Clarke giggled, and then began to laugh out right, happy tears rolling down her face. The little boy in her arms stared up at her with an expression that clearly said he thought she was insane.

"Oh sweetheart, I think you mean C-A-D-E-T-S", the blonde said, sounding out each letter.

"Cadets", Bryce said, the new word sounding stilted as it rolled off his tongue.

"Good job, buddy", Bellamy praised.

At the older man's praise, the little boy's face lit up with a bright smile. Clarke's laughter faded, her eyes glued to the Rebel king. Would wonders never cease?

She'd never thought she could love the man more, but watching him with her son proved her wrong. Bellamy genuinely cared about Bryce, and it showed. His dark eyes shone with pride when he looked at the small child whose features so favored his own.

Looking at them, it wasn't hard for her to imagine that they were a family- that Bryce truly belonged to her and Bellamy. The thought made her feel safe and warm, like home.

Home was something she could never have, not after everything she'd done. She would give that to Bryce at any cost, but she wouldn't take that for herself. She would see that the little boy never lost his hero, even if it meant she had to love him from afar for the rest of her days.

Clarke decided then and there that she would take enjoy whatever time she was allowed to spend with Bellamy Blake because it was only a matter of time before he moved on. A man like him deserved a home and family, and that was something she had no right to offer.

The thought of him loving someone else made her feel cold all over, stealing the tantalizing warmth she'd felt only moments ago. Her breath hitched in her chest, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

She held them back, telling herself she was being selfish. She loved him enough to let him go- loved him enough to want to see him happy even if it meant that happiness was found with another woman.

Bellamy watched as something changed in Clarke's expression. Her features, once open, were now shuttered. Her eyes had lost the spark of laughter, and shadows of sadness now lurked in their depths.

He wondered what thought had triggered such a reaction. He would have said something, but he couldn't with Octavia and Bryce within earshot. He also knew that guarded as she was, he wouldn't get anything out of her.

It scared him how she was erecting walls around her heart. He feared that if he allowed her to continue she would build them so high that he could never hope to scale them.

Bellamy thought back to only a few short months ago when they had shared everything, all of their burdens and fears. Now she kept all of that bottled inside, like she was trying to protect him from herself.

Little did the Princess know, but Bellamy Blake was determined to be the knight in shining armor who slayed the dragon of guilt and rescued her from her tower of self-hatred.

As he stood leaning against one of the cold metal walls of the infirmary, Bellamy began to plan. He'd lost Clarke to herself once, but he wouldn't do it again. If today's little escapade had taught him anything, it was that he was never letting his Princess out of his sight again.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I'll definitely try to add some Lincoln/Clarke interaction because I think you're right, they would have a strong bond after everything they've been through. I'm glad you like Bryce and Bellamy's relationship! They are so much fun to write, and they paint a very sweet picture! I'm going to try to let Monty get a little more "screen time" lol because I like his character as well. Thanks for the support, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the latest update! :)**

**To all of my other guest reviewers! Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review! I love hearing from all of you, so it really makes my day! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here we go again! Sorry for the mix up! I had two chapter sevens right next to each other and of course I grabbed the wrong one! lol Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! I think I've finally got a tentative outline for this monster, so hopefully I'll be able to rock and roll! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 7

It had been four days since Clarke had left med bay, scaring Bellamy to death. Her mother had finally given her the ok to leave, but the blonde had no idea where she would go.

"You and Bryce are more than welcome to move in with me", her mother had said.

Clarke balked. She didn't want to do that- didn't want to give up the freedom she'd enjoyed for so long. Sure, she'd been bogged down by life or death decisions but she'd still been free to chose her bedtime and if or when she ate.

"Thanks Mom, I'll think about it", she'd answered.

Now she and Bryce sat in the mess hall, the young mother watching her son inhale his food. She had to admit that he'd filled out since they'd been living here. His little cheeks were no longer hollow, and his body wasn't all bony edges.

She smiled as he stuffed a handful of berries in his mouth, juice dribbling down his chin. If it weren't for Bryce, Clarke didn't know where she would be. He was the reason she hadn't spiraled out of control- well him and a certain dark haired rebel.

"Momma these are good", the little boy gushed.

"I'm glad", Clarke answered with a smile.

She watched as Bryce's expression grew serious, his little brows drawing together in a thoughtful frown.

"Where are we going to live, Momma", he asked suddenly.

Clarke was taken aback, and for a moment she didn't know how to answer. When she'd finally formed a coherent answer, her son was talking again.

"We could live with Bewamy", he chirped.

Clarke nearly choked on her piece of bread, having to reach for her cup of water to wash down the offending crust. She stared at Bryce, taking in his innocent expression and trusting brown eyes.

"We can't live with Bellamy, sweetheart", she answered.

"Why not?"

The blonde jumped when the deep voice sounded behind her. She turned, nearly giving herself whiplash, to find Bellamy Blake standing behind her. His dark curls stuck out at odd angles like he'd just woken up and his shirt was wrinkled.

"Why not? Bellamy you don't have the room, plus I couldn't impose on you", Clarke answered.

"You wouldn't be imposing if I offered", he said as he sat down beside her.

"I can't let you do it."

"I'm not going to let you and Bryce live in one of the tents", Bellamy growled.

"I wasn't thinking of living in one of the tents. I was going to build a more permanent structure outside the wall. We don't have to worry about Grounders anymore, and I don't want Bryce to grow up in a cage."

Her eyes pleaded with him to understand, imploring him to see her side of things. She heard him sigh, his features etched in stone.

"I won't allow it. It's dangerous. You'll stay with me."

"My mom already offered", Clarke fired back.

"I'm not letting you stay there either, Princess", he said quietly, "We both know that your mother is a grade A control freak. She'd micromanage every part of your life and you would be miserable."

"Bellamy this is not up for discussion. I've made my decision", Clarke said firmly.

Clarke watched as his shoulders tensed, but then a slow smile curved his lips.

"Fine, Princess, two can play at this game. You wanna live outside the walls, then I'm volunteering to be your closest next door neighbor. I've been wanting to try my hand at cabin building anyway."

Clarke's mouth swung open in shock as she stared at him.

"Have you lost your mind? You can't move out of camp! What about the cadet training and your guard shifts?"

"I can commute", he said simply.

The blonde sighed. There was no convincing him not to go ahead with his idea, or rather the only other option was to live with him. She couldn't do that, not without her feelings getting in the way.

"Fine, but where do we build", she asked.

Bellamy seemed to think for a moment, and then his face broke into a huge grin.

"How about you and I go scouting for a good location. We can take a sack lunch and make a picnic out of it. Little man can spend the day with Linc and O, and you and I can make better time."

Clarke thought about it for a moment, so wanting to spend time with him that she finally found herself giving in.

"Ok, that would be nice", she said with a smile.

"Good, I'll see you in an hour."

Clarke watched him go before turning back to Bryce. The little boy had finished his breakfast, and was fiddling with the zipper on his jacket. She got his mess cleaned up, and then headed for Octavia's room.

"Hey, O", she called as she entered with Bryce in tow.

"Yeah", the other girl called back from where she sat sharpening her knife.

"Would you and Lincoln mind watching Bryce for the day", Clarke asked hesitantly.

"Sure, what's up", Octavia asked worriedly.

"Bellamy and I are going to go scout for a home site. I can't live with my mother, and even though your brother offered I can't impose on him. However, he refuses to let me live alone, so he's volunteered to be my closest neighbor."

O laughed, "That sounds like him. If you find a place with a bit more room tell me, Lincoln's getting a little claustrophobic in camp so we might need to find a place to build soon too."

"Alright, will do. Thanks, O. It really means a lot that you and Lincoln take such good care of Bryce", Clarke said gratefully.

"We love the little guy", Octavia said as she took Bryce onto her lap.

"Bye, little man", Clarke said as she leaned down to kiss the boy's cheek.

"Bye Momma", Bryce chirped, before whispering rather loudly to Octavia, "Momma's going on picnic with Bewamy."

Clarke left to the sound of Octavia's laughter, moving back to the mess hall to pack she and Bellamy's sack lunch. After she'd finished, she met the man in question at the gate, her pack slung over one shoulder and her pistol strapped to her leg.

"Ready, Princess", Bellamy asked.

Clarke simply nodded, and then followed him through the gate. Walking out in the open for the first time in over a week brought that feeling of freedom back. She inhaled; filling her lungs with the crisp, clean air.

They walked for about an hour, coming to a large meadow. It was shaded by a grove of tall trees and a winding stream gurgled along the edge. Bright colored flowers dotted the deep green grass, and birds sang in the trees.

"It's beautiful", Clarke breathed.

"And big enough for more cabins when the need arises", Bellamy answered logically.

They sat down near the stream, shucking their shoes and rolling up their pants' legs so they could dangle their feet in the cool water. Peaceful silence reigned around them, and both remained deep in thought.

Finally Bellamy spoke, "Well, what do you think?"

"I like it here", Clarke answered quietly.

"Me too. I think the kid would enjoy the flowers", Bellamy said with a chuckle.

"Yes, he would", the blonde readily agreed.

Clarke stared into the water, watching as a small school of fish swam by. This would be the perfect place to raise Bryce, away from camp but still close enough for safety.

She looked up suddenly when she felt Bellamy's hand grasp her own. Her gaze searched his brown eyes, and she knew she should look away but she couldn't.

"I know you think you don't deserve this, Clarke, but you do. You've sacrificed so much for the 100, and you deserve peace", he said with quiet conviction.

"Some days I feel like the darkness will consume me, steal what's left of my tattered soul and leave me to drown in nothingness. Then you and Bryce appear, my shining light in the obscurity", she said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I want to help you through this. I'm not saying that every day will be easy, far from it, but I want us to do this together. I don't want you to be alone."

Clarke felt tears well in her eyes, and then she was in his arms. His calloused hands rubbed up and down her spin, tangling in her hair. His warm breath ghosted across her neck as he whispered words of comfort and assurance in her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere", Bellamy whispered

She pulled back, staring into his dark eyes. "Bellamy, if we do this, you have to promise that you won't wake up one day and hate me. I can handle everyone else's contempt, but I couldn't bare it if you grew to despise me."

"Princess", he whispered, his voice ringing with sincerity, "I could never hate you. Believe me, I tried, but I just couldn't."

Clarke saw that he was telling the truth, his dark eyes shining with his honest declaration. She pulled him to her, enjoying the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her.

They spent the rest of the day in the meadow, talking things out. One day wouldn't fix everything, but it started them out on the road to healing. They walked back to camp, hand in hand, a feeling of peace enveloping them.

They'd just entered the gates when Clarke noticed something was off. A large group of people gathered in the center of camp, loud voices echoing on the cool breeze. Then one voice stood out above the rest.

"Lexa", Clarke growled.

She made her way forward, stopping when she saw Bryce standing just feet from the woman who'd betrayed her. The group quieted, murmurs filtering through the throng at her appearance.

"Come here, Bryce", Clarke said, her voice edged with steel and her eyes never wavering from the traitor heda.

The little boy came quickly to her side, gripping her pants in one small fist as he hid behind her leg.

"Clarke", Lexa said in disbelief.

"What are you doing here, Lexa", the blonde asked coolly.

"We have come to trade", the Grounder heda answered.

"It didn't sound like it from where I'm standing."

"Clarke, may we speak in private", Lexa asked.

"No", Bellamy said stepping forward.

Clarke turned to stare at the dark haired man; his features etched in a dark and angry scowl. He looked very imposing, standing there with his hands on his hips and his eyes sparkling with defiance.

"I'm scared, Momma."

At Bryce's quiet declaration, Lexa stared at the woman before her. The child that clung to her was nearly a miniature of the Rebel. The commander felt a stab of pain, knowing that this would be what Bellamy and Clarke's children would look like.

"It's fine, Bellamy. Take Bryce, and I'll meet you in your quarters", Clarke said, placing a reassuring hand on his bicep.

She led Lexa to one of the meeting rooms, closing the door before turning to glare at the woman.

"What do you want", she demanded icily.

"You have to understand, Clarke. I only did what I thought was best for my people", Lexa pleaded.

"I don't have to do anything, Lexa. You left me and my people to die! Because of I could have lost him", Clarke practically screamed.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"No, Lexa, you're not sorry. You think love makes me weak, but you're the coward. Running from every emotion, and cowering beneath your cool façade!"

"I never meant…"

Clarke refused to let the Grounder get a word in, continuing on in a cold, quiet tone edged with steel.

"I used you, Lexa. You were my only hope to get my people out of Mt. Weather. You should be thankful that I got them out because if he had died, I would have hunted you down. You would have never known peace. I would haunt your dreams and your waking hours. You would pray for death after I was finished with you."

Lexa was taken aback, the truth of Clarke's word clearly written in her angry blue eyes. This wasn't just someone speaking out of anger, these were the blonde's true feelings.

The commander realized that Clarke Griffin loved one person, and if that man had died, Lexa would have paid dearly for it. She could see the rage and betrayal that flickered across Clarke's features, and knew that there was no coming back from what she'd done.

"So, I meant nothing to you", she asked quietly.

"You MEAN nothing to me", Clarke answered, her head held high and her shoulders straight, "You wanted me to be a leader, Lexa. Well, I will gladly oblige you. The alliance WILL stand because I think you know by now that I'm capable of anything. Our peoples will trade, and there will be no bad blood between our clans. However, our friendship is null and void. I owe you nothing, and you owe me everything. You are in my debt, Lexa, and I will never forget that."

Bellamy watched as the two women exited the counsel chamber. It was very clear who'd come out on top during their very loud discussion, as Lexa came forth with her head hung low.

Clarke, on the other hand, walked out into the sunlight like a warrior princess. Her blue eyes still sparked with rage, and her back was ramrod straight. Her stance spoke of her defiance, and he could tell that she'd fought and won.

"What happened", Abby asked of her daughter.

"Lexa gained an understanding of how our alliance will work in the future", Clarke answered.

"What do you mean, Clarke?"

"I mean that she owes me everything, her life and those of her people. I simply reminded her of this. She wanted me to be cold and unyielding, and now she's gotten her wish. She knows that I can and will make the hard choices in order to protect my people."

Abby watched her daughter go, a strange mixture of pride and unease swirling in her chest. She could tell that Clarke was grown, and any traces of the little girl she'd once been were long gone.

It saddened her that her daughter had been forced to grow up so quickly, but at the same time she was proud of the woman she'd become. No one was perfect, and Clarke would bear the scars of her actions, but her mother couldn't help but believe that the girl would do it all over again.

Clarke walked to Bellamy's chambers, her heart strangely light. It had felt good to see the uncertainty in Lexa's eyes- to see how her words hit their mark. The commander's betrayal had come as a painful shock, but not for the reasons many would assume.

Clarke had spoken the truth when she said Lexa meant nothing to her. She didn't care what happened to the Trikru heda as long as the alliance stood. Her betrayal had put Bellamy in danger, and that was something the blonde would never forgive her for.

She entered the room, finding Bellamy seated on the bed with Bryce sprawled on the mattress before him. They were deep in discussion about the new cabin, the older man telling the boy all about the meadow.

Suddenly the little boy's face grew thoughtful, and he sat up to stare at his hero.

"Bewamy, who was that lady that Momma was talking to?"

"That was the Grounder heda, Lexa", he answered.

"She's scary", the little boy said with a cringe.

"Not nearly as scary as your Momma. She would never let anyone hurt you, including Lexa."

"That's right, my little love, Momma won't let anything happen to you", Clarke said finally as she entered the room.

"Momma", the little boy cried excitedly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How did it go", Bellamy asked.

Clarke turned to him, her gaze hard. "I think she knows where I stand."

"Good."

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Bryce and talking about the cabins. As they spoke, Clarke sketched out several plans. They'd decided to speak to Wick about dimensions and specifics to make sure that everything was just right.

"We'll have to see if Raven can make some hand saws. We'll need them when we start cutting down trees", Bellamy said from where he was sprawled on the floor next to Bryce.

"Yes, and we'll need furniture too. Beds, chairs, tables", Clarke supplied.

"That sounds doable. We can make mattresses out of hides, but we'll have to find something to stuff them with."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Do you think more people will start moving outside of camp", Clarke asked.

"The Arkers, no. The 100, I believe will get tired of living like teenage prisoners. They'll be ready to be on their own again before too long."

"O said that she and Lincoln are thinking about moving out there with us."

"It would be nice to have them close. That's three cabins so far", Bellamy mused.

"How long will it take to build them?"

"We'll need to start soon. It's already starting to drop down close to freezing at night and the days are becoming cooler too. Winter will be here before we know it."

"We start tomorrow then", Clarke said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me, Princess", Bellamy replied with an answering smile.

**Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review if you've got time! I love hearing from y'all! :)**

**Wright: Thank you so much for the review! It's going to take a while for Clarke to start living in the present. I think I know someone who can help, and he's got gorgeous black curls and the most dashing freckles! lol Bellamy is going to take things slow. He's used to all the one-night stands, and he doesn't ever want Clarke to feel that she's just another conquest. He's also got Bryce to think about. If he comes into their lives, then it's going to affect his little mini-me too. I'm glad you thought the whole "carrots" thing was funny! I was giggling out loud while I wrote it, but I also had the image of one of my kiddos I babysit saying it and that made it so much funnier lol I'm thrilled you caught on to Monty's predicament! I figured that Jasper would be angry at his friend, but it would be easier for him to shove all of his anger and hatred onto Clarke. So poor Monty is stuck in the middle, but he may decide that he's tired of being the monkey in the middle! We'll just have to wait and see! ;) As always thank you so much for your kind words and your support! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, guys, I'm on a roll! This is the second time today I've posted the wrong chapter! Thank you to Redhead17x, who caught my second blunder! I really do have the best readers! After today y'all are really going to question my sanity :D**

Chapter 8

Clarke walked the five miles it took to get to the building site. Work had begun two weeks ago, but progress was slow. Timber had to be cut, sized, and notched so everything would fit together snuggly.

Bryce skipped along beside her, his hand held lightly in her own. He'd missed Bellamy, and had begged to come along. She'd seen no reason to deny the boy some time with his hero, so she'd brought him along on her latest trek.

Bellamy had only been in camp to sleep lately, and the little boy had been lost without the other most important person in his life. They'd been practically living with Bellamy, Clarke and Bryce taking the bed while he slept on the floor.

She'd protested, saying she could stay with her mother.

_"I don't mind, Princess", he'd whispered from the other side of the room. _

_ Clarke was propped upon her elbow, blonde hair falling free, and Bryce curled against her side. She stared into the darkness, catching a glimpse of his dark curls._

_ "You need your rest, and that pallet can't be comfortable", she persisted._

_ "I sleep better knowing where you are", he answered before rolling over._

_ She lay back down; wondering not the first time what his time without her had been like._

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts when Bryce jerked his hand from hers, running ahead and into Bellamy's open arms. She watched as the two had their little reunion full of tickling and giggles.

"Hey Princess", he said as she approached.

"Hey, Bell. How's construction coming?"

"Slow", he answered, his voice dripping with worry.

In the past few weeks the air was already becoming cool, and they'd had their first frost only a few nights ago. The temperatures weren't climbing as high during the day, and a chill floated on the breeze as it twisted Clarke's blonde curls.

"We'll make it", she reassured him.

"That we will."

Bellamy showed her the cabin that would be hers. She walked through the work in progress, her boots shuffling on the packed dirt floor. It would have three rooms, one for living and two for sleeping.

"It's perfect", she said with a smile.

"I figured you and the kid would need your own space so I went with three rooms instead of two", he said bashfully.

"Thanks Bell", Clarke said laying a hand on his shoulder.

He simply nodded, brushing off her praise with a shrug.

"What have you been up to, buddy", Bellamy asked the little boy in his arms.

"I stay with Auntie O while Momma works. A mean man yelleded at her, and Auntie O got mad", the little boy tattled.

Bellamy looked to the blonde, finding her staring down at her dusty boots.

"Princess", he said, his voice filled with questions.

"It was nothing, Bell."

Something about her voice caused him to pause, she was lying, but he wouldn't get anything out of her so he switched tactics.

"What did the mean man say, Bryce?"

The child's face was serious as he answered, "He told Momma that she was bad, and that his little girl should have lived instead."

Bellamy's eyes riveted on Clarke's tired features, and he knew this happened more often than she would let on. Some people didn't understand the Princess, nor did they try to see things from her perspective.

"Can you point him out to me, buddy", the Rebel asked, his voice low and angry.

The little boy nodded, pointing to a middle aged man arguing with Lincoln. It was Fox's dad. Bellamy handed Bryce to Clarke, ignoring the way her eyes begged him not to react.

He stomped across the clearing, his strides purposeful and his fists clenched at his side.

"I need to speak with you", he growled when he finally reached the man's side.

"What do you want? We need these young men working back at camp instead of building that worthless whore's cabin!"

Bellamy grabbed the man's collar, the muscles in his forearm bulging as he pulled the man's face near to his own.

"Just because your daughter didn't come home that does not give you the right to lash out at those who survived. She did what she had to do to make sure that those kids came home safe. This is your one warning. If I hear that you've insulted her or of any more verbal abuse, then you and I are going to do more than chitchat. Do I make myself clear?"

He watched as the man nodded, fear in his watery blue eyes.

"Good, now get back to camp."

Bellamy walked back to Clarke and took Bryce from her arms. He didn't look at her; he just started walking and began to point out the improvements Wick had made to their design.

When they stopped, and Bryce had run to see his Unlce Linc, Clarke pulled Bellamy to a stop.

"You can't keep doing that, Bellamy", she said softly.

"What", he asked, his face expressionless.

"You know 'what'", the blonde answered, "You can't defend me to the whole camp. I won't have you ruining your chances at a better life just to ensure that I don't get my feelings hurt."

Bellamy stood there staring at her, wondering how she couldn't see it.

"Clarke, I care about you. Whatever better life you think looms out on the horizon for me is bull crap. Everything I want is right here. You and Bryce are all I need", the Rebel said with steely conviction.

Clarke's features softened, and she reached to take his hand in her own.

"Bell, I'm no good for you. I can't give you everything you deserve. There are so many other girls who could and would give you the home and family I know you want."

After the words left her mouth, Clarke watched as something about him changed. His dark eyes grew cold, and his hand went limp in hers.

"You expect me to find someone else to love", he said wearily.

"Yes, Bell because you deserve…"

"Don't you get it Clarke? I love YOU! YOU are who I deserve!"

Clarke gasped at his honest outpouring of emotion. Her eyes welled with tears because she so wanted to tell him that she loved him back- wanted to admit that he and Bryce together made up her whole world.

Instead she took the road that would break her heart, the road that she hoped would lead to his happiness even if it didn't lead to her own. She could feel the cold seeping into her bones as she raised her gaze to meet his own.

"I don't love you, Bellamy. We can't be together because it's not worth the risk", she said quietly, "You're not worth the risk."

She watched as his gaze shuttered and his features etched in pain. She would remember the look on his face for the rest of her life, adding it to the long list of wrongs she'd committed.

He ripped his hand from hers, tears coursing down his cheeks.

"You don't mean that", he whispered.

Clarke couldn't answer him, she was afraid that if she did she wouldn't be able to stop the declaration of love that threatened to spill forth. He turned from her then, stalking off into the woods, and leaving her to stand in the wreckage of her shattered heart.

She felt a presence beside her, turning to find Lincoln watching Bellamy leave.

"I had to do it", she whispered, "It's better that he hates me now, than to wake up years down the road and find that he despises me."

"Clarke, he wouldn't do that to you", Lincoln said softly.

"But I can't do that to him. Being associated with me will ruin his chances at a better life. I've seen how well he's done with the cadets, and how much responsibility Kane is giving him. I won't let him throw that all away just for me. I'm not worth it."

"To him you are. We all need people in our lives who see us as more than we are, who believe in us even when we think we've sunk too far- become unredeemable."

"How do you do it, Lincoln? Forget", Clarke asked brokenly.

"I don't. I remember all of them, every face, but I move on. We can't dwell in the past, Clarke. The past is filled with ghosts that will haunt your every waking hour. We have to live in the present with those we love if we ever hope to have a future."

Clarke stood quietly, staring out over the tree lined forest. She knew Lincoln was right, but trying to move past everything she'd done was hard. She'd kept everyone away, not wanting to taint them with her darkness, but in doing so she'd kept out the light- a light that could only come from love.

"What if he never forgives me", she asked of her silent companion.

"He's done nothing but forgive you, Clarke. When Octavia told him about Tondc, she tried to make him hate you and I think he wanted to. He couldn't do it though. I would catch him on guard duty, staring out into the forest. He never stopped believing that you would come back, even thought he wanted to give up on you he couldn't."

"It doesn't matter anymore. After what happened today, he won't have anything to do with me", the blonde said remorsefully.

"Give him time, but more importantly, give yourself time. You can't expect for all of your problems to fix themselves over night. Take the time to heal, Clarke, and stop pushing us all away."

Clarke nodded, taking Lincoln's words to heart. He was right; she couldn't dwell in the past. She had to move on. Maybe if she moved forward then Bellamy would to.

She dreaded the day that she saw him with someone else, but she would never stand in his way. She wanted more than anything for the man she loved to be happy, and she prayed he found that happiness soon before her resolve crumbled.

Bellamy tromped through the dense vegetation, his mind rehearsing Clarke's words like a broken record. He could see it in her eyes that she loved him, that she wanted to tell him, but something was holding her back.

His traitorous heart wanted nothing more than to run back and make her listen, make her understand that he couldn't do what she'd asked of him. To leave her would surely mean his ruin.

If he moved on that would simply add weight to her belief that she wasn't worth it, that she didn't deserve the happiness he knew she craved. He couldn't do that to her- he had to save her from herself.

Bellamy began to walk back slowly, a new determination soaring in his chest. He would do whatever it took to make Clarke Griffin see that his happiness rested with she and Bryce. He couldn't have peace without them.

0000000000000000000

Clarke took Bryce back to camp, moving their meager belongings out of Bellamy's quarters and into one of the spare tents. It wasn't ideal, but it would keep the weather out.

She looked at her little boy, finding his little head bent as he fiddled with something in his small hands.

"What's that", she asked with a smile.

"Bewamy gave it to me", Bryce answered, "He said I wouldn't see him for a while."

Clarke watched as tears slowly began to seep from the boy's dark brown eyes. She took him in her arms, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Bellamy's not gone forever, I promise. He'll be back soon."

"Does he not love us anymore", came the quiet little voice, breaking Clarke's heart.

She pulled back, tipping Bryce's gaze up to meet her own.

"Bellamy loves you, Bryce. Nothing or no one can ever change that. He's not leaving you, he'll always be there", she soothed.

The little boy relaxed, but she could tell that his hero's absence weighed heavily on his mind. That night, as Clarke held her son close to her body trying to keep him warm, her thoughts wandered to Bellamy.

She hadn't spoken to him since that morning, and she missed him. She tried to tell herself that it would get easier, but she knew it was a lie. Her love for Bellamy was her lifeline, and to let it go would mean tumbling into the dark abyss.

Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as she contemplated her life without him. It was dark and dismal, the only bright spot being the little boy in her arms. He needed her, and she would care for him the best she could.

"We're going to be alright", she whispered into Bryce's downy soft curls, praying that it was true.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! :) **

**Eva: Thanks for catching my flub up! I would have had my stories crossed and never would have known! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I figured you would all like getting the 100 away from Camp Jaha! I'm so glad you liked the Lexa stomping I did! I so want Clarke to tell her off in she show! That was super fun for me to write! I got to vent my frustrations and bash Lexa for the traitor she is! Octavia does love Clarke, and I really wanted them to make up. They're good buddies, so I'm happy I could bring them back together! Bellamy, Clarke and Bryce as a family are like cotton candy, sweet and fluffy! I'll try to keep this thing going for as long as y'all want! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's yet another update! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 9

The weeks passed and the days grew colder. Clarke saw very little of Bellamy other than a stolen glimpse of his dark curls across camp. He worked long and hard on the cabins, still only coming back to camp for guard duty or cadet training once a week.

She'd caught his gaze several times, the icy anger in his dark gaze chilling her more than the cold wind that blew down from the mountains that towered in the distance.

Bryce had become withdrawn, speaking very little. She worried about him, trying to draw him out of the shell he'd so carefully constructed around his little heart. It was no use though; he remained dejected simply staring across camp where Bellamy stood.

Clarke sighed, knowing that she and Bellamy's silence was still hard on the little boy. She ruffled his hair, stroking the dark curls at the nape of his neck. Bryce leaned into her touch slightly, one of his small hands reaching out to grab one of her larger ones.

"Why don't you go see him", she urged.

"He doesn't want us anymore", Bryce said softly.

"That's not true, sweetheart. Your Auntie O was just telling me the other day how much Bell misses you."

"Why doesn't he come see us like he used to?"

"He's very busy trying to get our house built", Clarke lied.

She didn't have the heart to tell her son that she had successfully driven away the closest thing he had to a father. However, she refused to allow him to think that Bellamy didn't love him.

"Go", she said, shoving him gently in the dark haired man's direction.

She watched him go, his little head hung low and shoulders slumped. He walked up to Bellamy, stopping to stand beside him, but neither speaking or reaching out to his hero.

She knew the exact moment Bellamy noticed the little boy because he turned quickly taking Bryce in his arms as he pulled him to his chest. He then set Bryce down before him, kneeling in the dirt to be eye level with the boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy looked down at the little boy who stood quietly beside him. He scooped him up, holding him tightly to his chest. He could tell that something was bothering Bryce, so he gently set him down and then knelt before him.

"What's up, buddy", he asked gently.

"Why don't you love us anymore?"

Bellamy was taken aback by the little boy's question, his chest tightening at the fear he saw in the child's dark brown eyes.

"Listen, Bryce. I love you and your Momma, ok. That's not ever going to change. I'm just busy right now. As soon as the cabins are built, you, your Momma, and I will be together."

He watched as the small dark head bobbed up and down in silent understanding. He knew it had to be hard on the kid, heck it was hard on him. He'd come to the realization that he couldn't make Clarke admit her feelings, she had to do that on her own- she had to come to him of her own free will.

"The cabin is just about finished, so you'll be moving in soon. Then as soon as my house is finished, I'll be coming to join you. We'll be together soon, buddy, I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke watched as Bryce came back to her, his steps lighter and a smile on his face. She opened her arms, hugging him tightly.

"Bewamy loves us", he said, the grin evident in his voice.

"See, I told you sweetheart. Bellamy won't ever stop loving you", she answered as the little boy pulled back to look into her eyes.

"He loves you too, Momma."

Clarke stared at her son, thinking not for the first time that he deserved better than her. She lay awake many a night wondering what his parents would think about a broken teenage delinquent raising their precious son.

"Yes he does", she said honestly.

"He won't stop loving you, Momma", Bryce said with a reassuring smile.

That was what plagued her most, the thought that Bellamy Blake would hold onto the hope that she would one day allow herself to feel. She couldn't do that- couldn't put him at risk.

Every man that she had ever loved was dead: her father, Wells, Finn… She couldn't survive if Bellamy joined that sad tormenting list. She needed him, needed to see the sun glinting off his dark curls, needed to hear his deep voice echo on the wind, and needed to feel the pressure of his hand in her own.

Even if he would never be hers, he would still be alive. She couldn't have Bellamy Blake on her conscience too. So, she would push him away, breaking her own heart in the process.

If push came to shove, she would leave. She knew that Bryce would be happy with Bellamy. He would care for her son as if he were his own. He would raise him to love Greek mythology, to love his family, but most of all to love their people.

Under Bellamy's tutelage, Bryce could become a great man. Already the older man's honor and sense of duty was rubbing off on the little boy. She could see it in the way he helped wherever and whenever he could.

Bryce might be too small for the job, but that didn't stop him from trying. Bless his heart, but he tried to be there for her- tried with all his might to hold her together. She could feel his desperation in the way he held her hand before he fell asleep, almost as if he knew how close she was to running and never looking back.

She could see it too in the way his gaze sought her across a crowded room, and the way he refused to leave her side at the oddest moments. He was leery of certain people, men mostly.

Bryce didn't like Jasper, which surprised her until she realized that children could sense things. He seemed to know instinctively if someone accepted her, or if they were among those who felt she was better off in an unmarked shallow grave.

He would stare at them, his little eyes filled with uncertainty. Then when they spoke he would cling to her clothing, his gaze searching the crowd for one familiar face. She knew he looked for Bellamy in those moments because it was only with the Rebel that they both felt safe.

Later that night, after Bryce was tucked in and sound asleep, Clarke couldn't seem to drift off. She would close her eyes and her senses would be filled with Tondc, the smell of burning flesh causing bile to rise in her throat and the sound of the terrified screams echoing in her ears.

She got up, slowly making her way out into the cool night air. The sky was clear, and the stars shown brightly. She raised her face to the heavens, closing her eyes and taking in deep cleansing breaths.

She looked around, noticing various groups huddled around the fires. She'd just spotted Bellamy when a woman came to sit next to him. She was beautiful, long flowing black hair and delicate features.

Clarke felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach, all the air rushing from her lungs as she gasped for breath. She knew it would hurt, be she'd never known it would hurt this much.

She wanted to run, but her feet felt heavy. She wanted to close her eyes against the sight that she knew would haunt her, but for some reason she had to see them.

With morbid curiosity, she watched as the woman sat down beside him and took his hand in her own. When the girl leaned forward, as though to kiss him, Clarke finally looked away.

She disappeared into her tent, her eyes adjusting to the inky darkness that surrounded her. She was so cold, feeling as though she was freezing from the inside out.

She lay down next to Bryce, stiffening as he snuggled close. She lay in the silence, tears coursing down her cheeks. It hurt, but she wanted him to be happy she reminded herself over and over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy sat staring into the flames, a certain blonde dancing in and out of his thoughts. How could he love one woman so much that she completely consumed him? He could never move on because Clarke was everywhere.

He saw her in his dreams nearly every night. Some times she was laughing and happy, her blue eyes sparkling and her hand entwined with his. Other times she was in pain, dying before his very eyes in which case he would wake drenched in sweat with her name on his lips.

He saw her around camp in the face of every survivor, there only because she'd been willing to make the hard choices. She was the blue of the sky, and the cool breeze that ruffled his hair. She was all around him, all encompassing and all consuming.

Bellamy looked up from his thoughts, his eyes leaving the dancing flames to settle on the woman beside him. He'd nearly smiled, thinking it was Clarke, but to his disappointment it wasn't.

"You're awfully quiet tonight", Mel said.

"Just thinking", he answered.

"About her", the girl asked bitterly.

"Yeah."

"She doesn't deserve you, Bellamy."

The dark haired man turned just as the girl leaned forward. Her lips touched his in a lifeless kiss. He jerked back in just enough time to see Clarke disappear into her tent.

Bellamy stood, nearly falling backwards over the log.

"Why did you do that", he asked sharply.

"Because I like you and you like me", Mel said in confusion.

"I don't like you in that way", he replied softly.

"It's because of her, isn't it? You're so caught up in Clarke Griffin you can't see the forest for the trees! She's NEVER going to be with you Bellamy! She's broken and there's nothing anyone can do to fix her! It would have been better if she'd died in that mountain", the girl spat.

Bellamy stared at her, his mouth ajar and eyes wide. He shook his head, backing away.

"No, never say that", he said hoarsely, "I can't…"

"You're better off without her, Bellamy! We all are!"

"No! We wouldn't be here if it weren't for her! She came back for me when she didn't have to. She could have run, but she kept fighting. She never gave up on me, and I'm not giving up on her."

Bellamy turned and walked away. He was disgusted! How could Mel have said those things? How could any of them say the things they did about Clarke? She'd saved them, saved them all in one way or another! They should be thanking her, not ridiculing her!

He walked back to his quarters, listening to his hollow footfalls as he passed through the empty metal hallway. He closed his door, and lay down fully clothed upon his bed.

He knew she'd seen him kiss Mel, or rather Mel kiss him. Now she would believe that he'd moved on without her, believe that her twisted logic was right and she wasn't worth it.

Bellamy closed his eyes, running his hands down the length of his face as his mind filled with images of Clarke- hurt written across her lovely features. He sighed, there was nothing he could do about it tonight. He needed his rest for the following day.

He had one thing to look forward to, moving Clarke and Bryce into the cabin he'd built for them. He would be pitching a tent close by until his cabin could be finished in the next week.

He hoped they could make it in time. It was already bitterly cold during the day, and frigidly so at night. If what he'd learned on the ARK so many years ago was correct, they would be experiencing their first snow very soon.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love to hear from y'all! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and faves! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 10

Clarke packed what little clothing she and Bryce possessed into a sack before slinging it over her shoulder. She bundled the little boy up in one of the extra blankets before making her way outside.

Dark clouds hung low in the sky, and the wind was bitingly cold. She feared that they would see their first snow before the day was up.

"Come on, sweetheart", she said as she tugged Bryce into her arms.

He wrapped his little arms around her neck, burying his face against her shoulder to shield himself from the cold. Clarke began to walk towards the gate, spotting Bellamy standing just outside the camp walls.

He didn't speak to her, just started walking. She was surprised when no one followed, but then again it wasn't like she had a plethora of belongings to move. The clothes on her back and the little boy in her arms were all she had.

As the path stretched before her in an endless line, Clarke's steps began to falter. Bryce was becoming heavy, but it was too cold for him to walk. So, she readjusted her hold and carried on.

She watched as Bellamy looked back, and then he was there taking the little boy into his arms. He still said nothing, simply took off again. Finally she could take it no longer.

"It looks like we might see some snow", she said trying desperately to end the silence between them.

"Looks like it", Bellamy answered stiffly.

"I'm sorry, Bell, about what I said the other day. It was harsh and unfeeling and I should never have said it."

Clarke nearly ran into him when he came to a sudden stop, turning slowly to face her, Bryce asleep in his arms.

"Did you mean it", he asked quietly.

"I think we both know the answer to that question", Clarke said tiredly.

"Maybe, but I need to hear you say it."

"You will always be worth it, Bellamy. I'm the one who's not this time. I can't drag you down with me."

She watched as he tilted his head back, his dark eyes roving over the clouded sky above them. Then his gaze traveled back down to settle on her face.

"Clarke, I'm not going to force you to love me. All I'm asking is that you stop shoving me away. If not for your sake, then at least do it for Bryce. He doesn't understand what's happening between us, and he shouldn't be caught in the middle of our disagreement."

The blonde nodded, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Truce", she asked hesitantly.

"Truce", Bellamy confirmed.

They began to walk again, this time in comfortable silence. Clarke knew that lashing out at him, and trying to push him away was wrong. Bellamy was not a man to be forced into doing anything, and she should have known better than to try.

Bellamy, on the other hand, was thinking that he was a certifiable genius. His plan had worked! He'd decided last night that coming with Clarke alone was the only option. He could have brought a whole team to see them safely there, but he'd decided against it.

It had been torture to walk in silence listening to her trudge along behind him. He'd known she had to be getting tired when she began to lag behind. He'd made a snap decision taking Bryce from her arms and then continuing on his way.

His tactics hadn't been in vain because now he knew that she cared. Heck, she'd practically admitted she loved him. This was progress, and he would keep hammering those walls with his charm and understanding until they crumbled.

He stopped when they made it to the clearing, the two cabins standing in the distance. His was only partially finished because he'd been to preoccupied with getting Clarke's house done that he'd neglected his own.

Bellamy led the way to the little structure, opening the door for Clarke to enter first. He watched her as she took in the meager furnishings, furniture he and Wick had slaved over.

There was a table with benches for meals, a bed in each bedroom, and the rocking chair he'd made her sat idle near the stone fireplace. She spun round, her eyes alight with an emotion he hadn't seen in a while.

"It's magnificent, Bellamy", she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it."

He stepped around her, moving into the smaller of the two bedrooms and depositing Bryce on his bed. He made sure he was wrapped snug in the blanket, and then went back out to join Clarke.

Bellamy found her sitting in the rocking chair, her hands caressing the wooden arm rests as the chair swayed back and forth. A soft smile curved her lips, and he thought she looked at peace for the first time since she'd come back.

"You made this, didn't you", Clarke asked as she looked up at the dark haired man.

At his nod her smile widened. She couldn't believe all the work he'd put into this place. Sure, the floor was no more than packed dirt and the furnishings were minimal, but it was her home and he'd given it to her.

"Thank you, Bell. For all of the time and hard work you put into this", she said as she rose from her seat.

Clarke noticed the faint blush that darkened his cheeks, but she didn't point it out.

"I need to get the fire started", Bellamy said as he made his way to the door.

He made his way to the door, stepping out into the frigid cold. The temperature had dropped since they'd arrived, and the wind had picked up. He went to the wood pile that was stacked against the cabin, getting an armful and then making his way back inside.

"Storm's moving in", he said as he knelt before the hearth.

"Should we head back? We only brought enough supplies to last for a few days."

"We would never make it. I'm going to go see if I can't scare us up a deer. Then when I get back I haul water back from the stream. Stay inside until I come back", he said seriously.

Bellamy watched her nod, and then turned to leave. He pulled the collar of his coat up around his neck, shivering against the cold. As he began his hunt, he hoped that he made it back before the storm descended.

Clarke sighed as the door shut quietly behind Bellamy. She wished that she could go with him, but she had to stay here with Bryce. Why they'd decided to move on a day like this was beyond her.

She moved back to the fire, warming her hands as she watched the flames lick and devour the logs. She turned when she heard a small voice, turning to find Bryce standing in the doorway of his room.

"Momma, are we there yet", he asked sleepily.

"Yes, sweetheart", she answered as she took him in her arms.

Clarke once again sat down in the rocker, letting the gentle movement of the chair ease her troubled thoughts. Bryce settled against her, his little hand moving to her hair as he rubbed the silky strands between his fingers.

"Where's Bewamy?"

"He went hunting, but he'll be back soon", Clarke assured.

"Is he going to live with us", the little boy asked groggily.

"No, remember Bellamy's got his own house."

"But I want him to live with us", Bryce pouted.

"Bellamy needs his own space, Bryce", Clarke said firmly.

The little boy sat up, looking at her accusingly. His small features were etched in an adorable scowl and his brown eyes swirled with indignation.

"Bewamy needs to live with us. I don't want him to be lonely."

Clarke sighed, there was no reasoning with the little boy when he was like this. She knew from experience.

"We'll see, but I'm not making any promises. Now sit quietly so Momma can hear."

Clarke listened for any sound above the howling of the wind. She'd just turned her gaze back to the warm hearth when she heard it. A pain filled scream echoed in the stillness.

"Bellamy", Clarke whispered.

She turned to the little boy in her arms, not knowing what to do. Bellamy might not have the time it would take for her to drag Bryce along on her search for him. So, she made a tough call.

"Bryce, listen to me", Clarke said sternly, "I think Bellamy is in trouble. I need you to stay here in this house. If anyone comes in, you hide in your room and don't come out for any reason. Do you understand?"

She watched as the little boy nodded his understanding, and then she set him down.

"I'll be back, ok. There's nothing to worry about. Just stay inside until I come back."

Clarke grabbed an extra blanket and some of the medical supplies and stuffed them into her pack. She ran out into the cold, big white flakes already littering the ground.

She ran through the forest, not daring to call out for fear that Bellamy wasn't the only person out there. She stopped when she heard the scream again, trying to decipher where it'd come from.

Finally the sound grew louder, telling her that she was drawing closer. She stopped at the edge of a small clearing, spying Bellamy in the middle. A large black cat was mauling him.

"No", she whispered, and quickly turned into a scream.

The panther turned its head, the glowing yellow eyes landing on her. She rushed forward, pistol in hand. She fired three shots, watching as the animal's body recoiled as the bullets tore through its flesh.

The big cat fell on its side, the body twitching and then going still. Clarke ran to Bellamy, quickly cataloguing his injuries. Bite marks and scratches littered his torso and arms, some deep, but thankfully most were superficial.

"Bell", she said, taking his face in her hands, "Bell, can you hear me? Where all are you hurt?"

The man at her fingertips groaned in pain. "My leg", he rasped.

Clarke looked down to find the limb mangled and lying at on odd angle. Her mind raced with what she had to do, and she dreaded the task ahead.

"You're leg's broken. I'll need to set it if there's any hope of you walking again. First I need to get two large sticks to use as braces so after I'm finished the bone will heal properly."

"Do what you have to, Princess", Bellamy said, his eyes shut tight against the pain.

She began her frantic search for the sticks, finally finding two that were about the same length and thickness. She hurried back to him, laying down her braces and then stopping to think of how she would secure them.

Clarke looked down at her shirt, knowing that the cloth would be the best way to bind the braces to Bellamy's leg. She quickly shucked her jacket, turned away from him, and pulled the shirt over her head. She replaced her jacket, and zipped it up before once again kneeling beside him.

"I'm sorry", she whispered before moving to take his foot in her hands.

She gave a hard jerk, her ears ringing with Bellamy's tortured scream.

"I'm sorry, Bell, but you can't pass out. You've got to stay with me", she begged.

She straightened the bone, ensuring that everything was lined up properly before securing the braces to either side of his leg. She tossed what was left of her tattered shirt into her pack, and then reached down to help Bellamy to his feet.

"Lean heavily on me", Clarke told him, "Don't put any weight on that leg or we'll both go down."

The only thing she got from him was a grunt, and then they were off. It was slow going, snow blowing all around them. It was beginning to pile up, drifts forming against rocky ledges.

Clarke had never been so happy to see anything as she was to see the little cabin, smoke curling from the chimney to kiss the sky. She opened the door, Bryce's terrified face the first thing she saw.

"It's alright", she assured him as she helped Bellamy to her room.

It was the first time she was seeing the bedroom that would be hers. The bed was huge, nearly taking up one whole wall. She helped him to sit on the side, pulling his shirt over his head in one fell swoop.

"This is not how I saw this day going", Bellamy joked with a wince.

Clarke ignored his sad attempt at humor, and then began to work on his pants. She grabbed a pair of scissors from her medical kit, cutting away the fabric until both legs were removed and his pants now resembled shorts.

"Gee thanks, Princess", Bellamy grumbled.

"Please tell me these weren't your last pair", she said quickly.

"No, I've got more in my pack."

"Good", Clarke breathed.

She threw his tattered clothing into the corner and then covered him with a blanket.

"I need to get water to wash all those cuts and scrapes. Don't move", she ordered.

"Clarke it's…"

"It's fine, Bell. I'm not going far."

She heard him mumble, but couldn't understand what he'd said. She smiled at Bryce on her way out, noticing that he hadn't left the rocking chair. Good boy, she thought to herself.

She trudged through the snow to the stream. She broke through the thin layer of ice, and drew two buckets of water before making her way back to the house.

Clarke rummaged around the house until she found a kettle of sorts and began to heat a small portion of the water. She checked on Bellamy, finding him exactly where she'd left him.

Soon the little kettle squealed, and she poured the steaming water into a basin. She took it back to the bedroom, sitting it on the bedside table before grabbing a bottle of the moonshine.

She gave Bellamy a swig first, and then poured some on a cloth and washed all of his cuts and gashes. He hissed as she ran the rag over his torso catching some of the deeper wounds.

After she was done she dipped her rag in the water and then proceeded to wash the dirt and mud from his skin. When she was satisfied that he was clean, she covered him with the blanket.

Clarke sat with him until he fell asleep and then she paced back into the living area, knowing she should go and get the panther. She couldn't let the meat go to waste.

"Bryce", she called softly, "Momma has to leave again. I want you to sit with Bellamy, ok. Be very quiet and don't wake him."

"Yes, Momma", the little boy replied.

"Good boy", Clarke said kissing his forehead.

She walked back out into the cold, the snow now above her ankles. It made walking difficult and slow, but her boys needed to eat. She finally found the panther; its blood staining the white fluff with crimson.

She dropped the buckets she'd brought with her and began to skin the animal. She removed all of the organs, and then began to cut the meat up into chunks and stuffing it into the buckets.

After she'd gotten all the meat she could salvage, she grabbed the black hide slinging it over her shoulder. It would make a good blanket or even a rug. She grabbed the buckets and began the long trek back to the cabin.

When Clarke made it back, she wrapped the meat in the hide and then covered it in snow. She rinsed her buckets at the stream, washing the blood from her hands as well.

She left the metal containers by the door, and then entered the warm cabin. Her clothes were wet, as was her hair, from the falling snow. She crept into her bedroom finding Bellamy awake and staring at her.

"How could you be so stupid", he asked hotly.

"Excuse me", she retorted.

"You could've gotten yourself killed", Bellamy replied, his eyes giving away his torment.

Clarke deflated at his hurt tone, and the fear that lurked in his brown eyes. She hung her head, an apology on her lips.

"I'm sorry, but we need to eat. We don't know when we'll have another chance at game, so I took the one we had."

"Just don't take anymore risks, Princess", Bellamy said as he closed his eyes.

Bryce was curled against his side, his brown eyes wide as he listened to their exchange. She bent forward, placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

"It's ok, buddy. He's just worried."

She watched as the little boy nodded, and then made her way from the room. She found a skillet and cooked some of the meat. They ate in silence, Bryce scrunching his nose at the gamey taste of the panther.

When they were finished, Clarke cleaned up the mess and then put Bryce to bed. It had been a long day and the little boy was worn out. She tucked the blanket around him, and then kissed his cheeks.

"Goodnight, sweetheart", she whispered.

"Night, Momma", the little boy answered sleepily.

She left him, quietly going to her room next door. She went about gathering blankets and a pillow before making herself a pallet on the floor. She was just getting ready to lay down when Bellamy's voice sounded behind her.

"There's room."

Clarke turned to stare at him.

"What", she asked in confusion.

"There's room up here for you too. I promise to be the perfect gentleman", Bellamy said, his voice quiet and slightly slurred.

Clarke thought about it for a moment, and then gave in. It would be nice to sleep on a real mattress for once.

"Fine, but if I thrash around too much wake me up. We can't risk further injury to the leg."

"Alright, you start hogging the bed I'll let you know. Now get in", he said holding the covers aloft for her to crawl under.

Clarke lay down beneath the orange blanket, the heat from Bellamy's body seeping into her cold limbs. She laid still, her eyes glued to the ceiling. She soon began to drift, the day's events catching up with her.

She fell asleep to the even sound of Bellamy's breathing, wishing this wasn't just a one-time occurrence.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I totally agree with you 100%, Lexa's influence on Clarke was absolutely terrible! I also agree with you that Lexa should be blamed for the bombing of Tondc, and what happened at Mt. Weather! That isn't the last we'll see of Fox's dad. He'll rear his ugly head later too! Clarke is going to realize the mistake she's made in pushing Bellamy away, but we all know the Princess and if she's one thing it's stubborn! Wise owl Lincoln is going to be back with more great advice later! Poor Bryce, bless his heart! We'll get him that happy family though, never fear! Mel is a dreadful little leech, and we're not done with her either!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's today's update! Sorry if it seems a bit short! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 11

Bellamy woke with a face full of blonde hair. He opened his eyes, nearly gasping at the vision beside him. Clarke lay sprawled beside him, her head on his chest and one arm thrown across his middle.

He removed her hair from the lower half of his face, smoothing it down and away from her features. Her mouth was slightly ajar, warm puffs of air ghosting over his skin. Her face was relaxed and she seemed to be at peace.

Bellamy was accustomed to going to bed with a woman, but waking up with one was entirely new. When Clarke's eyes fluttered open, he thought the whole waking up part was something he'd like to do more often.

"Morning, Princess", he said softly.

"Morning", she replied slightly disoriented.

He watched as she looked at where she was, and then the walls were back in place. She moved away from him, one of her hands shoving the blonde hair away from her face.

"I need to get up", she said quietly.

Bellamy observed her movements, carefully and calculated. He'd seen the way she looked, the hurt that'd passed across her features before she pulled away from him. He knew that she wanted this, wanted him, but she wasn't going to allow herself to be happy.

"That's right, Princess. Run away. You're getting good at that", he bit out.

He immediately regretted it when her shoulders slumped, and she paused at the doorway. She didn't turn to look at him, keeping her gaze trained dead ahead.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the strength to fight anymore."

Bellamy's chest tightened at her quiet admittance. The exhaustion in her words terrified him. She sounded so close to giving up, so close to falling into darkness.

He knew that Bryce was the only reason she got up in the mornings, but part of him had selfishly hoped that he was part of that reason too. Yet here he was reminding her of her past mistakes.

Without a second thought Bellamy sat up, throwing the blanket off his body. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, wincing as his the foot of his injured leg touched the cold dirt floor.

He got up, pushing down the nausea that rose in his throat as pain radiated from his injured limb. He sucked in a deep breath, his vision blurring and a cold sweat breaking out on his skin.

He pushed on, hobbling into the outer room. Bellamy found her with her back to him, her back tense as she began to prepare their breakfast. He made it to the rocker before he couldn't go any farther.

"Princess", he called hoarsely.

Bellamy watched as the blonde whirled around, her blue eyes wide. She rushed to his side; worry lining her features, as she knelt beside him.

"What are you doing? Do you want to be crippled for the rest of your life", Clarke whispered.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I was out of line in there. You had your reasons for going and I don't blame you", he said his dark eyes roving over her face.

She sighed, one of her hands gripping his own, her thumb tracing the veins in his wrist.

"I know you don't understand why I'm doing this, Bell. I don't understand it myself, all I know is that I can't hurt you again. You've got a bright future, Bellamy Blake, and I won't be the reason you give it up."

Bellamy stared at her, her words sinking in slowly. He'd thought they'd made progress the day before. For a moment he'd thought they would get past this, thought they could finally find peace.

Looking at her now, he realized that he had made headway. She wasn't backing away, she was close and he could feel her drawing closer. Her gaze was open, her walls not nearly as high as they had been yesterday.

"We'll figure it out, Princess. We don't have to understand it today, or even tomorrow, but we will. I'm here for the long haul, ok."

He watched as she withdrew, standing to pace away.

"What about Mel", she asked finally.

"Clarke, there's no hope for Mel and I", Bellamy answered firmly.

"But I saw…"

"She kissed me, Princess. It would never work because I'm in love with you. I love you Clarke, and I'll stay right here until you're ready to admit that."

Bellamy was surprised when she was suddenly there, kneeling before him once more. Her forehead rested against his, her blue eyes pained as she spoke.

"Bellamy", she breathed, "Hearing those words is… beautiful, but I'm too broken. What if I can't love you back?"

He brought his hands up to cup her face, pulling back to meet her gaze. He allowed her to see every emotion in his brown eyes, giving her an uninhibited view through the windows of his heart.

"Princess, I believe you already love me. You just won't let yourself admit it, you've painted a very dark picture. Clarke you were my light, offering me forgiveness when I didn't deserve it. Now I'm going to be yours. The only way we can get through this is together. I won't leave you to fight your demons alone", he finished with quiet conviction.

What she did next shocked him to his very core. When her lips touched his in a feather lite touch, he inhaled sharply. A jolt of electricity shot through him, and his heartbeat quickened.

Then she pulled away, her gentle hands gripping his forearms.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Bellamy allowed her to help him back, laying down on the lumpy mattress and watching as she fussed with the blanket. He gripped her hand, entwining her fingers with his own.

"Do you regret it", he asked.

A sad smile curved her lips and her blue eyes met his darkened gaze.

"No, Bell, I'll never regret you."

He watched her go, settling back on his pillow and staring up at the ceiling. Outside the wind was howling, but here in this tiny cabin they'd finally found a semblance of peace.

Clarke stood before the fire, her fingers brushing over her tingling lips. It had felt so right, still felt so right. Bellamy was dangerous. He was the one person who would never allow her to fall away.

Her mother would allow her to drift away, her friends would move on, but the Rebel King couldn't let her be. He'd reached into the darkness, brightening her guilt-ridden world with his devilish smirk and warm brown eyes.

Bellamy was like the sun after a hurricane, warming the earth with its golden rays and chasing away the darkness. She was beginning to realize that there was no running from him. No matter where she went he would find her.

Clarke was so tired of running, so tired of fighting. He was strong, she witnessed his strength, had felt it. So maybe the weight of her wrongs and guilt wouldn't crush him, maybe he could help her shoulder the load.

"Momma."

The blonde turned at the sleepy voice of her son. He stood in the middle of the room, one tiny fist rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"Hey little man, did you sleep well", she asked as she scooped him up.

"Yes, where's Bewamy", the little boy asked, burying his face in her neck.

"In here, Buddy", Bellamy called out.

Clarke carried Bryce into her bedroom, setting him on the bed. She watched as he crawled towards Bellamy, sitting near the man's chest and already starting to babble.

"You boys play nice. I'm going to make us some breakfast", Clarke said as she made her way from the room.

As she seared the panther meat in the one pan, the boys' voices and giggle drifted to tickle her ears. She smiled to herself, a feeling of contentment expanding in her chest.

It amazed her how well the two men in her life got along. They were inseparable, and their little chats were quite comical at times. She could hear Bryce making up a story about the panther, and Bellamy going right along.

She shook her head as she put the meat on the tin plates, carrying the simple fare into the bedroom. She tried to hold back a grin at Bryce's look of disgust.

"Eat up, buddy. You are what you eat", Bellamy said with a grin.

Both adults laughed at the little boy's wide-eyed look, and watched on in amusement as he inhaled his breakfast.

As Clarke sat watching Bryce and Bellamy, she couldn't help the feeling of family that enveloped her. She hadn't had a family in a long time, not since her father died and she discovered that her mother was the reason.

Now what she'd wanted for so long was at her fingertips, all she had to do was reach out and take it.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A HUGE thank you to Redhead17x for brainstorming with me on this! This fangirl's got some fantastic ideas that'll have you out of the writer's block rut in no time! :)**

Chapter 12

The next few days fell into an easy routine for Clarke. She cooked meals, carried water, tended Bryce, and fell asleep next to Bellamy Blake every night. It felt good just being the two of them.

Bryce was thriving under the constant attention, Bellamy telling him stories and teaching him little things here and there. It felt like they were a real family, untouched by the hardships that had once hung above their heads like threatening storm clouds.

The snow had stopped the day before, and was gradually beginning to thaw at the sight of the sun that had finally appeared that morning. Bellamy was still asleep after a rough night. His leg had pained him the night before, keeping both of them up into the wee hours of the morning.

Clarke sat in her rocker; Bryce lying on a blanket at her feet playing with some little wooden animals Bellamy had carved him. She was just about to get up and check on her patient when a soft knock sounded on the thick wooden door.

For a moment she was fearful, but then she heard Lincoln's voice and breathed a sigh of relief. She opened the door, finding the large man bundled in a plethora of furs with funny contraptions strapped to his feet.

At her questioning appraisal of his footwear, Lincoln smirked.

"Snow shoes", he explained, "They keep your feet from sinking into the snow, making it easier to walk."

"Interesting", Clarke smiled as she ushered him in, "What brings you so far from camp?"

"I came to check on the three of you, and I have a matter of importance to talk over with Bellamy."

Clarke nodded, wondering at the solemnity of the situation.

"Why don't you wait by the fire while I go wake up Bell. I'll fix you some tea as soon as I'm finished."

The blonde made her way into the other room, surprised to find Bellamy still asleep. She approached the bed, overwhelmed by the peaceful sight.

His features were relaxed, making him look so young and innocent. His dark curls were riotous, a few falling across his forehead in silent rebellion. His lips were a smooth line, soft and enticing.

She placed a gentle hand on his chest, her thumb running back and forth across his skin.

"Bell", she whispered, not wanting to startle him.

His eyes opened slowly, his dark orbs struggling to focus.

"Lincoln's here. He needs to speak to you."

She saw the panic that entered his gaze and she quickly sought to reassure him. "Octavia's fine, I've already asked."

Clarke watched him nod, and then struggle to sit up. She retrieved his shirt from one of the pegs on the wall, trying not to focus on how his muscles rippled as he pulled the fabric over his head.

Bellamy watched her go, not missing the faint blush that stained her cheeks. He heard her quietly call to Lincoln, and then the other man was filling the doorway.

"Lincoln", he greeted.

"Bellamy", the Grounder said with a nod, "What happened?"

"Fought off a panther, broke my leg, and rode out a blizzard with Clarke and Bryce", Bellamy said with a grin.

Lincoln simply shook his head before beginning to pace.

Bellamy watched him, wondering what was on the other man's mind. He didn't have long to wait because Lincoln soon stopped, turning back to speak.

"I can't stay in Camp Jaha any longer", he said quietly.

"Ok…"

"The people there look at me like I'm some kind of threat, and it's hard on Octavia. She feels closed in and she misses you. I was wondering if she and I could finish your cabin and move out here. I know we discussed building our own, but it doesn't appear that you'll need yours", the man ended with a smirk.

"Sure, you're welcome to the cabin. Clarke says I'm stuck here for another six weeks to eight weeks anyway."

"There's one more thing, Bellamy", Lincoln said seriously, "That was only part of my reason for coming here. My second, was to ask for your permission to marry your sister. I know I don't deserve her, but I love her with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my days seeing that she's happy and cared for."

Bellamy stared at the man before him, taking in the firm set of his jaw and the honest glint in his dark eyes. With a sigh, he nodded.

"You make her happy, so I can't object. I wish you two the best, but if you hurt her even the Princess won't be able to stop me from beating you to a bloody pulp", he said with a dangerous smile. Then he noticed the way that Lincoln began to squirm under his scrutiny. "There's a third reason, isn't there?"

"Yes, there is. Bellamy, Lexa will be angered by Clarke's outburst. She's going to be looking for any legitimate reason to end the alliance. You're clandestine relationship would be just the thing she'd need to undermine Clarke's authority. It is Grounder custom to go through the ceremony of rings before beginning a life together. To do otherwise is thought to be disgraceful."

Bellamy sighed, "So, what are you suggesting?"

"You need to marry her", Lincoln said quickly.

Bellamy's eyes widened, that hadn't been what he'd expected.

"What?"

"Before you overreact, hear me out. Your union would solidify your claim to leadership, as well as save the alliance. I know you care for her, and she for you. That little boy idolizes you. You could make it work, Bellamy."

The dark haired Rebel sat in silence for a moment, mulling over the other man's words.

"Give me some time to talk to her", Bellamy answered finally.

"The snow should thaw in four days time. There isn't much left to do on your cabin, so I'll bring a crew back and finish it. When I come, I'll also bring Kane and Abby. The marriages can be performed then."

Bellamy simply nodded and then watched as the man left. He knew he should feel cagey about the thought of marriage, but the only thing that worried him was that Clarke would say no.

However, no wasn't an option.

"Hey Princess", he called.

She made her way into the room, a cup of tea in each hand. She presented him with one, and then wrapped her hands around the other as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What did Lincoln need", she asked.

"He and O are moving out here. I gave them my cabin", he said, watching her face for any reaction.

He found none as she simply nodded, "That will be good. It'll be nice to have them out here with us. Plus you need to stay here."

Bellamy tried not to read too much into her words, but found the thoughts of domestic bliss to hard to push away.

"There was one other thing, Clarke, and I want you to hear me out before saying anything, alright?"

Clarke nodded and Bellamy continued.

"Lincoln said that Lexa is going to be searching for a way to dissolve the alliance and oust you from your throne", Bellamy said dryly, "Lincoln says that me living here with you will give her grounds to say that you are a disgrace sharing your life with a man not your husband."

"Bellamy, we're not…", Clarke said a blush rising on her cheeks.

"I know, but undoubtedly the Grounders believe that sharing a home is sacred, and not to be entered into lightly. Lincoln says that in order to save the alliance and maintain our roll in leadership, then we have to get married."

Bellamy watched as her eyes widened with shock, and her mouth hung wide open.

"We can't…"

"Yes, we can. I love you Clarke, but this doesn't have to be some big romantic gesture. It's a business arrangement. If it grows into something more, fine, but if not then at least we'll give Bryce a stable home and our people a stable alliance."

Clarke carefully considered his words, hesitation coloring her words.

"Bell, I can't marry you! It's not right! You deserve better."

Bellamy took her hand in his; using the only tactic he knew to convince her.

"We don't have a choice, Clarke. The fate of our people rests in our hands. As leaders we have to do what's best for them."

He felt terrible for making this more about duty than love, but he believed that love would come later. Right now he had to convince her, and he knew no better way than to prey on her sense of responsibility.

Finally she nodded, her blue eyes dark with determination.

"You're right", she said tiredly, "No matter what we have to do what's best for our people."

Bellamy smiled, cupping her cheek with his calloused hand as he drew her gaze to his own.

"I can't really kneel, Princess, but I want to do this right. So, Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?"

He watched as a soft smile curved her lips, her love for him clearly evident in her eyes.

"I would be honored to become your wife, Bellamy Blake."

With a smile, Bellamy leaned forward capturing her lips with his own. The kiss wasn't long or passionate, but it did hold promise- a hope that he and the woman he loved could find happiness and the peace they so desired in the shelter of each other's arms.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! Bryce is precious isn't he! I was pretty happy with Bryce's declaration about Bell's living arrangements lol I could totally picture him saying all that and it was just too cute to pass up! Yeah, with these two it sometimes takes some drastic measures for them to see things in a new light! I'm glad you liked the kiss! I was afraid I'd rushed it, so I'm glad that worked out. Happiness will be slow in coming, but as always I promise a Bellarke happy ending! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's taken so long guys! I know where I want to go, but not exactly how to get there lol I hope this will make up for my tardiness! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 13

The days passed in slow secession. Clarke both anticipated and dreaded the day of her wedding. Part of her felt a teeny bit victorious that she was going to be the girl to snag Bellamy Blake, while another part of her wondered if the only reason he was going through with this was to save the alliance.

The night after he'd proposed, she'd lain in bed and watched him sleep. This had become a regular occurrence, one that was probably borderline creepy. However, she couldn't stop herself from watching his chest rise and fall- from gazing at his features relaxed and peaceful.

Her mind wandered as she listened to him breath. She knew he cared for her, but he also cared for Raven and Harper. What made her different? How did she know that this was forever?

If there was one thing Clarke knew about, it was loss. She'd lost her father, Wells, Finn… She couldn't lose Bellamy. For her there was a difference. A BIG difference.

Now, sitting beside the stream with the wind whipping her hair and biting her cheeks, she contemplated the difference. She knew that she could never do to Bellamy what she'd done to Finn and this puzzled her.

She'd loved Finn, would even say that he'd been her first love in a way. However, her feelings for Bellamy ran much deeper, taking root in her heart and possibly even her very soul.

Suddenly, realization dawned on Clarke. She'd loved Finn, but she was IN love with Bellamy. There was the difference. Finn might have been her first love, but Bellamy was her last. She now understood that the dark haired Rebel was the last man she would give her heart to. He was her soul mate.

This thought startled Clarke because only a short while ago she hadn't believed in such fairytales. She'd never believed that she would live to see old age, let alone share it with someone.

Now, though, she wanted a future- wanted a life with Bellamy. As soon as that thought surfaced, so did her fear. She wanted to tell Bellamy how she felt, but she was terrified that the moment she did he would be ripped away from her.

Clarke knew that if anything ever happened to Bellamy that she was through. Not even Bryce could pull her back from the brink of that disaster.

She was pulled from her depressing thoughts when the sound of voices, a whole crowd of them, reached her ears. She stood, gazing out over the barren field shadowed by tall Pines to see the group from Camp Jaha approaching.

Clarke got up, quickly making her way to the house with her buckets of water. She walked through the front door to find Bellamy in the rocking chair, his deep voice resounding in the silence as he told Bryce a story.

"They're coming", she said with a smile.

She watched as Bellamy stood, grabbing the wooden crutch he'd fashioned, and placing it under his arm. He hobbled to the door, smiling as he watched the group approach.

Octavia rushed forward, hugging her brother tightly. She'd never seen him so happy, never on the Ark and certainly not on earth. His eyes sparkled with anticipation and she didn't miss the way his hand gripped Clarke's as she came to stand beside him.

"Congratulations you two", Octavia said with a smile.

"Thanks, O. We're happy for you and Lincoln", Bellamy replied.

"We're excited to have you both out here with us. It get's a little old with just this one for company", Clarke said, her amused gaze falling on Bellamy.

"Hey! I'm very entertaining", Bellamy scoffed.

Octavia laughed at their light banter, thankful to see both of her favorite people back on firm footing. For so long after Clarke left, she'd wondered if her brother would ever be the same.

Now watching them smirk at each other with love evident in their eyes, it was clear Bellamy was better than ever. Octavia smiled to herself, enjoying the sight of her brother's smile.

"Alright, Bell. I'm going to steal your lady love so we can get ready", O said stepping forward and taking Clarke's hand to drag her back inside.

Clarke watched Bellamy's stunned features as the door closed in his face. She looked at Octavia, slightly exasperated.

"Octavia this is just a business arrangement. It's not romantic or…"

"Clarke this is your wedding day, something you and Bellamy will remember for the rest of your days. It should be special."

Clarke couldn't argue with the other girl's logic. She did want this day to be special. She turned back to Octavia to see her holding a dress, the fabric a deep blue, with long flowing sleeves and a grey fur cape.

"It's beautiful", the blonde breathed, "You'll be the most gorgeous bride."

Octavia smiled, shaking her head. "Clarke this isn't mine, it's yours."

Clarke's eyes widened, and she tentatively reached out and took the beautiful garment.

"I made both of our dresses. I had to work day and night, but I got them finished in time. Lincoln traded for the material and the furs."

Clarke hugged the other girl, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Thanks, O. I know after everything…"

"Don't", Octavia interrupted, "I forgave you Clarke. I didn't realize at the time that all you were trying to do was keep my brother safe and I will be indebted to you for the rest of my life."

Clarke blushed slightly, her gaze falling back to the exquisite dress in her hands. The material was so soft and clean, something she hadn't had in a long time.

"Let's get this party started", Raven said from the doorway as she entered the small cabin.

"Raven, I've missed you", Clarke said as she hugged the other girl.

"I missed you too."

"Alright, let's get you clean and into that dress", Octavia said with a smile.

Clarke used one of buckets of water, washing the dirt from her body and using the soap Octavia had brought. The scent of lavender filled the room, and for the first time in a long while the blonde felt human again.

Octavia and Raven helped her into the dress, the soft material hugging her figure in all the right places. She ran a hand down the front, smoothing out the wrinkles in the skirt.

Clarke sat still beside the fire as Octavia gently braided her hair down her back, relishing in the attention and the warmth of the hearth. When the girl was done she patted her shoulder, holding out a piece of polished metal.

The blonde stared at her reflection, her golden locks styled artfully and tiny wisps of hair curling to frame her face.

"You look beautiful, Clarke", Raven said with a soft smile.

Clarke just smiled, "This day isn't all about me. O, it's your turn."

As Clarke was helping Octavia with her hair a knock sounded at the front door.

"I'll get it", Clarke said quickly, hoping it was Bellamy.

She hadn't been separated from him for days, and the past hour had been torture. She would never admit it, but she couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat as she reached for the door latch.

Clarke found herself sorely disappointed as Abby walked through the door. Her mother's face registered her shock, and then softened slightly.

"Honey, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom", Clarke replied.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Clarke nodded, the sound of the bedroom door closing softly echoing in the silence.

"You can't do this Clarke", Abby stated, "I know that you and Bellamy have been through a lot together, but you can't seriously be going through with this. He's a criminal!"

At her mother's final statement, Clarke felt her anger rise.

"So am I, or have you forgotten. I'm a traitor, sent to face death on earth for her crimes. Bellamy is the reason I'm still alive, and I truly believe that we can build a life together. I'm not a child anymore, Mom. I was forced to grow up, and I'm making the mature decision by marrying Bellamy. He will give me stability and Bryce a father. You can oppose this, but I'm not turning back. It's your choice whether to stay or go. I love you, Mom, but you can't dictate my choices anymore."

Clarke watched as her mother's eyes filled with tears, "I've lost you."

"No Mom, you haven't lost me", Clarke said in annoyance, "But if you continue to speak of my husband in the way you just did, then you will lose me. Bellamy deserves your respect as well as your gratitude. He's a good man, and I trust him with my life and now my heart."

"I know, sweetie, but I just don't want you to regret this."

"I'll never regret Bellamy, Mom", Clarke said earnestly.

Abby smiled, seeing the emotion her daughter refused to voice. Clarke clearly loved Bellamy, but she was hiding behind a sense of duty.

"That's all I needed to hear."

Just as Abby turned to go, Bryce came running through the door, skidding to a halt when he saw her.

"Hi, Abby", the little boy said with a smile.

"Hi, Bryce", the older woman answered.

"Hey, Momma, Bewamy wants to know if you're almost ready?"

Abby watched as Clarke ruffled the little boy's hair before sending him out with a message that they were almost finished. When her daughter turned back to her, she asked the question that had plagued her since the first day Clarke had returned.

"Why don't you want him to know who I am?"

"Mom, I…"

"Please tell me the truth."

Clarke sighed, knowing her mother wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Honestly, Mom, I don't trust you. You were the reason Dad was floated, you've been judgmental about the choices I've made, and you're controlling. I don't want that for Bryce. I don't want him to have to deal with your disappointment and condescension."

Abby gasped at her daughter's words, tears filling her eyes.

"I see."

"I'm not going to apologize, Mom, but give me some time and maybe we can work toward a better relationship", Clarke said as she took her mother's hand.

Abby nodded, wiping at the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Then the bedroom door opened, Raven and Octavia entering the main room. Clarke smiled at her friends, embracing them both in a tight hug.

"You both look beautiful."

"Come on, let's get you out there. Bell's probably about to have a conniption", O said with a smirk.

Clarke chuckled softly, exiting the cabin with a smile curving her lips. Her gaze drifted over the crowd until her eyes met those of Bellamy Blake. His eyes darkened when he saw her, an appreciative smile brightening his features.

She drew closer, the world fading until it was just the two of them. She blushed at his silent appraisal, and then his hand was gripping hers and his thumb was stroking over her knuckles.

"You look beautiful, Princess", he whispered.

Clarke took that moment to study him. He was wearing clean clothes, and his olive skin was bright and free of grime. He smelled as good as he always did, the scent of pine and something purely Bellamy assailing her senses.

"Shall we", he asked as he extended his arm.

Clarke reached for his arm, warmth seeping into her cold fingers through the soft material of his shirt. They walked forward slowly, Bellamy limping slightly. They stopped before Kane, the older man smiling at them fondly. Raven and Monty stood near Clarke, while Octavia and Miller stood up with Bellamy.

"We've come here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. We've all experienced the tragedies of life, but today we've come to celebrate the love that Bellamy and Clarke share. Miller, could you hand me the rings?"

Clarke stared at Bellamy, a question in her blue eyes. Where had he found the time to get rings? She watched as Nate produced two beautiful copper rings. They were simple and slightly misshaped, but they were the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

"Bellamy, place the ring on Clarke's finger and recite your vows", Kane prompted.

Clarke looked at Bellamy, his dark eyes serious and flickering with warmth. He slid the ring on her finger, and began to speak.

"Clarke Griffin, from this day forward I vow to provide for you, protect you, and give you all the love you deserve. Through my darkest days on earth you were always my light, and now I promise to be yours. There is nothing you could ever do that would change the way I feel, and I'll be by your side until my dying breath", he finished.

Clarke felt her eyes fill with tears at his honest declaration, his calloused fingers clinging to hers. She took his ring, gently sliding it on his finger and then capturing his gaze once again.

"Bellamy Blake, from this day forward I vow to shower you with tenderness, to help you see yourself the way I do, and give you the home that you deserve. Through my fiercest storms on earth you were my anchor, and now I promise to be yours. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you, and I'll be by your side until my dying breath."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride", Kane said with a smile.

Clarke expected Bellamy to kiss her like he always did, chaste and sweet. However, those were the last two words she would use to describe her wedding kiss.

Bellamy's lips descended on hers, and heat spread through her body. Fire raced through her veins, her heart feeling as though it would beat from her chest. His hands left a searing trail as his fingers tangled in her hair.

She could've gone on forever, but soon a throat clearing brought them back to reality. Bellamy pulled back slowly, his brown eyes black with desire and one of his hands resting on the side of her neck.

Clarke blushed, her swollen lips curving into an embarrassed smirk.

They moved aside, watching as Lincoln and Octavia took their place. The ceremony was simple and heartfelt, however the other couple didn't need to be pulled back to reality.

The rest of the day was spent working on Lincoln and Octavia's cabin, finishing it just before dusk. After Bryce was in bed, Clarke went to the bedroom she now shared with her husband.

She found him as she did every night, shirtless and wearing the cutoff pants she'd fashioned that first day. His eyes were closed, and his arms were folded behind his head. She changed her clothes, putting on one of his shirts before crawling in beside him.

Bellamy felt her presence, reaching for her and pulling her to him. She snuggled against him, placing her cold feet against his legs.

"Brrr, you're freezing", he said with mock annoyance.

"You're warm", Clarke answered, her eyelids already beginning to droop.

She knew that this wasn't the wedding night she'd always dreamed of, but that was ok. She had the man of her dreams and that's all that mattered.

She felt Bellamy drop a gentle kiss on her forehead, whispering "Goodnight, Princess."

Clarke couldn't help but smile as she buried her face against his shoulder, toned muscle pressing against her cheek. She fell asleep the same way she had for the past two weeks, to the sound of Bellamy's deep even breaths.

**Thanks for reading! Drop me a review and tell me your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I hope the wedding wasn't too disappointing! I can't wait to hear what you thought! :)**

**Martha: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed the latest update, and I can't wait to hear from you! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's taken me so long guys! I've started back to school and this week has been crazy! Thank you for your patience! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 14

Clarke thought her life would change drastically, but really things stayed the same. She took care of Bellamy and Bryce, cooked their meals and tended to the many "boo-boos" the two seemed to accumulate.

Over all life was good. However, she'd noticed something the past month about Bellamy. Something was bothering him and she didn't know what it was. She'd thought about asking him multiple times, but the timing hadn't been right.

Then one night after supper, as they put Bryce to bed, Clarke finally discovered the reason for her husband's hurt expression. They went through the routine, Clarke tucking the little boy in and giving him a kiss. Then Bellamy stepped forward, running a hand through the child's curls and telling him goodnight.

As they turned to leave the room, Bryce called out his usual, "Goodnight Momma, goodnight Bewamy!"

Clarke watched as her husband's face fell, and his brown eyes clouded with hurt.

"Goodnight buddy", Bellamy said before making his way to their room.

As Clarke dressed for bed, she studied Bellamy. He lay on his stomach, his intense gaze directed at the opposite wall. His strong back, littered with scars, was unmoving except for the gentle rise and fall of each breath he took.

She climbed in beside him, laying on her side and running her fingers up and down his spine in a gentle caress. She felt him shiver, and then he rolled over to face her. The look in his brown eyes broke her heart, but the wounded tone of his voice caused her near physical pain.

"Why doesn't he call me dad", Bellamy asked brokenly.

Clarke stared at him for a moment, trying to think of anything that might sooth his worries.

"Maybe he doesn't understand", she answered finally.

"Clarke, you and I both know that's hog wash. That boy is smart, he understands. What if he doesn't like me? What if he grows to hate me? I'm a terrible father."

Clarke's hands moved of their own accord, gripping his face and bringing his gaze up to meet her own.

"You listen to me, Bellamy Blake, you are a wonderful father. Never let anyone tell you any differently. Bryce will come around. We'll talk to him, so there's nothing to worry about."

She watched as Bellamy sighed, his breath ghosting over her face causing small tendrils of hair to tickle her forehead. He pulled her close, wrapping his strong arms around her.

As Clarke lay in the silence, her eyes closed as she listened to Bellamy breath, she thought about Finn. It was quiet moments like this that the ghosts of the past haunted her.

She remembered him being vibrant, and so full of life. However, the sound of his voice was beginning to fade from her memory. She didn't fight as hard to hold on to those things she remembered about him, thinking that past was better left buried.

Tonight though, memories surfaced- memories of the quiet times she'd had with Finn. Those times that she'd once treasured now paled in comparison to what she had with Bellamy.

She'd once longed for Finn's touch, for his embrace. Now looking back, she couldn't ever imagine wanting anyone else but the man who held her close. Her husband had become her whole world, and she found her resolve to keep him at arm's length was crumbling.

In the past month, Clarke had memorized everything Bellamy Blake. From the way he liked the tea that Lincoln brought them, to his sleeping habits, she knew it all.

It was comforting to know someone so intimately- to be able to read their expressions and understand the subtle nuances of their voice. She had something with Bellamy that she could never have had with Finn- she had a life.

As Clarke finally began to drift off to sleep, Bellamy's quiet snores the only disturbance, she was thankful for this man- her husband. A man she would love for the rest of her days, the father of her future children, and her partner in the journey called life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Bellamy woke to Clarke in his arms. This was his favorite thing about married life, waking up with the same woman every morning. His tent had had a revolving door of women from the moment he came to the ground. Then he'd grown close to Clarke and his invitations stopped.

He found that being with another woman when the only woman he truly wanted was his beautiful blonde co-leader, was agonizing. So, he'd stopped. He focused all his attention on Clarke, and being there when she needed him.

Now she was finally his, and the thought caused him to smile. He stared down at her, her blonde hair flying in all directions and her dark lashes fanned across her pale cheeks.

Bellamy couldn't resist any longer, he reached out and tenderly caressed her cheek- displacing the tendrils of hair that had fallen in her face. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and a smile curved her lips.

"Morning", she said, her voice husky from sleep.

"Morning beautiful", Bellamy replied.

He saw something pass through her blue eyes, darkening them. It was gone before he could comment, but the gentle kiss she pressed upon his mouth was enough to make him forget.

Bellamy felt the loss of her presence as she rolled out of bed and began to gather her clothes. He lay in bed, watching her steady movements as she readied for the day. He was always enthralled when she got to her hair, the brush carding through the thick blonde curls with ease as she removed the tangles.

He slowly got to his feet, his leg now fully healed. Clarke was still making him take things slow, but at least he could walk free of the crutch. He dressed on his side of the room, sitting down on the bed to tie his bootlaces.

When he raised his head, Clarke was standing before him. She came forward, placing her hands on his shoulders, her blue eyes earnest as she spoke.

"Would you like to talk to Bryce this morning or tonight?"

"Let's talk to him this morning and get it over with", Bellamy sighed.

He watched as her expression softened, and she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his own. One of her hands moved to massage his neck, kneading the knots of tension that tightened the muscles.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it together. Bryce loves you, sweetheart, and you are the best dad. So, don't worry, ok? We'll get to the bottom of this."

Bellamy felt his heart warm at her term of endearment. He placed his hands on her waist, his thumbs stroking back and forth across the material of her shirt.

"Thanks Princess. I don't know what I would do without you", he whispered.

He watched as her blue eyes turned playful, a smirk curving her lips.

"I know exactly what you'd do without me", she grinned, "You'd grumble. O says that's all you do while I'm out gathering herbs. Don't think I don't know you miss me when I'm gone Mr. Blake."

Bellamy growled low in his throat, grabbing Clarke in one swift movement and depositing her on the bed. He leaned over her, watching as her blue eyes went wide, and then he started tickling her.

"Well, Mrs. Blake, I have every right to miss you", he said, Clarke's giggles filling their bedroom.

He decided that there couldn't be a more beautiful sound than Clarke when she was happy. He loved her laugh, but he rarely got to hear it. He didn't realize he'd stopped tickling her until he was kissing her.

Her hands wound in his hair, her fingers massaging his scalp as his lips moved across hers. When he pulled back, the smile was no longer curving her lips but was still shining in her azure gaze.

Just then his stomach growled, and Clarke's giggles started anew.

"Well, it looks like someone's ready for breakfast", she said with a grin.

"Yes I am, so woman you'd better go fix me something to eat", Bellamy growled playfully.

"Yes, sir", Clarke replied with a mock salute before sashaying out of the room.

Bellamy followed her, sitting down at the wooden table to watch her work. Soon Bryce came out to join them, taking a seat on the bench beside Bellamy.

"Morning buddy", the Rebel said as the little boy smiled up at him.

Suddenly Clarke spoke, breaking the taut silence in the room.

"Bryce who am I", she asked, her eyes never leaving the meat she was cutting.

"You're Momma", the little boy said with a grin.

"Very good. Who's Bellamy?"

"The little boy squirmed for a moment, his eyes downcast.

"Bewamy", he answered softly.

Bellamy watched as Clarke's gaze trained on the little boy, her blue eyes searching his little face.

"Bryce, do you love Bellamy?"

"Yes, he's my…"

"He's your what", Clarke prompted.

"He's my friend", Bryce answered slowly.

"Bryce, Bellamy is more than your friend", Clarke answered gently, "He's your Dad."

Both adults watched as the little boy's expression turned to one of alarm.

"No", Bryce said frantically, "Bewamy can't be a daddy."

Bellamy's heart broke, and he struggled to come to grips with what the little boy said. However, Bryce's next words stopped him.

"Daddy's leave", the little boy whispered.

Bellamy watched as Clarke's eyes clouded with tears, her gaze pleading when she turned to him. He could tell she didn't know how to answer. He knew the same fears plagued her too- fears that he would die or worse grow to hate her.

He decided to take this moment to reassure them both.

"Bryce", he began after taking the little boy onto his lap, "I'm never going to leave you and you're Momma, ok? I love you both so much, and I always want to be here for you. I can't promise that nothing will ever happen to me because I don't ever want to break a promise to you. You don't have to call me Daddy right now, but I hope one day you'll understand that I'm not going anywhere."

Bellamy felt the little boy's arms come around him, hugging him as tight as the five year old could manage.

"I love you, Bewamy", Bryce murmured.

"I love you too, buddy."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! I love hearing from you guys! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the wedding! That thing gave me fits lol The vows were probably the hardest thing for me to write, so I'm really happy you liked them. Abby was rather annoying, and her comments about our favorite Rebel were unfounded. Most of the 100 attended, except for maybe Jasper. He's still not a happy camper, but we'll get him taken care of soon! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

** Ok, guys! New plan! I finally figured out what's been causing so much trouble. I hated where I was taking this story, and going the way I was I would never have finished! Now I've got a new perspective, and we're going to try a new route. This chapter is pretty much the same, but the ending is significantly different. So, I hope you guys don't just absolutely hate me for switching gears at this stage in the game, but I want to do my best for you and I really want this story to be something worth reading. So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

Chapter 15

The months passed, and Clarke found herself enjoying the meadow more and more. Bellamy's leg had fully healed, and she'd proclaimed him free of the crutch about two and a half months ago. He'd been overjoyed and now he was out and about nearly every day hunting and scouting out new building sites.

Winter thawed into spring, bringing with it warmer temperatures and green grass. Bryce played outside all day every day, coming in dirty and tired in the waning afternoon light.

She spent her days doing laundry, cooking, and spending time with her sister-in-law. If the two young women had been close before, they were doubly close now. Octavia had been teaching her to sew, and she'd been teaching her about medicine.

The two couples had dinner together three nights a week, where they would chat and play games. When the snow had made it nearly impossible to do much else, they'd all huddled in one cabin or the other and listened to Bellamy's stories.

However, snow was no longer a worry as the skies cleared and flowers bloomed. The warm air drifted through the open windows at night, and all was peaceful.

Clarke woke the morning of her fourth month-iversary, stretching with a yawn. She opened one eye to find Bellamy staring at her. His dark eyes were sparkling with mirth and his black curls were wild.

"Morning handsome", she said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning. You sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Helping you break ground for Raven and Wick's cabin yesterday nearly did me in", Clarke said with a smile.

She watched as Bellamy's expression grew serious, "You need to take care of yourself. You're allowed to rest, Clarke, I'm no slave driver."

Clarke looked into his serious eyes, knowing that she didn't deserve this wonderful man. Before she could comprehend what she was doing, her lips captured his.

At first, the kiss was sweet but it soon turned passionate. Bellamy's hands sent a trail of fire down her arms, and she could feel herself losing control so she quickly pulled back.

"I can't", she said, her voice sounding hoarse and foreign to her ears.

She watched as Bellamy's gaze shuttered, and he quickly turned away from her. She pulled the coarse bedding up to her chest, trying to shield herself from the hurt she'd seen written in his gaze.

"Bell, I'm…"

"Don't say it, Clarke. I apologize, I should have known you weren't ready."

She watched as he dressed quickly, and then he was gone. The quiet thud of the front door closing thundered in Clarke's ears, and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

The last thing she'd ever wanted to do was hurt her husband. She'd been so dead set on protecting her heart from losing him that she'd driven him away. That thought was a painful one, and in that moment she knew it was time.

It was time that she showed her husband how much she cared- time for them to take their relationship to the next level. The thought both excited her, and terrified her at the same time.

Clarke jumped from the bed, dressing quickly as she went over all of the things she wanted to have done before Bellamy came home that afternoon. She wanted to have the house clean, dinner cooked, and her apology prepared.

She pulled the sheets from the bed, and gathered the dirty clothes from the new wood plank floor, just one more reminder of how wonderful her husband was. She checked on Bryce, and then went out to the river.

Clarke found Octavia already kneeling beside the babbling stream, her baby bump already beginning to show.

"Good morning, O", Clarke said quietly as she knelt beside her friend.

"Alright, spill it. I already saw my brother march off to the building site like his tail was on fire. What's going on between you two?"

"We almost…"

"Clarke that's great", Octavia gushed.

"I didn't go through with it."

"Oops", O said with a cringe.

"I guess he thinks I don't trust him, but I do. I'm just terrified that the moment we get close that something will happen to him. He's not Finn, O. I can't live without Bellamy. That will be a tragedy I fear I'll never come back from", Clarke said, her head hung low.

Octavia stared at her friend, a soft smile playing across her lips.

"Clarke, life is always uncertain. We have to take the time we're given with those we love and make the most of it."

"I know, that's why I need you and Linc to keep Bryce tonight. I have some apologizing to do."

Octavia simply nodded, not wanting to embarrass her friend with her thoughts of"Finally!" and "It's about time!"

The two women went back to their washing, turning when they heard Bryce come tearing out of the house at a break neck pace.

"Morning, Momma! Morning Auntie O", the little boy called.

"Good morning, sweet boy", Clarke grinned as she hugged her son.

Then he was off again, skipping through the tall grass and swinging sticks like imaginary swords as he fought an invisible villain.

"Maybe if tonight goes well, you'll get another one of those", O said with a smirk.

Clarke's eyes grew round, "I didn't even think about that!"

"Yep, a kid with my brother's hair and your eyes would be the cutest thing ever. Well, except for the bun I've got in the oven", O grinned.

Clarke rolled her eyes, and then went back to her washing. As soon as they'd gotten everything clean, the two women hung the wet things on their shared line to dry.

The blonde then returned to her cottage, grabbing the broom her husband made for her a few short weeks ago and swept her nice plank floors. She dusted, cleaned the newly installed windows, and then began to plan what she would make for supper.

She'd just begun to gather her ingredients when a knock sounded on her door. She opened the portal, finding two burly Arkers standing on her doorstep.

"I'm sorry, but Bell's not here at the moment. Is there something I can help you with?"

Before she could move the two men grabbed her, and began to drag her across the yard and into the woods. Bryce saw the men taking his mother, and ran at them with a stick.

The men knocked the little boy aside, which immediately made Clarke fight harder. She got in two good kicks, and she knew she'd broken one of their noses with her thrashing.

"Bryce", she called, "Go home."

She watched as understanding lit in the little boy's eyes, and he quickly rose from the dirt and took off back to the cabins.

Octavia had heard the noise, and came out in enough time to see two men dragging Clarke away and Bryce running back from the woods. The little boy's features were etched in fright, and his breath was coming in quick little gasps.

She knelt before her nephew, placing a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Bryce, I need you to find Bellamy and Uncle Linc. Tell them what happened. Tell them I'm following the Arkers and I'll leave them a trail. Now run!"

Octavia didn't wait to see if Bryce took off, instead she started the way she'd seen the two men taking Clarke. She broke a branch here, turned over a rock there, knowing Lincoln would pick up on it.

All the while she ran, she worried. When she and Lincoln had left Camp Jaha, there had been some bad feelings towards Clarke but she'd never thought they would take it this far.

Raven told her when she last visited that Mel had been inciting the parents of the 100 against Clarke, saying that she would only lead their children to their deaths. Then when the kids had begun to talk of moving out to the meadow, and away from the safety of camp, this only seemed to fuel the fire of hatred.

Octavia felt guilt burning in the pit of her stomach, she should have told her brother about the unrest in Camp Jaha. She should have warned him of the possible danger. Instead, she'd kept quiet and now her best friend was in trouble.

Bellamy had worked hard all morning to forget Clarke's actions earlier that day. He could still see the fear in her eyes, and it sickened him to think that she was afraid of him.

He shook his head; bring himself back to the present. He was just about to show Jasper his home site when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned in just enough time to see Bryce run into the clearing.

Bellamy ran to intercept the little boy, taking in the scratches and scrapes littering his arms and face. His clothes were dirty, and his brown eyes were filled with fear.

"Momma…", the little boy cried.

"What's happened Bryce", Bellamy asked, his voice strained.

He heard Lincoln approaching, the other man worried for his own wife.

"They took her!"

Bellamy's blood froze in his veins, and he took off at a dead run back to the cabin he and Clarke shared. He found it empty, signs of a struggle marking the dirt that spread out before the doorway.

"Raven", Bellamy yelled.

The dark haired woman appeared, her features worried and her arms outstretched ready to take Bryce from him.

"Keep him safe. Men, you're with me!"

Bellamy followed Lincoln as the Grounder followed the trail O had left for them. They ran for what felt like forever, then a pain filled scream ripped through the air.

"Clarke", Bellamy whispered brokenly before running in the direction of the sound.

He burst through a clearing, stopping in his tracks at what he saw. A group of at least thirty Arkers stood around two tall pines. Tethered between the two trees was Clarke.

Bellamy rushed forward, taking in how her shirt barely covered her skin. The material was in shreds, bloody, and covered in dirt. Long bloody welts marred the skin of her back, and wrapped around her ribs. Her legs had long ago ceased to support her weight.

"Lincoln", came the Rebel's tortured cry.

He cut the ropes, and Clarke fell forward. He caught her, the moan that escaped her lips tearing at his heart. Before he had time to assess the extent of her wounds, his brother-in-law was there.

"Take her and get her back to our cabin. I need to deal with things here", Bellamy croaked.

However, a strangled moan from the woman he loved stopped him.

"Bellamy", she said, her voice filled with pain, "I…I…"

"Shhh", he soothed, smoothing her dirty blonde hair back from her face, "You're safe. I'll be with you as soon as I can."

He watched as Lincoln left, the Grounder's gaze searing all in its path. Then the Rebel turned to address the crowd. Before he could get a word out, Mel came sprinting towards him.

"Bellamy, thank goodness! Where's Clarke", she asked.

"She's safe. Do you know what happened here?"

"No, I have no idea", the girl said innocently.

"I heard otherwise", Bellamy growled.

"Look, Bellamy she's bewitched you! She's lied to all of us", Mel cried, her voice growing louder with each word.

"Clarke did not bewitch me! I love her!"

"You think you do, but she's manipulated you Bellamy. Just likes she's done to the 100. You all follow her blindly, and she's going to lead you to your deaths."

Bellamy stood, eyes wide and anger burning in his chest at the woman's words. Then he raised his voice, menace and rage dripping from each syllable.

"What happened here today is a disgrace to your children! They were sent here to die, but they survived all because of the woman whose life you so selfishly tried to take! She's saved more lives than any of you could imagine. The things she's done, she did simply to protect her people- your loved ones. You should be ashamed of yourselves, and so thankful that I love her enough to know that my making you suffer would not be what she would want. However, at the moment that's all I can fathom. So, go back home where you belong before I change my mind", he finished with a savage snarl.

He watched as the mob began to disperse, their heads hung low in shame. He caught sight of Mel trying to leave with them and caught her arm.

"You, on the other hand, are not going anywhere. I don't love you, never have and I never will. You were nearly the cause of my wife's murder and I won't be forgetting that any time soon. I suggest you run so far that I can't find you because if I ever do, there will be no second chances."

Bellamy put her away from him, watching her stagger at the force of his action. He didn't miss the look of rage in her eyes, but he knew that his own burned far brighter.

After she disappeared, he took off back towards his cabin. Worry assailed him and all he could think was that he would lose Clarke. He could hear the rest of the guys from the 100 close on his heels, but he just kept going.

When he finally made it back to the cabin, he ran for his and Clarke's room. Her moans filled the air, an occasional scream piercing the quiet as Lincoln cleaned her wounds.

She thrashed wildly, her pain taking her to a place of delusion and torment. Suddenly she grew still for a moment, and he gave a sigh of relief but then she was screaming again.

"Bellamy! No, please! Bellamy!"

Bellamy rushed forward, shoving past Lincoln where he fought to keep Clarke stabilized so she wouldn't harm herself. He sat down on the mattress beside her, taking her bruised hands and rubbing soothing circles on her palms.

She quieted immediately, her movements stilling at the sound of his voice.

"Shhh, sweetheart. I'm here", he soothed, "I'm here."

Bellamy stayed there, holding her hands as Lincoln worked. She would twitch or moan, but the screaming and thrashing had stopped. He looked at O and found his sister standing in the corner of the room with tears streaming down her cheeks.

After the Grounder had finished, he left so that Octavia could help Bellamy change Clarke's clothes. After she was in a clean pair of his shorts, lying on her stomach with bandages wrapping around her torso, Bellamy hugged his sister.

"She's going to be fine, O", he whispered.

"How could they do this to her? Don't they understand?"

Bellamy held his sister close, his watchful gaze trained on his wife.

"People attack what they don't understand. Those people weren't here with us. They didn't see the sacrifices she made to keep us all alive. They didn't see the dark circles beneath her eyes, or the trembling of her hands. They didn't see the fear in her eyes, or hear the uncertainty in her voice. We did, O, and we have to make them understand."

Just then the door to the bedroom burst open and Abby came rushing in. The loud noise woke Clarke, a low moan tearing from her throat as she struggled to rise.

Bellamy glared at Abigail Griffin, moving immediately to comfort Clarke. He urged her to stay put, helping her to lie back down. She complied, her raspy voice drifting to his ears in a barely audible whisper.

"Bellamy", she slurred.

"Yeah, Princess. I'm here", he said as he smoothed the hair from her face.

"Sore", she croaked.

"I know, baby, just lie still", he crooned.

Then he turned to Abby, his soft tone a sharp contrast to his granite features.

"What are you doing here?"

"We heard, and…"

"Lincoln's seen to her, there's nothing more for you to do", Bellamy replied, cutting her off.

Abby's temper flared, "Don't you dare pin this on me, Bellamy Blake! This isn't my fault!"

She watched as the young man stood, his hand gently untangling from her daughters hair before wrapping almost painfully around her arm. He said nothing, simply dragged her from the room and out of the house. He finally stopped after the night surrounded them, whirling on her with anger filled eyes.

"Keep quiet! She's suffered enough without your screeching disturbing her. Yes I do and will blame you! You could have stopped this, chancellor", he spat.

The woman stared at him, his words sinking in.

"I didn't know this was what they were planning. Mel's been stirring the pot, but I thought surely they wouldn't go so far as to take justice into their own hands", she sighed.

"People are capable of any and all evils. I should have been notified of the disturbance so I could have taken precautions to keep my family safe. Instead my son had to watch his mother be dragged from our home, and now my wife will bear even more scars as a reminder of her choices. I'm going back to her. You go back and settle your people. Make sure they understand that any other threats will be severely punished. I will not show mercy next time."

Abby stared at her son-in-law, seeing for the first time why so many people feared him. As he walked away, a chill ran down her spin and his words echoed in her ears.

The young man looked like a roaring inferno, ready to burn through her camp. She didn't doubt his words, and she pitied anyone who crossed him. She watched as Marcus approached, his features stern and worried.

"You hear that", she asked.

"Yes, every word. If we're not careful Blake will start a war we won't be able to contain. He's an asset when he's fighting for us, but against us I fear he would bring Camp Jaha to its knees."

"We have to handle this carefully, Marcus, and I'm not just saying that because those fools harmed my daughter. I had no idea what my son-in-law was capable of, but I believe I got a glimpse of it. I don't want to see our home leveled because of the stupidity of a few."

"Let's do as he says and go back to camp. We'll call a meeting of the counsel and discuss how best to handle this. You can come back in a few days when Clarke is more rested and Bellamy has calmed."

Abby nodded, following Marcus back the way they'd come.

Bellamy entered the dim room, barely making out his sister's form where she stood near the bed.

"You should get some rest", he said quietly.

"This is my fault", Octavia answered, tears evident in her voice.

"No, Octavia. There is nothing…"

"I knew", she whispered.

"What do you mean you knew", Bellamy asked, his tone filled with confusion.

"I knew about the unrest at Camp Jaha. Things were already stirred up before Lincoln and I left. I should have told you, Bell, I'm sorry."

Bellamy stared at his sister. He wanted to be angry with her, wanted to blame someone for this terrible thing. However, he couldn't do that. He gripped her shoulders loosely, turning her to face him.

"This is not your fault. If anyone is responsible, it's Mel. She incited the mob, and she put it into their heads that Clarke was a threat. None of this is on you. This was their choice."

Bellamy felt his sister's arms wrap around his waist, and he pulled her close. He buried his face in her hair, trying to calm his fraying nerves. The door to the bedroom opened and Lincoln stepped inside.

He checked on Clarke, and then took Octavia into his arms.

"You need rest, my love", he spoke quietly.

The young woman nodded, tears still making slow tracks down her cheeks. Just as they were about to leave, Clarke groaned. She struggled to sit up, wincing at every movement.

"Bellamy", she whispered.

The room was dark, and her eyes fought to adjust. Fear settled upon her like a heavy blanket, and panic took over.

"Bellamy", she cried, fighting through the sheets, trying desperately to move from the bed.

What if something had happened to him? What if… She couldn't think about that. She had to get to him.

Clarke was just about to give in to the wave of panic that crashed over her when a pair of gentle hands settled on her arms. She knew those hands, had spent countless hours memorizing ever callous- every line.

"Bellamy", she said, her voice broken.

Her hands moved of their own accord to grasp the material of his shirt. Her back and sides felt like they were on fire, but she needed to know that he was safe and unharmed.

"Are you hurt?"

It was too dark for her too see the shocked expression that flitted across his features, but the warm tone of his voice soon settled her racing heart.

"No, Princess, I'm fine. Just lay back down. You took a nasty beating. Do you remember?"

Clarke nodded, moving to do as he'd asked. The minute her head hit the pillow another thought surfaced. Bryce!

"Bellamy, where is Bryce? Is he ok", she asked, fear once again gripping her heart.

"I'll go get him, you just rest."

Bellamy turned to go, leaving his wife in the capable hands of his sister and brother-in-law. He moved out into the main room, finding Raven sitting in the rocker and Wick sitting against the wall.

He looked to the dark haired woman and found his son nestled in her arms, his little face relaxed in sleep. He sighed, knowing things could have been so much worse that day. He'd nearly lost Clarke and that thought alone was enough to make his heart constrict painfully in his chest.

"Thanks for watching him", Bellamy whispered as he took the sleeping child from Raven's arms.

"He was no trouble", Raven replied with soft smile as she and Wick stood to leave.

Bellamy carried Bryce into the other room, watching as Clarke's bright gaze lit on their son. He could see the way her chest expanded at her sigh of relief. He placed the boy on the mattress between them, and then moved to ready for bed.

Clarke carded her hand through Bryce's hair, letting the silky curls slip through her fingers as she watched her husband. He seemed bone weary, just as weary as she felt.

When he finally climbed into bed, she moved her hand from Bryce's hair to Bellamy's. She massaged his scalp, smiling as he groaned appreciatively. He lay on his back, his eyes closed, with one hand lying on Bryce's back.

Clarke watched as his lashes fluttered, and his dark gaze roved over her features. The brown depths were serious, the fear and anger once again flaming to life.

"I could have lost you today", Bellamy growled.

"But you didn't", she whispered.

"Princess when I saw what they'd done to you, I don't know what kept me from slaughtering them all", he replied, his words harsh and self-deprecating.

"Bell, you're a good man. I know you, and I know that you aren't one to allow yourself to be governed simply by emotions."

"Clarke, I could have…"

"I know what you could have done, sweetheart, but you didn't. You remained in control like the amazing leader that I know you are."

Clarke felt his head turn beneath her fingers, his hand moving from Bryce's back to her cheek. His thumb stroked gently over her skin, the warmth of his palm making her feel safe and adored.

"Get some sleep, Princess", Bellamy said finally, "You've had a rough day."

"Night", Clarke said with a smile as she closed her eyes, Bellamy's warm hand enveloping her own the last thing she felt before sleep claimed her.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I hope you guys will like the new direction I'm taking us in! :) Another chapter will be up ASAP! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, I hope I haven't ruined the story for all of you! This is the new chapter 16, so please completely disregard the former one! I really hope y'all like this chapter! Caution- Bellarke fluff ahead! :)**

Chapter 16

The next morning Bellamy woke to a pair of small feet stuck in his back, little toes digging into his skin. He opened his eyes, scrunching them closed again when the bright sunlight accosted him. He tried again, his gaze falling on his two bed partners.

Bryce was sprawled sideways between them, and the Rebel had never been more pleased with himself. He'd nearly made the bed smaller, but he would forever be glad he didn't.

The little boy's curls were sticking out in every direction; his head nestled against Clarke's side. His hands were clasped together beneath his chin, and his mouth was curved in an adorable sleepy smile.

Bellamy's gaze shifted from his son to his wife. Clarke lay on her stomach facing him. Her blonde hair cascaded all around her giving her an unearthly look, and her lashes lay thick and dark against her fair skin.

He watched as they fluttered open, her blue eyes hazy before clearing and focusing on him. Her smile was bright, and a soft chuckle escaped when she saw their little visitor between them.

"Good morning", she whispered.

"Morning, Princess", Bellamy smirked, "Sleep well?"

"Like a rock. I don't know a time on earth that I've ever slept that hard", Clarke admitted.

"How do you feel this morning?"

Clarke moved to sit up, wincing as her back and sides burned, her muscles constricting in protest. When she was finally in a sitting position, cross-legged with Bryce's head in her lap, her gaze returned to Bellamy.

"Sore, but alive", she smiled.

She watched as his features darkened, and he rose quickly from the bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxers, and then a black shirt covered his muscular torso.

"Bell, where are you going?"

"Camp Jaha", he answered darkly.

"Why", Clarke asked in confusion.

"The Chancellor needs assistance keeping her camp in line, and I'm going to offer my services."

Clarke watched her husband, the way his shoulders tensed and his hands fisted. Camp Jaha wouldn't know what hit them if Bellamy went full on Rebel king on them. She'd seen the fear he could incite, had seen the way he could make grown men cower with a single look.

"Babe you can't…"

Bellamy whirled to face her, his dark gaze igniting with a burning rage.

"They nearly killed you Clarke. If left unpunished, who knows what they'll do next. We know the dangers of mobs; we know what they can do. Camp Jaha needs to learn their lesson."

Clarke rose from the bed, hobbling to stand before him. She reached out, laying her hands on his shoulders and letting them glide down the length of his muscular arms, her fingers entwining with his.

"They need to take responsibility for their own camp. The only people we are responsible for are our own", Clarke said softly.

She heard his sigh, his hot breath stirring the wispy curls that fell across her forehead.

"Fine, but if anything like this happens again I'm not going to just sit on my hands and lean back on my thumbs", Bellamy growled.

"And I wouldn't expect you to, but let's let my Mom and Kane try and figure things out first. It took us a while to take control in the beginning. They'll learn in time."

Clarke felt Bellamy lean down, his forehead resting against her own.

"What would I do without you", he whispered.

"You'd burn down half of Camp Jaha", Clarke snickered.

"You know me so well", he replied with a smirk.

Bellamy stepped back from her, but his hands quickly shot out when she began to sway.

"You need to be back in bed", he said seriously.

"I won't argue with you there."

After Bellamy saw her situated, he gently picked up Bryce and carried him to his own room. After the late night they had, he was going to let the little boy sleep in. He watched as the child rolled onto his stomach, sprawling across his mattress.

The Rebel chuckled softly, closing the door with a quiet click, and then making his way back to the room he and Clarke shared. He found her in the exact same position; only her eyes were open as she observed him.

Bellamy lay down beside her; gently pushing her blonde curls out of her eyes with his calloused fingers.

"What have you got to do today", Clarke asked him.

"Nothing, I'm staying right here."

"Bellamy…"

"Please, Princess. I would feel better if I could stay around the house where I can keep an eye on you."

Clarke stared into his dark brown eyes, taking in the worry and fear that still lurked in their depths.

"I'd like that", she said softy.

So, for the next three days Bellamy stayed home. He cooked, cleaned, and kept Clarke from going crazy cooped up in their small cabin.

Lincoln and Octavia would drop by throughout the day, usually at meal times, to visit. That was the only time Bellamy would leave the house, taking Bryce outside to play as he and his brother-in-law talked.

Octavia was sitting on the bed with Clarke, the two women discussing their spouses.

"He's been a nervous wreck since the incident", Clarke whispered, "He's even having nightmares. He woke me up calling my name last night."

"He was terrified, Clarke. I don't know that I've ever seen him so scared."

"Well, thanks for bringing your husband by. It's the only time Bell will even leave the house", Clarke said in exasperation.

"Lincoln too", O said with a grin.

"He's hovering too", Clarke said in astonishment.

"Yep, he barely lets me go to the latrine by myself. He waits outside and paces!"

Clarke giggled at the mental picture her friend's words conjured.

"Oh you laugh now, but you wait until you get pregnant. You think Lincoln's bad, my big brother is going to stick to you like tree sap!"

Clarke immediately sobered, "He will, won't he?"

"Yep, then we'll see who's laughing", O said with a smirk.

Not for the first time, Clarke wondered what it would be like to give her husband a child. She was quickly coming to see that it was something she desperately wanted.

Bellamy would be a great dad, and the image of him holding their newborn was something Clarke could not shake from her mind.

"He'll be a wonderful father", she said quietly.

Both women jumped when the bedroom door banged open, and Bellamy came strolling in.

"Who'll be a wonderful father", he asked in confusion.

"You will", Clarke answered, her eyes never leaving his face.

Octavia watched as her brother's eyes darkened, an unreadable emotion flickering to life in the dark pools.

"Clarke, would you mind if Lincoln and I take Bryce for the afternoon?"

She watched as the blonde looked at her distractedly, "Hmmm?"

"Never mind. Lincoln and I are taking Bryce with us", O said.

"Yeah, that's fine", Bellamy answered.

Octavia left the room, watching as neither person moved.

"This is going to be interesting", she muttered to herself as she approached her husband.

"Hey Auntie O", Bryce said with a grin.

"Hey sweetie, how would you like to stay with Uncle Linc and I tonight?"

"Really", the little boy said excitedly.

"Really", Octavia said as she sent him ahead to their cabin.

"What was that about", Lincoln asked.

"My brother and his bride have some things to discuss", she said cryptically.

"Oh", Lincoln said staring at her in confusion.

Octavia rolled her eyes, her husband's expression turning to one of understanding.

"Ohhhh!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke stared at her husband, his molten gaze roving over her features.

"You think I'll be a good dad", he said finally.

"The best", Clarke assured, "I want a house full of little dark haired rebels with their daddy's eyes."

Bellamy felt his heart stutter, and he suddenly found that he couldn't stay away from her. He sat down on the bed beside her, his eyes wide and hands wringing in his lap.

He felt the bed shift as Clarke scooted closer, her hands taking his own. He looked at her, drinking in her beauty. Her blonde hair had always fascinated him, the way it shone in the sunlight.

"See there's where we have a problem, Princess", he said gruffly.

He watched as a look of hurt passed over her features, her hands moving out of his own. He held on to them, her gaze flying to meet his.

"I want a house full of little blue eyed angels who look just like their mother", he said softly.

Emotion knotted in Clarke's throat, joy exploding in her chest at his heartfelt declaration.

"How about one of each", she whispered.

"I could live with that", Bellamy replied.

She leaned forward, her lips capturing his in a gentle caress. Her hands reached for the hem of his shirt, and he pulled away.

"Are you sure", he asked hoarsely.

Clarke smiled, one hand entwining in his dark curls.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

The next morning, Clarke woke wrapped in the arms of the man who was now honestly and truly her husband. She looked up from where her head lay atop his chest, loving the way his nose twitched in his sleep.

She began to trace the scars that littered his skin, remembering how he'd earned each and every one. Some were from the mountain, and those caused tears to well in her eyes.

She had no idea she was crying until Bellamy placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry", she sobbed.

Bellamy stiffened, not sure what she was sorry for.

"If you're having regrets, I…"

"No", Clarke said quickly, "No, I don't regret us. I regret sending you to that mountain. I should have found another way."

Bellamy rolled onto his side so he could be face to face with the woman he loved. He needed her to understand.

"Clarke, it was my decision. You need to understand that. You may have thought that you sent me, but the truth is that I had already decided to go. I knew that if I didn't, then you would, and I couldn't let that happen."

"But the things I said…"

"Were lies", Bellamy said softly, "You had just killed Finn to save him the pain of the death the Grounders had waiting for him. You were convinced that Lexa was right, that love made you weak because it made you feel something. You numbed yourself to your feelings, to your pain. That's why you said I was worth the risk, and deep down I knew you didn't mean it."

"You always know the right thing to say", Clarke whispered as she snuggled close.

"I know you, sweetheart, and with knowing you comes knowing what you need to hear."

"Thanks, Bell", Clarke said as she placed a light kiss over his heart.

"You're welcome, Princess."

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door. Bellamy quickly disentangled himself from his wife's embrace, stopping at the sound of her laughter.

"What", he asked in confusion.

"Babe, put some clothes on!"

He looked down to find he was only wearing his boxers. He turned to face his wife, a little frown settling on his features.

Clarke raised her hands in surrender, "Hey, I don't mind, but do you really want to make a habit of answering our front door in your underwear?"

Bellamy gave a low growl, his lips colliding with hers in a heated kiss.

"Does the Princess not like to share", he asked after pulling away.

Clarke's fingers were twining in his curls, her blue eyes fixed on his face.

"You? Never. You're mine, Blake, and all those other women will just have to live without you", she said huskily.

"Mmmm, good to know", he said kissing her once more.

The knocking sounded again, and Clarke giggled.

"I think they're getting impatient."

"I'm coming", Bellamy yelled, pulling on his pants and boots as he made his way to the door.

Abby stood outside her daughter's house, the early morning sun beating down on her back. She knocked for what felt like the tenth time, and moments later heard her son-in-law's agitated voice.

Then the door was wrenched open, and there before her stood none other than Bellamy Blake. He was dressed in a pair of dark pants, boots unlaced, and his unbuttoned shirt gaping to reveal his chiseled torso.

Abby took in his tousled curls, and the deep red hue of his lips. She felt a blush creeping up her neck at the implications, and all she wanted to do was run as quickly as she could back to Camp Jaha and try to unsee and unknow everything!

"What can I do for you, Chancellor", Bellamy asked with a sneer.

"I'm here to see my daughter."

She watched as the young man hesitated, and his scowl darkened. She half expected him to slam the door in her face.

"This was your fault", he growled, "Your counsel needs to handle this, or I'll handle it myself."

Abby watched as Clarke entered the room, and Bellamy's whole expression changed. The young man dropped a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "I'm going to go see if I can't help Lincoln with that fallen tree."

Abby saw the smile that curved her daughter's lips, her blue eyes glued to the door that had just fallen shut upon Bellamy's quick exit.

"You love him", Abby said.

"Yes, I do", Clarke replied, offering her mother a seat at the table. "I've got some tea, would you like a cup?"

"No thank you, sweetie. I'm not staying long, I just came to check on you."

"I'm fine, Mom", Clarke said with a soft smile, "Never better."

"Would you let me check your injuries to at least ease my mind?"

Clarke nodded, lifting her shirt so her mother could see the angry red stripes that wrapped round her back.

"They seem to be healing nicely", Abby said with relief.

"Bell's been taking really good care of me."

Abby looked at her daughter, seeing her at peace for the first time. Clarke seemed safe and content in this meadow with her son and husband. It seemed that her guilt had begun to ebb, and she was finally coming to grips with the choices that she'd made.

"I'm happy for you, Clarke."

Clarke stared at her mother in confusion, "Why?"

"You've found where you belong, here with Bellamy and Bryce. I don't think I've seen you this happy since your father died."

"Dad would have liked him", the blonde said softly, "They could have talked about literature and history for hours. I wish they could have met."

Soon a knock sounded at the door, followed by Octavia's entrance.

"Hello, Chancellor", the young woman said as she made her way to sit beside Clarke.

"Hello, Octavia", Abby greeted warmly, "Well, I'd better go. I need to make sure Kane hasn't destroyed the camp in my absence."

"Bye Mom", Clarke called as she watched her mother leave.

"Wellll…", O prodded.

Clarke turned back to her friend, a small smile curving her lips.

"Bellamy is now truly my husband in every way."

"Yes! I knew it", Octavia said with a grin.

"He's so different, O. The way he makes me feel, the way his kisses cause these little flutters in my chest. I've never felt anything so wonderful", Clarke said in awe.

Octavia laughed at her friend. Never had she seen two people so love struck.

"That's love, honey! You'll never get used to it!"

"Good", Clarke said with a smile, "I always want to feel this way."

Just then the door opened, and Bellamy strolled into the room. His features were brightened by a smile as his gaze landed on Clarke.

"Well, Princess, what are my two favorite girls talking about?"

Clarke blushed, but Octavia blurted it right out.

"I heard that you and Clarke had a pretty good night."

Bellamy felt a blush creep up his neck and settle on his cheeks.

"Yes we did", Clarke said with a smirk, "Now if you'll excuse us, we want to have breakfast."

O smiled, watching as Clarke stood to embrace her husband. She'd never seen Bellamy so happy, and she knew she owed that bright smile to none other than Clarke Griffin. As she left, Octavia couldn't help but imagine what the future would hold for her little family, and she also couldn't help the excitement that welled up at the prospect of a playmate for her little one.

"Who knows, kid", she said with her hand over her rounded baby bump, "You may get a little cousin sooner rather than later."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like the new direction I'm heading in! Mel is going to creep back up, but a little bit slower this time. I'm going to try to plan out the next big disaster a little bit better, and she will definitely be involved! Bryce is safe! No kidnapping and no poisoning lol Thank you so much for you're support of my stories, it really means a lot! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favs! You guys are the absolute best! Well, two chapters in one day! I haven't done that in a while! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 17

Mel had been running for a week, always looking over her shoulder for the retribution she was sure was coming. She had wandered aimlessly until one day she looked up and found Mount Weather looming above her.

She walked slowly to the entrance, fear clawing at her throat. Suddenly a hand closed around her bicep. She screamed, trying to jerk out of her captor's grip. The hand fell away, and she was able to turn to see the person who'd startled her.

Before her stood a man, ragged and filthy. He was a giant of a man, his head shaven, and his dark eyes piercing. There was something sorrowful about him, something that tugged at her heart.

"Who are you", Mel asked, her voice shaking.

"I am Tarren", the man said gruffly.

The Grounder stared at the woman, her dark hair cascading about her shoulders and her sea green eyes serious as she observed him.

"What are you doing here", he asked.

"I'm no longer welcome with my people, and looking for sanctuary."

Tarren took pity on the woman, leading her to his small shelter and fire. He gave her a piece of fish and the meager supply of berries he had left.

"Why are you here", she asked quietly.

Mel watched as the Grounder stiffened, and she feared she'd gone too far.

"I am here because this is where my love died", the man said, his tone void of emotion.

"I'm sorry", Mel replied.

"You remind me much of her", the man said quietly.

Mel didn't know what it was like to be loved like that- loved so much that it would destroy someone to lose her. Her father had been happy to be rid of her, and people generally avoided her- until Bellamy.

He hadn't even known her, and he'd saved her life. He showed her a great kindness, and she would never forget that. He deserved to be loved by someone who wouldn't leave him- someone who would stand by his side instead of running when times got tough.

In that moment Mel decided she wouldn't give up. Bellamy was worth the wait- worth the plotting she would have to do in order to free him from Clarke's grasp. She just knew that if she could get him away from the destructive blonde that he would see how much he truly needed her and grow to lover her as she loved him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three days of bliss for Clarke. She woke up in Bellamy's arms every morning, and fell asleep with him every night. Her love for him grew with each day making it harder and harder for her not to voice her feelings out loud.

She looked over at Raven where she sat sprawled in the grass, a radio laid out on a tarp before her. The men had gone out hunting, and Wick had begged to go, so they were all home alone that day.

Bryce plaid in the creek a short distance away, his splashing and carrying on music to Clarke's ears. She was surprised Bellamy even left; he'd not been out of sight in nearly a week.

"You miss him", Raven said suddenly.

"Am I that obvious", Clarke asked as she flopped back in the green grass, her gaze fixed on the white fluffy clouds above.

"Yep, you're that obvious", Octavia said with a snort, "But aren't we all? Raven hasn't stopped fiddling with that radio, I keep staring at the tree line, and you're moping. I think we're all pretty obvious."

"It's normal though, right", Raven asked out of the blue, "I mean I've never felt…"

"This way before", Clarke finished for her.

"Yeah", Raven said with a smile.

"Don't look at me! I'm in unchartered territory just like the rest of you", Octavia said throwing her hands in the air.

"Sure, it's normal", the blonde said finally, "We're in love, so we are definitely allowed to miss them."

"Right", Harper said with a grin, "But Clarke I think you're passed missing, I think you moved to pining about two hours ago."

Clarke's cheeks reddened and she scrunched her eyes closed. She was miserable! It felt like Bellamy had left days ago, and like one more second of separation was going to kill her.

"Bewamy", she heard Bryce yell.

She shot up like she'd been shot out of a cannon, her gaze sweeping the tree line until she spotted a head of dark curls.

"They're back", she breathed.

Clarke rushed forward, crashing into her husband like he'd been gone for years.

"I missed you", she whispered.

Bellamy's chuckle rumbled in her ear as his arms wrapped around her, "I missed you too, Princess."

Clarke looked over his shoulder at the deer and boar that were tied to the long pole, blood still dripping from the carcasses.

"Looks like you were successful."

"Yep, and no major injuries", Bellamy answered.

"Music to my ears", Clarke said smiling.

They walked back hand in hand to meet the others, smiles wreathing their faces. Bryce ran into Bellamy's open arms, chattering about the creek and the frog he'd caught.

As Clarke watched on, she could honestly say she'd never been this happy. Her friends were here, her family was safe, and she loved the most amazing man on earth. If asked at that moment, she would have declared that life couldn't get any better than this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mel and lived near Tarren for nearly a week. She'd learned much about the quiet man, his likes, his dislikes, and the things that haunted him at night when the sky was dark and the earth was quiet.

She found that he took very good care of her, seeing that she was fed and clothed in warm furs. He spoke very little, but if she ever asked him anything he was quick to answer whether in word or deed.

She'd never known another person like him, and that bothered her. She'd only been gone six days and already she could feel Bellamy's memory slipping from her mind, quickly being replaced by Tarren's hazel eyes and serious expression.

Mel was cleaning one of the fish the Grounder had brought back, putting more force behind her knife strokes than necessary thanks to her frustrating thoughts of Bellamy Blake.

She was agonizing over the sound of the Rebel's voice, trying to get it just right, when the knife slipped. The blade left a deep gash on her palm, blood pouring from the wound and running down her forearm.

There was no time to cry out, or faint for that matter, because Tarren was quickly beside her. He took her injured appendage in his hand, quickly inspecting the damage.

He quickly grabbed his canteen, pouring the water over her cut, a look of apology in his eyes. He stemmed the blood flow, and wrapped a clean bandage around her hand with a care no one had showed her in a very long time.

"You must be more careful", he said softly.

Tarren had returned to camp, and when he found the young woman sitting with blood pouring down her arm it had terrified him. It reminded him of the way his love had died all those months ago.

The Mountain Men had drained Adrea of her blood, leaving her to rot in the caverns beneath the complex. He'd never thought he would recover from her death, until he met the lost young woman sitting before him.

He found that he cared for her more each day, all the while knowing she would probably never share his feelings. As he wrapped the bandage around her hand, he couldn't help but notice the softness of her skin or the way she smelled sweetly of berries.

When she looked at him, her eyes reminded him of his Adrea- the same strange shade of bluish green. He could read all of the hurt and betrayal in her gaze, and he wished he could take it all away.

After he'd finished, her gaze once more held his captive. Something had changed, a strange light flickering in the twin pools of despair.

"Why would you do this for me? Why would you care for me", she asked in apparent confusion.

Tarren wanted to tell her it was because everyone deserved to be loved and accepted. Instead he settled on an incomprehensive grunt before turning away and stalking into the forest. He had to fight his feelings for this woman. Whatever was plaguing her was beyond his reach, and he saw no way of helping her. It was better to distance himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy lay in bed that night, a candle burning on his bedside table. They'd recently discovered that the boar fat could be used to make soap and candles. The woman used good smelling herbs to add a pleasing scent to both.

He looked over the designs Wick had given him for the new med bay they were planning. He wanted it close to the cabin so Clarke wouldn't have far to go, but he also wanted it far enough away for privacy.

The schematics Wick had drawn were great, and the man seemed to have put a lot of thought into the drawings. He looked over at Clarke, grinning as her tongue was caught between her teeth in concentration.

Her hand moved back and forth across the page, her pencil strokes strong and sure. She'd refused to let him see what she was drawing, and he found that the more she refused the more curious he became.

"Are you going to let me see that yet", he grumbled as he lay Wick's plans aside.

"Not yet", Clarke said with a little grin.

Bellamy lay back with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest and staring up at the ceiling. He lay in silence for about five minutes before asking once again if he could see his wife's sketchbook.

This time she handed it to him. He watched as a look of apprehension entered her blue eyes, a hesitancy in her movements as she released the book. He looked down at the yellowed paper to find an image of himself staring back.

Bellamy stared at the drawing, taking in every intricate detail. She'd captured his likeness perfectly, but there was something else to the drawing. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something made him feel as if the portrait would begin to speak at any moment.

"Princess, this is…"

"I know, it's just doodles", Clarke said sheepishly.

"Baby, this is more than doodles! This is amazing", Bellamy said with a bright smile.

He watched as a slow smile curved his wife's lips, her confidence returning at his praise.

"I thought I'd captured you pretty well", she said softly.

"Oh, you've captured me alright, Princess, and now you're stuck with me", Bellamy grinned.

"I can live with that", Clarke said huskily, her lips descending on his own.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**

***I know it's not letting some of you review because you've technically already reviewed these chapters, so to those of you who've pm-ed me your reviews: Thank you so much for taking the time to do that! You guys are so awesome! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are the best! This chapter has a big reveal! Hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

Chapter 18

A month passed in a flurry of activity for Clarke. Bellamy was busy trying to keep the cabin construction on track, searching for Mel, and advising Kane on the Camp Jaha situation. The poor man had made three trips that week alone to confer with the older man about the doling out of chores and dealing with grumbling among campers.

Clarke helped where she could, but taking care of Bryce had to be her main priority. The little boy had to be fed, educated, and watched constantly. So, she wasn't able to help out as she would have in the past.

Even though it felt like she did very little in her day compared to Bellamy, she was still exhausted by the time she crawled into bed each night. Usually she would whisper a quick goodnight to her husband, give him a quick kiss, and then she was out until the sun came up the next morning.

This particular morning as she rolled out of bed, nausea hit her full force. For the past week she'd struggled with light-headedness and an upset stomach. She was afraid she was coming down with something.

She quickly rushed outside, losing her supper from the night before in the bushes beside the cabin. She wiped her mouth, one hand on the exterior wall to steady her as she fought to stay upright.

Clarke was thankful for Bellamy's crazy schedule because he hadn't yet noticed her illness, and she hoped she could keep it that way. She made her way back into the house to find her husband up and readying for his day.

"Good morning", she said with a smile as she entered their bedroom.

"Morning, Princess", Bellamy said as he pulled her to him.

The minute her chest came in contact his, Clarke yelped. Her breasts were extremely tender; something she hadn't noticed until she'd collided with Bellamy.

He looked at her oddly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it must be getting close to that time of the month", she said quietly.

Clarke watched as Bellamy winced, and then gave her a quick kiss before rushing from the cabin. After five months of marriage, her period still made him squeamish. She didn't blame him; she didn't really enjoy her monthly visitor either.

"Wait, you didn't eat breakfast", she called after him belatedly.

"I'll grab something at O's", he yelled back.

Clarke went about her morning routine, getting Bryce up and fixing him breakfast. After they finished their food, the blonde with her sudden love of berry filled oatmeal, they headed for the creek to do laundry.

As Bryce played, Clarke scrubbed at Bellamy's work pants. They'd brought down a boar the night before, and this particular article of clothing was covered in dark, dried splotches.

The smell, as well as the repetitive rocking motion as she scrubbed, soon had the blonde running for a wooded area a few paces away. She retched, her stomach roiling violently and her world spinning.

She could hear Bryce calling for her, but in her present state she couldn't answer him. Soon, a gentle pair of hands pulled her hair from her face and rubbed up and down her back.

When she was finished, she simply sat there shivering on her hands and knees trying to breath through each new wave of nausea.

"Do you feel better", O asked.

Clarke shook her head, "No, I think I'm gonna…"

The blonde dry heaved, gagging again and again.

"Is she… Oh, nope. Not done", Raven said as she came upon the scene.

Finally, the heaving stopped and Clarke stood shakily to her feet. Raven rushed forward to help Octavia support their friend when she would have fallen.

"What is wrong with you", she asked hesitantly.

"Don't know", Clarke croaked.

"Did you eat something or…", O started to ask, but was cut off when Clarke shook her head.

Suddenly Clarke groaned, "I'm so stupid!"

"Why", her two friends asked in unison.

"The nausea, fatigue, cravings, and my period is over a month late", the blonde said, her voice quivering slightly.

"That's great! I can't wait for you to tell Bellamy", O gushed.

Clarke smiled, the thought of her husband's happy grin causing a smile to curve her lips.

"You two have to promise to keep this a secret until I tell him!"

Both women nodded in agreement, huge smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt again", Octavia said in awe.

"The kid is going to be adorable! I don't see how any of us are going to tell it no", Raven said dryly.

Clarke giggled at her friends' antics, warming to the realization that she and Bellamy were going to be parents.

"I can't wait until he gets home tonight", Clarke said with a sigh.

"Momma", a little voice called.

Clarke turned to find her son staring at her with wide eyes, and she beckoned him forward.

"Are you ok", he asked as he wrapped his scrawny arms around her legs, looking up at her with his dark, serious eyes.

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine", Clarke said as she ran a hand through his dark curls.

With his little mind put at ease, Bryce went back to playing in the creek while the three women talked. They discussed the future, and how much fun it would be for their children to grow up together.

Soon it was time to head back, the afternoon sun beginning to make its descent into the west.

"Come on Bryce, time to go", Clarke called.

She walked hand in hand with her son back to their cabin; listen as he talked about the fish he'd seen in the creek. She was only catching bits and pieces of his story as her mind raced to how she would tell Bellamy her news.

She didn't just want to spring it on him; she wanted it to be romantic and memorable. Her mind was still whirling with happy thoughts when they finally reached their home.

Clarke sent Bryce to his room to play while she started supper. The smell of the meat cooking made her queasy, but the thought of Bellamy's reaction kept her from dwelling on it.

He was home just as the sun was setting, the moon and stars glowing in the darkening sky. She could see his weariness in the slump of his shoulders, but the smile that graced his features was bright and settled her racing heart.

All through supper Clarke fidgeted. She rehearsed what she wanted to say over and over again, her excitement growing by the second.

When everyone was finished, Clarke quickly washed the dishes. Instead of telling Bryce his nightly story, Bellamy spread out a plethora of maps and lists all across the kitchen table, his expression becoming serious.

The blonde watched as her son stared at his hero, disappointment clearly written in his dark brown eyes. She dried her hands, leading him to his bedroom where she helped him ready for bed.

"Momma, is Bewamy mad", the little boy asked as he settled beneath his covers.

Clarke gently brushed an errant black curl off his forehead, her fingers trailing down his cheek as she gazed into his sweet face.

"Bellamy's not mad, sweetheart. He's just busy. He's an important man, and with that comes many responsibilities", Clarke explained.

She watched as the little boy nodded. She could tell that he still didn't understand, so she opted for a different approach.

"How about I handle the story tonight", she said with a smile.

And so, she began. She told of the brave knight that her son loved to hear about, and the beautiful princess. Her hands moved animatedly as she told of their adventures, and the love they had for one another.

When Clarke had finished her tale, Bryce's eyes were growing heavy. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, tucking the blanket snuggly around him before she rose from her place beside him.

"Goodnight little man", she whispered softly.

"Night, Momma", Bryce said with a contented sigh.

Clarke smiled as she closed his bedroom door, turning to find her husband right where she'd left him. She strolled over, moving to stand just behind him. She bent down and kissed him gently just below his ear.

He didn't respond, instead his gaze remained glued to the papers spread before him. It was unusual, that usually always got his attention. Clarke took the seat across from him, chalking it up to his deep concentration.

"Bellamy", she said finally.

"Hmm", he murmured.

"Do you think we could build another room onto the cabin?"

Clarke waited for his head to pop up, understanding lighting his brown eyes. Instead, his head remained bent over his work.

"Why", he asked distractedly.

"Well, we might need it someday", she answered, again waiting for a reaction.

"Someday is a long way away."

Clarke stared at her husband, taken aback by his shortness.

"Well we talked about…"

"I know, Clarke, but we don't need another mouth to feed right now. A baby would only complicate things", Bellamy said, still not looking at her.

"But…"

"I'm busy. You can go on to bed without me if you'd like", Bellamy said gruffly.

Clarke felt as though she'd been slapped.

"Ok", she said quietly before heading to their bedroom.

She got ready in the dark, silent tears tracking down her cheeks. Despair threatened to choke her, and nausea turned her stomach. She lay down facing the wall, not even acknowledging Bellamy when he came to bed not ten minutes later.

She listened to the rustle of fabric as he readied for bed, the mattress shifting as he lay down beside her. She felt his arms come around her, and she wanted to jerk away but she lay still.

"I'm sorry, Princess", came his voice near her ear, deep and contrite, "I know that with O having a baby, all of you probably have babies on the brain. I just don't think it's good for us right now. I'm so busy, and Camp Jaha's a mess. Not to mention that Mel still hasn't been found."

Clarke nodded, refusing to look at him. The minute he saw her face he would know, and she couldn't bear his disapproval.

"I'm really tired, Bell", she said in a shaky whisper.

Bellamy knew he'd hurt his wife, knew that he shouldn't have been so stilted.

"Ok, goodnight sweetheart", he said as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, left exposed by her sleeveless nightgown.

"Goodnight", he barely heard her say.

He had been so busy lately, and he had both camps to deal with now. He felt like he was buckling under the pressure, but he couldn't take that out on Clarke. She didn't deserve that.

As much as he believed that, part of him was still angry with her. She knew that he had a lot on his plate. He didn't have time to build onto their cabin!

When she suddenly stiffened in his arms, he pulled away from her all together. Two could play at that game. If she wanted distance, then distance was what she'd get.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from you guys! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guys I feel like I'm on a roll! I haven't updated this much in ages! It feels marvelous, and I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am! :)**

Chapter 19

The next morning Clarke woke to a headache and a cold bed. Bellamy was long gone, leaving no note- nothing. She got out of bed, her head pounding as she made it up and dressed for the day.

She walked into the kitchen to find her husband's dirty dishes sitting in the washbasin. She left them where they were, her stomach rolling at the smell of the greasy meat.

Instead, she put on some oats to cook, the bland meal setting much easier on her temperamental stomach. As she worked, she listened for Bryce. The little boy came dragging in rubbing his eyes just as breakfast finished.

Clarke spooned the meal into two bowls, garnishing hers with berries and his with some of the maple syrup Lincoln had brought them. They ate in silence, both in somber moods.

After they ate, she set Bryce's slate in front of him with a piece of chalk telling him to practice writing his alphabet. While the little boy jabbered to himself, his face contorting in concentration, his mother cleaned the kitchen.

She heated some of the water left over from the day before, shaving in some soap, and then washing the dishes. After that task was done, she swept the floors and cleaned out the ash out of the fireplace.

The soot made her cough, which soon turned to gagging. She raced out the door, losing her breakfast in the same bushes as the day before. She wiped her mouth with a shaky hand, staggering back inside the cabin.

Clarke could feel tears burning her eyes, and she knew that she didn't want to break down in front of her son.

"Bryce, let's go see Auntie O", she called.

She watched as the little boy studied her, his dark gaze missing nothing. However, he didn't argue. He simply rose from his place at the table and took her hand.

Clarke had never been more thankful that Octavia and Lincoln lived so close. By the time she reached their door, it was taking all of her energy not to burst into noisy sobs that threatened to erupt at any moment.

The door was opened quickly, Lincoln taking in his sister-in-law's white face and shaking hands.

"What happened", he asked as he reached for her, his large hands steadying her.

"Where's O", the blonde whispered.

"In the kitchen."

"Could you take Bryce", Clarke asked, her teeth clamping down on her lips in an effort to keep from crying.

"Sure, come on buddy", the Grounder said as he scooped up his nephew and headed for the forest.

Clarke shut the door behind her, resisting the urge to sink to the floor. She entered the kitchen, a sob finally escaping.

Octavia turned to find her friend swaying in her kitchen, her features pinched and her face pale.

"Clarke, sit down before you fall down", she said, rushing to help the blonde onto the bench.

Her friend sat down with a little huff, immediately cradling her head in her hands.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't tell him", Clarke whispered.

"What do you mean you couldn't tell him", O asked in confusion.

"I didn't want to just come right out and tell him, so I asked him if he could build onto the house, hoping he would understand. He just got mad. It was stupid of me. He's been under so much stress lately and I just added to it. Then he started saying how we should wait to have children- how a baby would only complicate things", Clarke sobbed.

Octavia took the crying girl in her arms, rubbing her back as the blonde's tears soaked her shirt.

"Shhh, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Yes he did. What am I going to do?"

"You're going to tell him", Octavia said, pulling back to look Clarke in the eye, "He'll love this baby, and he won't just abandon you."

"He'll hate me for this. He already feels so weighted down, and here I am adding to his list of responsibilities", Clarke said.

The lack of emotion in her friend's voice scared Octavia. It was like Clarke had resigned herself to her fate.

"Bell could never hate you, Clarke."

"It's a fine line between love and hate. You didn't hear him, O. I haven't seen him like that since the beginning when he did despise me."

"You have to tell him, Clarke. He's going to find out eventually, and he won't be happy that you kept this from him", Octavia reasoned.

"I know, I'll tell him soon", the blonde said as she rose from her seat, "Thanks for listening."

"Any time", Octavia called as she watched her friend go.

Clarke ventured outside, her husband coming into view. He turned to look at her, and then looked away. She felt small, and so stupid. If she'd just come out and told him, then none of this would have happened.

She watched as Lincoln brought Bryce to her, her brother-in-law's gaze far too knowing.

"Are you alright", he asked when he reached her.

Clarke looked at Bellamy, and then back to the man before her.

"No, but I will be. Come on Bryce", she said quietly before taking her son's hand.

As she walked back towards her cabin, Clarke felt bile rise in her throat. She disentangled herself from Bryce's grip, running to the creek where she once again retched.

She felt Bryce's small hands as he clumsily pulled her hair back and away from her face. She wanted to comfort him, wanted to tell him that everything was ok.

When she finally looked at the little boy, his face was pale and tears cascaded down his cheeks. She pulled him to her, wrapping him in her embrace as she began to gently rock back and forth.

"Are you gonna die, Momma", he asked quietly, fear lacing his words.

Clarke's heart dropped. She knew this had to be scary for him. He didn't understand what was going on, and she didn't want him to worry. She pulled back where he could see her face as she spoke.

"Momma's fine, sweetheart. What I'm going to tell you has to stay between us alright", Clarke said, watching Bryce nod before she continued, "You're going to be a big brother."

The little boy smiled, his little face brightening with excitement.

"Really!"

His reaction had been the one she'd been looking for, and she found herself smiling in return.

"Really!"

"Momma, why can't we tell Bewamy", Bryce asked suddenly as he helped her to her feet.

Clarke groaned internally. She should have known her son would ask. He was a smart kid, and he never missed a thing.

"Because Bellamy will be worried, and we don't want him to worry. Do we?"

She watched as the little boy nodded, his dark eyes round as twin saucers.

"Good", she sighed, "Now let's go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mel lay on her bed of furs, the fire slowly dying down to a glowing ember. Tarren's soft snores were slowly lulling her to sleep as she reflected on the past month.

Her feelings for Bellamy were no longer concrete, they were becoming hazy and bleary. She tried to keep him at the forefront of her mind, but the handsome Grounder made it difficult.

He'd taught her so many things, how to hunt and fish, which berries were poisonous and which were safe to eat. He was quiet, and she found his company calmed her.

Tarren had to be the only person in her life who stayed with her out of choice. He could have killed her, or left her to die, but instead he remained with her. He would tell her stories when she woke from a nightmare, and his mere presence brought her comfort.

She rolled over, away from the man who was swiftly becoming too important. Every time she closed her eyes, she tried to conjure Bellamy's smiling face, instead all she got were Tarren's serious hazel eyes.

Mel huffed, throwing an arm over her ear to muffle his snores. If she was going to rescue Bellamy from the Princess, she'd have to do it soon before she lost his memory completely.

"What is it, little one", came Tarren's deep voice, floating on the gentle night breeze to tickle her ear.

Mel lay in silence for a moment, her mind scrambling for something- anything that would convince the quiet Grounder to help her.

"Tarren", she spoke finally, "Did I ever tell you about the man who did this to me?"

"No", came the steely reply.

"His name is Bellamy Blake. He chased me from my home for no reason. He left me here to die", Mel lied.

She sat up and looked across the soft firelight at the man she was quickly coming to care too much for. She found his features hardened, an angry glint glowing in his eyes.

"I want revenge", she said softly, "All my life I've had to sit back and take what all of these people have thrown at me, and I'm tired of it. I want to fight back."

Mel watched as Tarren gave a nod of understanding, his features softening.

"Then I will see that you get your revenge, but for now sleep", he said before lying back down.

The woman lay back down, guilt weighing on her heart. She knew what she was doing was wrong, knew that using Tarren after all of his kindness made her the worst type of person, but she couldn't stop.

She had to save Bellamy from a life of torment with someone who could never love him as she had… No, as she did. Did she love him? Her feelings were so muddled she wasn't sure anymore.

However, she believed with all her heart that if she could just see him that all of those warm feelings would return. So, as she fell asleep, she fought to remind herself that she was doing this for Bellamy, she would save him from the life devoid of love that she had formerly known.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**

**Sey77: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed that last chapter! There are rough waters ahead, but I promise a Bellarke happy ending ;) Poor Bryce, he's a smart kid, so he can tell that things in his family aren't quite right. As unstable as his life has been, he is of course scared that this happy home he's become so used to is about to be ripped from his hands.**

**Wright: Thank you so much for your reviews! Bellamy was a bit harsh, but he's super stressed. He's also starting to feel the effects of bottled emotions. O is definitely going to have something to say about things! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favs! You guys are the best! :)**

Chapter 20

Over the next few days, Bellamy was home very little. He was gone before Clarke woke up, and he came to bed long after she was asleep. She would try to talk to him during the day, but he artfully ignored her.

Her worst fears were coming true when he even began to ignore Bryce. However, this had the opposite affect. He could be angry with her all he wanted, but the little boy had done nothing wrong.

Clarke had all she could take after watching Bryce stare morosely at his scrambled eggs, his little shoulders sagging and his head bent. She stowed their dishes in the basin, grabbed his slate and chalk then knelt before him with a smile.

"How would you like to visit with Auntie O this morning", she asked.

"Does she still love us", Bryce asked, his voice flat.

Clarke took him in her arms, holding him tight as his little arms wrapped around her neck and his small fingers began to toy with her curls. Soon, she pulled back, looking the little boy in the eye as she spoke.

"You're Auntie O and Uncle Linc love you so much buddy, never doubt that. Bellamy loves…"

"No he doesn't", Bryce cut her off.

At her son's painful outburst, Clarke's anger only grew.

"I know it may not seem like it, baby, but he does. He's just so busy…", she trailed off, not knowing how to tell the little boy that she had inadvertently ruined her marriage.

Instead, she took his hand and led him out into the bright morning sun. It looked like it would be a beautiful day, and any other time Clarke would have thrilled in the glorious weather. However, today, nothing could lighten her mood.

Octavia heard a light knock on her door. She left Lincoln at the table with his tea and raisin bread to answer, opening the portal to find Clarke and Bryce in her doorway.

"Come in", she said with a smile, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

O watched as Bryce took his slate, and moved to sit at the table with Lincoln, her husband's quiet words drifting to her ears. She turned back to Clarke, taking in how her blue eyes sparked with anger.

"Did you tell him", she asked.

Clarke sighed in frustration, "When am I supposed to, O? He's gone all the time. He doesn't want to see me."

"Sweetie, you have to tell him."

"I know", Clarke said, raising a shaking hand to her forehead.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Achy and tired."

"Where are you going", O asked as her friend turned to leave.

"To speak with my husband", Clarke growled, "He can ignore me all he wants, but Bryce doesn't deserve that."

Octavia watched Clarke go, worry bubbling to the forefront of her mind. She turned to Lincoln with a shrug, sitting down beside her quiet nephew as he meticulously wrote out his abc's.

Clarke marched across camp, spying Miller near one of the fresh building sites.

"Where's Bellamy?"

Miller looked at the blonde, her hands shaking and her eyes fiery.

"Uh, he's over there", he said pointing to where a small group of men stood huddled around one of Wick's blueprints.

Clarke walked to the group, her gaze capturing that of her husband.

"Can I speak with you", she asked.

He went back to the plan, ignoring her.

"It's important."

"Fine, what do you want Princess", Bellamy asked, his harsh tone dripping with disdain.

Clarke stood her ground, no matter how much she just wanted to turn and run.

"Alone, please", she said softly.

Bellamy stepped forward, walking ahead of her into the shade of the forest. She stood watching him pace for a moment before he whirled on her, his dark eyes angry.

"Well, talk", he growled.

Clarke skipped any pleasantries, going straight to the heart of the problem.

"You can hate me all you want, Bellamy Blake, but don't you dare drag Bryce into this. He doesn't deserve your brush offs or your animosity."

Her words had the desired affect, his expression becoming contrite and almost guilty.

"I don't hate you, Clarke", he said quietly.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did", she answered, "Just don't take it out on Bryce."

Then she walked away, leaving him alone in the shelter of trees as she made her way to the stream. She needed to be alone, needed collect herself before picking up Bryce.

Bellamy watched her go, his heart constricting at the hurt he'd seen flash in her beautiful blue eyes. He knew what he was doing wasn't nice and it wasn't fair, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

He and Clarke had grown closer over the past month and a half. He'd thought they were finally reaching the point where she could tell him how she really felt. He waited and waited, but she said nothing.

Every night when he came home, all he wanted was for her to embrace him and say those three little words. He told her often, but she never said them back. It had really begun to frustrate him, and then it had all blown up when he came home the other night.

The moment he walked through the door he could tell she had something she wanted to say. He'd eagerly anticipated the words he'd been longing to hear, only they never came.

Instead she asked him to build onto their cabin, dangling hope and someday's before him like a juicy carrot. Well he wasn't going to bite. He felt as though he'd been strung along, following after her like a lovesick hound.

"No more", Bellamy whispered aloud.

He walked out of the woods, and back to the building site, ignoring the odd stares of his workers.

"We're wasting daylight, back to work people", he commanded.

Miller looked at him, a question on the tip of his tongue.

"What", Bellamy growled.

"Everything ok, Boss?"

"Yeah, just peachy."

Miller left the older man alone, hoping that he and Clarke sorted out their differences soon because he was becoming impossible to work for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mel knelt in the thick underbrush, Tarren close behind her. From her hiding place she could hear Bellamy and Clarke arguing.

"Is that him", the Grounder whispered.

"Yes", Mel answered quietly.

They both watched as Clarke left, a defeated slump to her shoulders and a slowness to her steps that Mel had never seen before. She studied Bellamy, the anger that seemed to radiate off him in waves and the harsh set of his jaw.

The couple was slowly tearing each other apart, and that brought an unexpected emotion to the forefront. She should be happy, but instead all she felt was sorrow.

She shook those thoughts from her mind, trying desperately to remind herself of why she'd come back in the first place. She shouldn't feel sorry for Clarke. The blonde was making Bellamy miserable, and he certainly didn't deserve to be treated that way.

Mel steeled herself against her guilt, forcing herself to believe that Bellamy would be better off without Clarke and that Tarren would be better off without her. There was no room now for second thoughts.

However, the Grounder had thrown a monkey wrench in her plans. For some reason she dreaded his reaction when he discovered she'd used him. It multiplied her guilt as she thought of how hurt he would be, and how his trust in her would crumble.

Mel looked at the man behind her, his steady gaze sweeping over the forest in search of danger. He was a fine man, a good man. He deserved to be loved, but not by her.

No, Tarren deserved a nice Grounder woman who understood his life. She could never be what he wanted, or what he needed. So, she hardened her heart against him, instead turning her thoughts to the dark haired rebel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Clarke cooked supper as she always did. She and Bryce ate in silence, the little boy picking at his food. When she'd finally had enough of watching him push the greens around with his fork, she sent him to bed.

Tidying the kitchen, she could hear her son talking to himself. He was just like Bellamy sometimes, and that hurt right now. He would mutter and murmur, sorting all of his problems out aloud.

When she was finished, Clarke made her way to his bedroom. She found the little boy perched atop his bed waiting for her. She tucked him in, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Bryce", she whispered, caressing his cheek.

"I love you too, Momma."

Clarke blew out his candle then made her way to the rocking chair beside the fireplace. She was determined to wait for Bellamy. They needed to have a talk, and she decided it would not include their unborn child.

There was something going on, and she was determined to find out what it was. She had seen some subtle changes over the past weeks, but nothing that warranted this anger her husband couldn't seem to shake.

She would tell him about the baby after this mess was taken care of. She would do whatever she had to do to repair their relationship, they would both apologize, and then she could tell him her surprise.

As Clarke rocked, she thought about her baby. She wondered if it was a boy or a girl, if it would have Bellamy's dark curls or her eyes. She laid a hand over her stomach, humming as the chair glided back and forth.

Some time later, after she'd dozed off, the front door opened. Clarke's eyes flew open to find Bellamy standing in the doorway. He looked haggard and worn, as if the weight of the world pressed down on his shoulders.

"Hey", she said quietly, standing to make her way to him.

He didn't speak; he just stood there in silence. She took on of his hands in her own, feeling him tense, but not letting go.

"What's wrong, Bellamy? Please tell me so I can make it right", she said softly.

Clarke watched as his gaze wandered to her face, his dark eyes twin pools of sorrow and despair.

"I don't know that you can fix this, Clarke."

The hopelessness in his tone scared her, and she could tell he was withdrawing- closing himself off.

"That's not true. We can figure this out together", she said, her voice pleading.

Bellamy felt his anger flood to the surface. Here she was torturing him again, making him believe that this rift was mendable. He was so tired of trying to hold them together; it was easier to just let everything fall apart.

"Really, because I don't think so. I'm tired of trying to figure this out Clarke. I'm tired of trying to earn your love. I'm tired of trying", he said harshly.

He felt her grip on his hands loosen, enough that he jerked them back.

"I can't do this anymore, Clarke. I thought I could live with you never loving me back, but I can't. I just can't."

Clarke watched as he turned to go, hesitating at the front door.

"Don't you think this is worth saving", she asked.

Bellamy didn't turn around, but she heard his answer loud and clear.

"No, I don't think _this_ is worth anything anymore", he replied before disappearing into the night.

Clarke stood in stunned silence before the tears began. She walked to their bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. She lay down on the bed, burying her face in his pillow as she sobbed.

Bellamy paced back and forth, anger and hurt swelling in his chest. He'd never known a time when he'd felt his way- not when his mother was floated and not when his sister had been arrested. It was like he could see his whole existence crumbling before his very eyes.

Suddenly, a twig snapped, and the Rebel whirled to find Bryce standing before him. The little boy's dark eyes burned with rage, his back ramrod straight, and his chin held high.

"What is it, buddy", Bellamy asked tiredly, bending down to the boy's level.

"You don't love us anymore", Bryce said bitterly.

Bellamy reached out, resting his hands on the boy's shoulders. He wasn't sure if it was for the boy's benefit or to steady himself.

"Of course I love you, both of you, but…"

"You don't love the baby", Bryce said cutting him off, shock registering in the child's expression, "It didn't do anything. Why don't you love it?"

Bellamy felt all the air leave his lungs in one fell swoosh. He stood up, running his hands through his hair in agitation.

"What are you talking about Bryce", Bellamy asked, his voice quivering.

"Momma's going to have a baby. She said that I'm the big brother and…"

Bellamy stopped listening after that. He felt betrayed. How could she not tell him? He had to hear the news from an angry five-year old. Did she not trust him? He'd done everything he could to earn her trust, to prove that he was worthy. Undoubtedly that wasn't enough.

"Go home, Bryce", he said quietly.

He looked down at the little boy, watching as he turned to run back to the cabin. Bellamy waited until the door had shut before stalking into the forest. He was going to be a father, but there was no excitement only trepidation.

Then a thought occurred to him. What if the baby wasn't his? It was silly, he knew, but it would be par for the course. He and Clarke were like two ships passing in the night. They would draw close only to be pulled apart by the currents of life.

He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks as the life he'd so carefully planned for them went up in smoke. He didn't know how he would face her. He was such a fool to think that she could ever love him.

Bellamy walked deeper into the forest, not bothering to look where he was going. He heard a rustle in the bushes to his right, and he stopped short. He listened, standing absolutely still.

Then something struck him on the back of the head. Pain exploded in his skull, flickering light dancing in his vision as he fell to his knees. Darkness began to settle on him like a heavy blanket, and his last thought before falling to the cold ground was of his Princess.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I meant to have this chapter up yesterday, but it just didn't work out! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 21

Bellamy woke with a start; one of his hands flying to the back of his head where a decent sized knot was forming. He strained his eyes, trying to see where he was. The room was dark, and smelled strongly of antiseptic.

The floor was cold, and felt like concrete. The realization sent a shudder down his spine because there was only one place that he knew of that had concrete flooring- Mount Weather.

The old fear came rushing back, along with the memories of what happened in this place. It was like he was in that cage all over again, the guards prodding him and electricity coursing painfully through his body. He could almost feel the needles piercing his skin, the way his ankles chaffed from being hung upside down.

Bellamy rubbed a shaking hand up and down his arm; assuring himself that there were no needles, only bare flesh. He inhaled, the antiseptic burning his nose.

Suddenly a door opened, and the lights flickered to life. He looked around, finding himself in the room where the marrow harvesting had taken place. The metal table still stood at the center of the room, bloodstains smattering across the concrete footing.

He looked up to find Mel standing in the doorway, and his fear was quickly overtaken by anger.

"You", he growled.

"Yes, it's me, Bellamy", the woman said as she stepped closer.

He took in her dark hair, such a contrast to Clarke's golden locks, and her pale features. He wouldn't deny that she was comely in her own right, but there was more to a person than outward appearances.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to save you, Bellamy", Mel said as she knelt before him, "Save you from a loveless marriage."

Her words hit him square in the chest, stealing his breath, and causing his eyes to squeeze shut. He'd been trying to convince himself for the past month that Clarke really did love him, and that one day she would tell him so.

However, he'd begun to doubt. As the days wore on, long and exhausting, he couldn't help but wonder if what he was doing was right. He'd trapped Clarke in a marriage that had begun as a business proposition, a means to save their alliance with the Grounders.

How could he blame her for withholding her love from him? He'd forced her into an arrangement out of selfish motives, hoping that he could wear her down- hoping that he could make her admit her love for him.

Now, he saw that Clarke couldn't and wouldn't admit something she didn't feel. She obviously didn't trust him, and that's why she didn't tell him about their child.

Oh, he knew she'd tried and he would take the blame for not listening, but she'd stopped trying. He couldn't always be the one to chase after her, he wanted her to seek him out.

He was tired of being the one to tell her that it would all be fine, that he wasn't going anywhere. He gave her all of those assurances, and he never wavered in his love for her. He, however, didn't have the same luxury.

He'd thought she loved him, but he was obviously mistaken. If she loved him, wouldn't she have told him by now? What could possibly be holding her back?

Bellamy was pulled from his thoughts when a gentle hand touched his arm. His gaze collided with Mel's, and he jerked away.

Mel watched as Bellamy became lost in thought, and she knelt before him, her hand resting gently on his forearm. Then he stared at her, shock registering in his gaze before he jerked away from her and a look of reproach settled in his dark eyes.

"Saved me for yourself", he sneered, his gaze flitting about the room.

"Yes, I think we could be good together", Mel replied.

"Sorry, but I don't see it", Bellamy said with a derisive snort.

"Maybe in time you'll come to", the woman said before leaving.

As Bellamy watched her go, and the lights went out, he wondered if he would ever see Clarke again, or if she would even notice that he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke woke with puffy eyes and a terrible headache. She couldn't help but feel responsible for her husband's outburst. He didn't think she loved him, or that there was ever hope her of loving him.

She knew this all stemmed from Bellamy's deepest fears that he was a monster, and that no one could love him. She knew because she faced the same fear, however she'd had him to reassure her when she had given him no such assurances.

She crawled out of bed, dressing quickly before going to check on Bryce. The little boy was still asleep, so she didn't wake him. He probably hadn't slept any better than she had the night before.

As she made her way out into the early morning light, a strange silence met her ears. She frowned, usually by this time Bellamy had the men up and working. He was quite the slave driver, or at least that's what Miller always said.

Clarke walked to the building sight, the cabin beginning to take shape. She spotted Nate off to the side, shifting from foot to foot in nervous agitation.

"Good morning, Miller", she called, "Where's the boss this morning?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since last night."

Worry began to wriggle its way into Clarke's mind. What if Bellamy had left? What if something had happened to him?

"Miller would you mind searching camp for him?"

"Sure thing, Clarke", Nate answered before beginning to question the other campers.

Clarke went back to the cabin; terrified that her husband had left her just liked she'd left him all those months ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tarren watched as Mel came out from the room where they kept the prisoner. There was a sadness in her beautiful eyes and her shoulders were slumped in defeat. He didn't know what the man had done, but he suspected she wasn't being truthful with him.

He knew the moment she saw him, her eyes lighting and a soft smile curving her lips. He could tell that the small woman felt something for him, but he wouldn't go so far as to say that she loved him.

"How is the prisoner?"

"Obstinate", Mel answered.

"Why is he really here", the Grounder asked.

"The same reason I told you, revenge", she replied.

He still didn't believe her, but he could do nothing if she wouldn't tell him. He could only bide his time, and hope that the truth came out sooner rather than later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke sat waiting for Miller to return, her hands wrapped around a warm cup of tea. The possibility that Bellamy had just left still weighed on her mind, but the worrying thought that something had happened to him persisted.

She knew Bellamy, and he wouldn't just leave. He was angry now, but like all things it would pass eventually. She believed that with her whole being. She and Bellamy were meant to be together, and they always found a way regardless of the obstacles.

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts when a knock sounded on the door. She rose to open it just as Bryce walked sleepily from his room.

"Momma", he said, his tone questioning.

"It's ok, sweetheart", she assured him with a smile.

She opened the door to find Nate standing on her doorstep, a look of resignation on his face.

"What is it? Is he hurt? Is he…"

"No", Nate said quickly cutting her off, "No, nothing like that. I just can't find him."

Suddenly Bryce burst into tears; noisy sobs erupting from his little chest as he sucked in deep gulping breaths. Clarke knelt before him, taking her son into her arms as she began to rub soothing circles on his back.

"Shhh, it's alright."

"No, it's my fault", he cried.

"No, sweetheart, this isn't anyone's fault", she soothed.

"It's my fault. I told him about our secret", Bryce hiccupped.

Clarke felt a wave of chilling fear wash over her, "You told Bellamy about the baby?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Momma", the little boy said, his sobs escalating.

"It's ok, this isn't your fault. Do you hear me, Bryce? None of this is your fault."

She felt her son nod against her shoulder, his tears soaking her shirt. She looked at Miller, taking in his surprised expression.

"I want search parties sent out. No matter how angry Bellamy is, I don't believe he would just walk away. Especially now that he knows", Clarke finished quietly.

She watched as Nate bowed his head in confirmation before slipping quietly out the door. She took Bryce's hand, leading the crying child to Octavia and Lincoln's cabin. She didn't bother to know, instead entering their home and meeting their shocked gazes.

"Bellamy's gone", she whispered.

Clarke saw the way Octavia's eyes widened, tears gathering as she shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't do that!"

"I know that's why I'm scared something's happened. Lincoln, could you…"

The Grounder stepped forward, resting his hands on her shoulders, the look in his eyes causing the words to die on her tongue.

"Of course, Clarke. Don't worry, we'll find him", Lincoln said before kissing Octavia on the forehead and leaving the cabin.

Clarke turned to her friend, tormented by the terrible thoughts swirling in her mind.

"What if he's hurt or worse", Clarke sobbed, Octavia quickly taking her into her arms.

"Shh, you can't think like that."

"We fought, O. He thinks I don't love him. Something terrible has happened and he thinks I don't love him", Clarke said, her tears falling in earnest.

"It's going to be fine. The men will find him, they'll bring him home", O assured her.

Clarke tried to believe her, but the guilt and fear still clung to her like a heavy dew. She didn't know what she would do if something had happened, all she knew was that she couldn't live without him.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**

**Wright: Thank you so much for your review! I know things look really bleak now, but I promise a Bellarke happy ending! :) I'm glad you like the little bits about Mel! I was nervous about how everyone would react after I switching things up a bit lol I'm so glad that you like Bryce! He is adorable, and one of my favorite OC's! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are the best! Sorry this one is a little short! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 22

Bellamy sat on the cold concrete floor, his back against the wall, and his head leaned back. He hadn't slept at all since he'd found himself in the harvesting chamber. Every time he closed his eyes he was haunted by the remembrances of what happened in this mountain.

He relived the constant anxiety of being found out, and the crushing fear of failure. He relived the agony of his injuries, how he pressed through the pain using whatever means necessary to stay coherent. Lastly he relived the despair, the chilling anguish that burned in his chest at the thought of dying in this hole.

Bellamy closed his eyes, hoping for either sleep or death whichever would bring relief. His breathing evened as he drifted off, his mind too tired to fight the inevitable.

Mel approached the metal door, the sound of muffled screams coming from within. She entered the room quickly, flicking on the lights to find the dark haired Rebel writhing on the floor.

His screams were filled with terror, his voice pleading as he thrashed wildly. She knelt beside him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, calling his name as she begged him to wake up.

Suddenly she found herself on her back, Bellamy hovering over her. His hands gripped her arms painfully tight, and brown eyes were crazed. Then out of nowhere, he was kissing her.

His lips moved desperately against her own, his hands never loosening their grip. She'd thought kissing Bellamy would be more pleasurable, but this was nothing like she'd imagined it'd be. She'd been sure she would feel something, but she'd felt nothing.

When he came to his senses he shuffled away from her, anger flaring in his eyes. He paced back and forth, guilt written in every feature. He looked broken, and in that moment she knew what she had to do.

Tarren sat staring at one of the many paintings that littered the room where he'd been spending the majority of his for the past three days. There were books all around, and his love of reading had flared to life when he'd spied the ancient tomes.

He looked up from the wingback chair he occupied to see Mel enter the room. She looked flustered, her hand resting on her swollen lips. Her gaze flickered to his face before skittering away.

"Tarren, I need to tell you something", she said as she sat on the stool at his feet, "I haven't been completely honest with you.

"It wasn't Bellamy's fault that I was banished, it was my own. I led a mob that nearly murdered his wife because I was convinced that she'd bewitched him. I thought I loved him. I was so sure of it I would have staked my life on it."

The Grounder felt a chill spreading through his chest at every word that spilled from her mouth.

"So, I lied to you to get your help. I thought that if he was just here that I could make him love me…"

"You can't make someone love you", Tarren said quietly, angrily.

"I know that now, but I also know that I don't love him. I've never really been loved before, so when he showed me kindness I mistook it for something more. I'm so sorry Tarren, I should never have lied to you", Mel finished quietly.

"What's done is done", the Grounder said as he rose from his seat.

He made his way from the room, walking down the long hallway to the room where the prisoner sat. Tarren opened the door, flipped on the lights and just stared at the man huddled in the corner.

His brown eyes were glazed over as he stared straight ahead. He looked like a man tormented by ghosts, his skin pale and his hands trembling. He didn't look up as the Grounder approached, stopping mere inches from where he sat.

"Come to kill me", Bellamy asked derisively.

"No, I've come to set you free", Tarren said quietly, "Go back to your people."

Bellamy looked up then, his dark gaze searching for any falsehood that could be written in the Grounder's gaze. Finding none, he rose slowly and walked from the room.

Tarren watched him go, still feeling the pain of Mel's deception keenly. However, he wouldn't leave her to die. No matter what she'd done, he owed her that much.

Whenever she'd found him, he'd been so close to ending his own life- the pain of losing his beloved Mara too great. Then he'd looked at this small woman, and a tiny spark rekindled in his heart.

He'd forgotten what it felt for love to be new, uncertain but stirring all the same. He wished he hadn't fallen for the tiny creature that now stood before him, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Tarren, I…"

Tarren turned away from her, cutting off her words. Just because he loved her, that didn't mean he had to speak to her. He made his way back to the library, taking a few books and stowing them in his pack before stalking back into the hallway.

Behind him, he could hear Mel's hurried footsteps as she tried to keep up with his long strides. He exited the Mountain, the forest embracing him like a dear friend as he moved into the shadows of the towering pines.

He walked for a good while, steeling himself against the sound of the woman's stumbling steps as she fought to keep up. When he'd gone a sufficient distance, he put down his pack and began to make camp.

He threw together a small lean to made of thick cedar boughs, the thick needles promising to keep out the wind. He then piled the furs in the small space before turning to make a fire.

Tarren left Mel at the small camp as he searched for food, anger still churning his stomach. No matter how far he walked, he could still feel her presence. He was just about to bring down a rabbit when a piercing scream rent the air, sending him racing back to camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy walked back home, the wind blowing through the treetops in a haunting melody that reminded him too much of the ghosts of his past. He could feel their eyes on him, taunting him- reminding him of how unworthy he was of Clarke and now their child.

He'd never had a father, so he didn't know how to be one. He'd tried for Octavia, but looking at her he knew that the wonderful person she'd come to be was not his doing.

He didn't want this baby to be tainted with his darkness, to live in the shadow of all that he'd done. Clarke had made her choices based on the desire to protect their people while his had been made out of selfishness.

As camp came into view, he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at what he was about to do.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! :) Poor Bell, he's just lost in his own despair! Never fear though, we'll get him out of the rut of self-deprecation! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and a resolution will be on the way in another chapter or so :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Two updates in one day! I feel very accomplished lol Enjoy guys! :) Y'all are the best!**

Chapter 23

When Tarren reached camp, he froze for what felt like an eternity before he snapped into action. A huge brown bear stood over Mel's body, blood seeping through the deep gashes on her sides.

He grabbed his spear, charging the animal with a feral yell. He plunged the serrated tip into the bear's side, sinking it deeper until the animal finally lay still and bleeding upon the forest floor.

He turned back to the woman, her chest rising slowly with each breath. He knelt beside her, his gaze scanning her body cataloging her injuries. He raised the hem of her shirt to gain a better view of the deep lacerations when she gave a shuddering breath.

Tarren turned to find her eyes on him, pain glittering in the blue depths. One of her hands cupped his cheek, her thumb rubbing back and forth. Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips, and she gave a tremulous smile before she began to speak.

"When I was a little girl, my father was killed. I had become ill, and he stole medicine to try to help. He was caught and executed", she said softly.

"Mel, don't speak. Let me tend you wounds then you must rest", Tarren said, hating the pleading that crept into his tone.

She remained silent as he gathered his supplies, her eyes tracking his every movement. After he'd stoked the fire, he moved her closer, his heart breaking at the way she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

When she was settled again, he began to clean the gashes and she began to speak.

"My mother blamed me for my father's death. She said that I didn't deserve love after what I'd done. I believed her and it seemed that everyone else in factory station did too. Most of them wouldn't eve look at me, it was like I was the most treacherous being they'd ever seen. Then I fell to earth, and ended up on the side of that cliff. Bellamy Blake was the first person to ever go out of his way for me. I expected him to let me drop, but he saved my life. I misconstrued his kindness for something more, convincing myself that he loved me. I was wrong, and now I am just as unlovable as my mother always said I was", Mel ended with a sob, "I've driven away the only person who really cared for me. I'm so sorry, Tarren. Please forgive me."

Her heart wrenching sobs tore at him, and he knew that he would give her the world if she asked it of him.

"Of course I forgive you, my love", he said softly, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

Tarren felt her relax, her features losing their look of torment. He finished cleaning her wounds, putting a salve on the worst of them and bandaging them. By the time he was finished she was asleep, her breathing deepened and her hand lax in his own.

He watched her sleep, memorizing every twitch of her nose and soft sigh. He gently brushed a lock of hair away from her face, his fingers lingering on her soft skin.

"I love you, my little bird", he said softly, a smile curving his lips as he lay down beside her sharing his warmth.

Mel felt peeked through her eyelashes at the man beside her. His breathing had gradually evened out, and now he slept. His features were relaxed, and she could see the light stubble that shadowed his cheeks.

She raised her hand, her fingers gliding softly over his jaw. Staring at him as she was, she found that she couldn't keep her feelings hidden anymore.

"I love you too", she whispered, feeling better to have declared them even if Tarren was asleep.

Mel snuggled closer to the man beside her, closing her eyes and allowing her mind to drift until she fell into oblivion.

Tarren lay with his eyes closed, fighting to keep the smile from his face. She'd admitted it! She'd finally admitted that she loved him!

He felt her snuggle closer, a little sigh of contentment puffing across his chin. He wrapped an arm around her, the chill of her nose against his neck making him shiver. Whatever had stood between them had been removed, and he finally felt free to move one with the woman who now held his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy walked back into camp, ignoring the glances sent his way, as he maneuvered to Monty's moonshine stash. He grabbed a bottle, pulling out the cork and throwing it back.

The liquid burned all the way down, warmth spreading through him. He sat down near the building site, seeing that nothing had been done in his absence. He took another drink, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

He looked up at the stars, memories of the Ark floating in and out of his mind. The old feeling of failure crept back as he thought of the day his mother was floated and his sister was arrested. He couldn't protect them then, and he couldn't protect Clarke now.

Bellamy drank, each bitter swallow a reminder that he wasn't good enough for the woman he loved. The bottle was half empty, and he still wasn't drunk enough, but he had to get it over with.

He stalked to their cabin, the cabin he'd built for her. Ever log, rock, and board was a testament to the love he had for her, the love he would always feel for her.

He barged in, swaying slightly, and then he saw her. She stood in the doorway of their bedroom in one of his t-shirts, the sight causing a deep chasm to form in his chest- the pain almost unbearable.

"Why don't you love me", he slurred.

Clarke looked at him, her eyes wide as she quickly made her way to him.

He knew he looked terrible, dark circles beneath his eyes, dried blood on his neck for the gash at the back of his skull, and the weariness the clung to every fibre of his being.

"Bellamy", she whispered, reaching out to touch him.

He skittered away from her, "No, don't!"

The look of hurt that passed through her blue eyes was almost enough to make him take her in his arms, but then he remembered that he had to do this. He had to save her from himself.

"Why don't you love me, Clarke", he asked again, his tone cold and harst.

"Bellamy, I…"

"Am I not good enough for the Princess from Phoenix", he slurred.

"Of course not. I love you Bellamy, always have", she said softly.

"No you haven't. You've used me! Used me in the beginning in your thirst for power, and your using me now to keep your precious alliance. I mean nothing to you", Bellamy cried, his worst fears pouring forth.

Clarke stood dumfounded as she watched her husband. The pain that swirled in his dark eyes was enough to drown her, and the utter devastation in his voice brought tears to her eyes.

"Please, Bell, let's talk about this", she pleaded.

"No, I'm done talking Clarke. I'm done with you! Do you hear me? I don't want you anymore. You mean nothing to me", he said before turning and leaving the house.

Clarke watched him go, tears springing to her eyes. A sob rose in her throat and her hand rose to cover her mouth to muffle the sound. She went into the bedroom, grabbing her sketchbook, and sprawling on the bed.

She stared down at one of the last drawings she'd done, her husband's smiling face staring back at her. Anxiety threatened to choke her as she thought of raising two children by herself, or running the camp by herself. She couldn't do this without him!

Soon her breathing came in quick, ragged gasps and her tears flowed freely. She didn't know how much time passed before a sharp pain pierced her abdomen. She was too lost in her grief to notice until it happened two more times, and then she felt the spotting.

Clarke lay still, trying to calm herself but it wasn't working and the pain persisted. She called out for Bryce, the little boy coming to stand in her doorway with wide-eyed fear.

"Baby, I need you to go get Auntie O and Uncle Linc ok. Then I want you to go to your Auntie Raven and Uncle Wick's", Clarke said breathlessly.

Bryce simply nodded, turning and running from the house. He sprinted to his Aunt and Uncle's home, pounding on the door as tears began to slip unbidden down his cheeks.

The door opened, and his Uncle Lincoln quickly stooped down to his level.

"What is it Bryce", he asked quickly.

"It's Momma", the little boy cried, "Something's wrong."

Lincoln felt cold dread travel throughout his body at the fear in the little boy's eyes.

"Octavia", he yelled.

His wife ran into the room, clutching his jacket over her nightgown.

"What's the matter", she asked, her eyes going wide at the sight of Bryce.

"It's Clarke. We need to go now", he said seriously.

Octavia didn't bother to dress, she just told her husband to drop Bryce off at Raven and Wick's then meet her at Clarke's. She walked quickly to her friend's home, not bothering to knock.

She found her lying on the bed, her face white with fear and her hands clutching the sheets. A fine sheen of perspiration stood out on the blonde's forehead, her teeth worrying her bottom lip until O was sure she would draw blood.

"Clarke you need to calm down", O said as she sat down on the mattress and took her friend's hands in her own.

"I can't do this without him, O", Clarke sobbed.

"Shhh, calm down", she said as she rubbed the blonde's arms soothingly, gently reaching to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"He's gone", Clarke muttered brokenly.

Octavia didn't need to ask, she knew exactly who Clarke was talking about. Before she could answer, Lincoln entered the cabin his worried gaze landing on Clarke.

He came to stand above her, tenderly brushing an errant blonde curl from her forehead.

"Did he come here", the Grounder asked.

Octavia nodded, looking to her husband to find him grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Clarke, I'm going to give you a mild sedative. You need to rest, this isn't…"

"No, please Lincoln. Just let me talk to him. I have to explain", she pled.

Lincoln's heart broke for the small woman before him, the closest thing he'd ever had to a sister.

"I'll send someone for him", he assured her.

Just then the door opened, and Raven and Wick made their way inside. The tall engineer held Bryce against his chest, the little boy having cried himself to sleep. He sat down in the rocker, humming as the chair swayed back and forth.

Raven made her way into the bedroom, taking in Clarke's pale features and her heart wrenching pleas. She watched as Lincoln turned to her, something akin to relief swirling in his dark eyes.

"Raven", he said, "Did Wick come with you?"

"Yes, he's taking care of Bryce", the mechanic replied.

"Switch places and send him for Miller. We need Nate to find Bellamy."

Raven nodded, going to relay the message to her husband. Wick rose, depositing the little boy in her lap before disappearing out into the night. She could still hear Clarke's sobs, and soon tears began to roll down her cheeks as well.

The last thing she heard before Lincoln finally administered the sedative was, "Please, no. I have to tell him, Lincoln. I can't do this without him. Please, Lincoln."

Never had she heard Clarke sound so broken and so small. She looked up to find Lincoln stalking from the bedroom, bending to take Bryce from her arms. He situated the little boy against his chest, motioning with a nod of his head for her to enter the bedroom.

She and Octavia watched over Clarke, settling her when she thrashed and called out for Bellamy. They cried, hoping and praying that she would be alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miller searched for Bellamy until dawn, finally finding him in the woods near camp. He was sitting with his back against a tree, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his head resting on his arms.

"Bellamy", he shouted, watching as his leader startled awake.

"What do you want, Miller", Bellamy growled.

"You need to come back to camp."

"I don't…", Bellamy sneered before Nate cut him off.

"It's Clarke, Bellamy. Something's happened and Lincoln said I should get you", Miller said, his shoulders sagging in weary sorrow.

The Rebel scrambled to his feet, fear like he'd never known chilling him to the bone. He took off at a dead run, not bothering to see if Miller followed, his mind racing and guilt weighing heavy on his shoulders.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from you guys! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy Mothers Day! Enjoy the groveling! :)**

Chapter 24

Bellamy arrived at the house to find Lincoln sitting out front with Bryce asleep in his arms. His brother-in-law's head rested against the side of the cabin and his eyes were closed.

"You are an idiot", the man said, his eyes popping open to reveal an anger Bellamy had never seen the man possess.

"I know", he replied.

"No, I don't think you do", Lincoln said in an enraged whisper, "What you put your wife and son through is despicable, and if I'd even thought about doing anything like that to Octavia then you would have beaten me to a bloody pulp again."

Bellamy stood quietly staring at his shoes, not knowing what to say.

"She is the closest thing I've had to family in a long time, so consider this your warning. You pull anything like this again and I will beat you to the point that your sister won't recognize you- that is unless she beats me to it.

"I know I messed up, Lincoln. I just thought she would be better of without me- would be better off if she hated me", Bellamy replied, his shoulders slumping.

"For some reason she still loves you and is convinced that she can't live without you. So, you get in there and fix this before I do something I might regret", Lincoln said darkly.

Bellamy entered the house, walking silently to the bedroom. He found Octavia and Raven at Clarke's bedside, both turning to glare at him.

"Look who finally decided to show up", Raven said spitefully.

O just looked at him in disappointment, taking the mechanics hand in her own and dragging her from the room.

"Fix this", she hissed as she walked past.

He drew near to the bed, his heart constricting at how pale his wife was. He sat down on the mattress, lacing his fingers with hers as he stared down at her. His other hand moved of its own accord to brush a tangled curl from her cheek.

Clarke's eyes fluttered open, her gaze settling on his features. She gripped his hand, his dark eyes flying to her face.

"I thought you were gone", she said hoarsely.

"No."

"What have I done to make you hate me, Bellamy", the blonde asked tearfully.

All of the Rebel's carefully constructed walls around his heart crumbled, and his eyes burned with unshed tears.

"I didn't think you could ever love me after all of the things I've done. I know we've both done terrible things, but you've always done what you had to for the good of our people, while I did what I have for the good of myself. I couldn't taint you, Princess, or our baby. I didn't want our child to grow up to become like me, so I thought if I could just make you hate me then…"

"Bellamy", Clarke said cutting off his words, "You are a good man, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to say this, I love you. I love you, Bellamy Blake- for all that you are, regardless of what you've done. Those terrible things shaped you into this man- the wonderful man that you are. I love you, sweetheart and I couldn't ever hate you."

Bellamy felt hot tears roll down his cheeks, and then Clarke's cool fingers as she wiped them away.

"Please forgive me", he sobbed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Clarke ran her fingers through his curls, and rubbed his back soothingly, "Always."

His tortured gaze soon returned to her face as he pulled away, "Are you ok? Is the baby…"

"We're both fine, Bell. My mom has been sent for and she'll confirm what I already know. We're still going to be parents in about seven and a half months."

Clarke felt, more than heard, his sigh of relief. She tugged on his hand, pulling him into bed with her. She snuggled into his embrace, relishing in the warmth and security she found there.

"I'm so sorry, Princess", he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Shhh, no more. All is forgiven, and I have you back. That's all that matters", she said sleepily.

Soon they were both asleep. Octavia smiled as she entered the bedroom, her gaze falling on the couple, knowing that they was going to be just fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mel woke to warmth and a strange weight settled across her middle. Her eyes opened slowly and she stared up at the brightening sky. A hot puff of air ruffled the tendrils at her temple, tickling her face.

She turned to find Tarren wrapped around her, his soft snores the only sound. Her mind wandered to the night before, to the words she'd said. Lying there, wrapped in his embrace, she realized that she didn't deserve him.

Her thoughts turned to the woman he had loved and lost, tormenting her. That woman had deserved this, not her. She deserved her isolation after the terrible things she'd done.

Mel felt tears gather behind her eyes as she gently disentangled herself from Tarren's arms, a chill creeping into her limbs at the loss of his warmth. She stood slowly, winching as the gashes in her side pulled setting her skin ablaze.

She ignored the pain, bending to retrieve her small pack before staggering towards the towering trees and the shadows where she would spend the rest of her days. She was just about to step into the darkness when a voice stopped her.

Tarren woke to find his arms empty, fear coiling around his heart as his gaze searched frantically for the woman he loved. He finally spotted her at the edge of the clearing, her steps slow and dragging.

"You're leaving", he said accusingly

He watched as her shoulders slumped and she turned around. Her face was streaked with tears, and she looked so lost that it caused him physical pain.

"I don't deserve you", she said quietly, "You are a good man, Tarren. You deserve her, and she was taken from you. I can never…"

The Grounder was on his feet and wrapping his arms around her before she could finish her sentence. He buried his face in her hair, his words rumbling in her ear as he spoke.

"What happened to Adrea used to haunt my every waking hour", his gaze meeting hers, " I had lost the woman I loved, and I thought I would never truly live again- until I met you. You are like the sun gracing the earth with its light after the darkest of storms. None of us deserve the good we are given, and we all make mistakes. I have forgiven you, my love, and I will help you to forgive yourself. I love you, Mel, and it is you and you alone that I wish to spend my life with. Adrea is gone, but you are here and I am so thankful for your presence in my life."

Mel searched his gaze for any untruth, but found none. All she saw was the honest, earnestness of a man in love and it warmed her heart. She smiled then, going on tiptoe to capture his lips in a soft gentle kiss.

As their lips moved in unison, their breath mingling, she realized that this is what love felt like. A gentle breeze and a roaring fire, consuming her and soothing away the former hurts she'd known.

When the kiss ended, Tarren rested his forehead against her own, a smile curving his lips.

"I want to take you home with me. I want you to live among my people", he said softly.

"Tarren, I…"

"No, my love, they will accept you. I promise that no harm will come to you at the hands of my clan. You will be safe, and you will be happy", he assured her, placing a playful kiss on her nose.

Mel smiled, closing her eyes and reveling in the love of the wonderful man at her fingertips.

"Where you go, I go. I love you Tarren", she whispered softly before her breath was stolen by another searing kiss.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this update and the apologies that came with it! Clarke understands Bellamy better than anyone, and she knows him like she knows her own name. His fears are so easy for her to comprehend because they are so much like her own. She had hope, and her belief that he would come back to her paid off :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favs! This story is almost wrapped up! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 25

Mel hobbled along beside Tarren, his hand gripped tightly in her own. He'd skinned the bear, wrapping the meat in the hide to offer to his tribe when they arrived.

As they crested a hill, her gaze scanned the small encampment down below. Smoke curled lazily from various cook fires, and she could hear the occasional happy shout from her vantage point.

He started down the hill, but she hesitated. The fear that his people wouldn't accept her gnawed at her heart, she couldn't lose him. Her gaze connected with his, and me must have read the apprehension that lurked there because a soft smile curved his lips.

Tarren pulled her to him, mindful of her wounds as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I see your fear, my little bird", he said quietly, nuzzling her neck.

"What if they don't like me", she whispered.

"They will love you just as I do", Tarren replied, his hazel eyes determined as they roved over her features.

"How do you know", Mel asked.

"I just do. Come", he said as he began to lead her down the hill.

She began to walk again, her grip on his hand tightening once more as they neared the small village. Suddenly someone spotted them, and people surrounded them in a happy hum.

Mel looked up at the man beside her, the smile on his face contagious. She turned her attention back to the crowd as they parted to reveal a beautiful older woman walking towards them.

"Hello my son", she said as she wrapped Tarren in her embrace.

Mel recognized the hazel eyes as a mirror of Tarren's, and her hands tangled together as nervous energy surged through her. She thought she would faint when the woman turned to her with a smile.

"Who is this?"

Tarren smiled, his gaze falling lovingly on the woman beside him. "Mother, this is my wife, Melody."

Mel looked at him in surprise, her eyes widening.

"The name suits you, my dear. Thank you for bringing my son back to us", Tarren's mother said as she hugged her tightly.

"I didn't…"

"Nonsense, if it weren't for you my son would still be wandering in solitude. His heart was broken, and only the love of a woman such as yourself could mend it."

"Um, thank you…", Melody stammered.

"You may call me Shara."

"Thank you, Shara", the young woman said as Shara took her hand.

Melody looked back at Tarren as his mother began to lead her throughout the village introducing her to all they passed, the proud smile curving his lips eliciting a small one of her own. Soon they came to a large hut, stopping at the entrance.

Shara wrapped the young woman in her arms, "Welcome home, my daughter."

She watched as her son's wife stared at her in astonishment, her pretty eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"Thank you", Melody said softly.

"I hope that in time you will call me Mother, as Tarren does", Shara said, her hand cupping Mel's cheek in a loving gesture of acceptance.

"Certainly, Mother", she said, testing the word on her tongue.

The older woman smiled, "I will leave you, my loves, to settle in and rest yourselves before tonight's feast."

Melody watched the woman go, her gaze soon turning to her husband.

"We're married", she asked.

"Yes, I chose you and you chose me. We are bound for eternity", Tarren whispered as his lips captured her own.

As he pulled away, he grinned down at her, "I told you they would accept you."

"Why do they think that you came back because of me?"

"Because I did. When Adrea was taken from me, I swore to never return to this place. It held too many bad memories. Then I found you, and from the moment I laid eyes on you all I wanted to do was bring you home", he replied.

"Why Melody", she asked.

"We all deserve a fresh start, and the name suits you. You are my Melody, the song that has awakened my heart to love", Tarren whispered.

Her eyes widened, and then she was pulling him to her for another kiss.

"I love you, Tarren", she breathed.

"And I love you, Melody."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy woke up slowly, a gentle hand running through his hair. His eyes fluttered open to find Clarke smiling at him.

"Hey there sleepy head", she whispered.

"Hey Princess", he croaked.

"You were exhausted", she said, worry lacing her words.

"I was held in Mount Weather for the past week, so I didn't get a lot of sleep", Bellamy replied, one hand scrubbing down his face to banish the sleep from his features.

Then he found himself wrapped in his wife's embrace, his face buried in the crook of her neck as she rubbed a hand down his bare back.

"I looked for you."

"I know", he said before changing the subject, "Has your mother been here yet?"

"Yes, you slept right through it. I even reached over to check your pulse once because you didn't even twitch, and we both know that's not normal", she said with a chuckle.

"What did she say", he asked, his voice belying his concern.

"It was just as I expected, everything was fine."

Bellamy gave a sigh of relief, kissing his wife softly.

"I'm so sorry I put you through this, sweetheart", he said, his forehead resting against hers.

"That's the last apology I want to hear from you Bellamy Blake. I understand and I forgive you", Clarke said, a smile blossoming on her face as she kissed him once again.

When she pulled back, he knew that he had one more thing to do.

"I'm going to go check on Bryce", Bellamy said.

Clarke nodded understandingly, watching him go.

He made his way into his son's bedroom, the little boy curled up beneath his bright orange blanket. He picked him up, cradling him against his chest as he moved into the main room and sat down in the rocker.

He swayed back and forth, staring down at his son as the boy's eyes began to open.

"Hey buddy", Bellamy whispered.

Bryce's dark eyes filled with tears, and deep shuddering sobs shook his small frame, words pouring forth in a tormented flood.

"I'm sorry", the little boy said over and over.

"Shhh", Bellamy soothed, holding Bryce closer.

"Please love us again", the little boy pled, his words muffled.

Bellamy pulled back, looking his son in the eye as he reassured him, "I never stopped loving either of you, and I'm not going anywhere. Daddy's stay, Bryce."

The little boy's eyes rounded in surprise, "Daddy's stay?"

"Yes, son they do", Bellamy said with a smile.

"I love you, Daddy", Bryce said, wrapping his little arms around Bellamy's neck.

The Rebel sat in stunned immobility for a moment, before finally hugging his son in return.

"I love you too, my little man", he said tears pricking his eyes.

Bellamy looked up to find Clarke leaning in the doorway of their bedroom, a smile curving her lips. For the first time, they felt truly at peace. They'd been tested by fire, and were stronger for it.

"I love you", she mouthed.

"I love you too", he replied soundlessly.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**

**Wright: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked Lincoln's warning and the little reunion! I hope you like the Bellamy/Bryce resolution! The Mel and Tarren story line was so much fun to write lol I'm glad I changed my mind and decided not to take her out! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the latest chapter! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well here's to finishing yet another story! I'd like to say a special thank you to my amazing beta Redhead17x! This wouldn't have been possible without you girlie! Thanks for all of the reading and brainstorming! You're the best chickadee! :)**

Epilogue

7 Months Later…

Bellamy stumbled into the bedroom, discarding his clothing and pulling on his ragged pair of athletic shorts before slipping beneath the sheets. He'd been with the hunting party, but they'd been delayed by the blizzard howling outside.

He relaxed slowly, reaching out to pull Clarke close. At nearly nine months pregnant, her body was like a furnace and he was freezing. He'd just closed his eyes, drifting into dreamless oblivion, when something began to tap him on the shoulder.

"Princess, if this is another berry craving please go get your mother", he mumbled groggily.

"Bellamy this…", Clarke said with a wince, her breath coming in quick little pants, "This is not about berries."

Hearing the pain in his wife's voice made Bellamy instantly alert. He sprang up out of bed, running around to her side and staring down at her.

"Clarke, are you alright? What is it, sweetheart?"

The blonde felt terrible for him. She knew he was delirious with lack of sleep, and if the fear in his voice was any indication she was about to have a full blown nervous wreck on her hands.

"I'm fine, Bell, but I swear this kid is as impatient as you are. Its decided it can't wait another week to make its appearance."

Before Clarke could stop him, Bellamy was yelling for Abby at the top of his lungs. He'd insisted she come to stay with them until the baby was born, reasoning that Jackson could care for the Arkers.

The elder Griffin had been staying in the newly added room just off the main living area so she made it to the bedroom in record time. Abby came to a stop just inside the doorway to find her son-in-law pacing back and forth, one hand running through his hair and down his face.

He spun around at Clarke's gasp of pain, kneeling by the bed and taking her hand in his own. Then his tortured gaze found Abby, and a sigh of relief ruffled the curls that fell across his forehead.

"Baby, why don't you take Bryce to Raven and Wick? You can fetch Octavia and Lincoln on your way back", Clarke suggested.

She watched as her husband hesitated for a minute, "You promise not to do anything without me?"

Clarke stared at the man wondering if he'd taken leave of his senses. She then glared at her mother when Abby snorted in a botched attempt at hiding her mirth.

"I can't promise that, Bellamy, but I highly doubt this baby will be born in the thirty seconds you'll be gone", the blonde said in exasperation.

Bellamy nodded before running to grab Bryce, the front door slamming behind them seconds later.

Clarke laid back against the pillows, her mother sitting down beside her and taking her hand.

"Bless his heart, he doesn't know which way's up", Abby chuckled.

"He's tired, Mom. He's been working non-stop to make sure the house is ready. He's cleaned it from top to bottom twice in the last week, not to mention finishing the extra room, and shouldering the majority of camp responsibilities", Clarke defended, her hands fisting as another contraction seized her.

"I know, sweetie. He's a good man."

"Yes he is, and whoever says differently will answer to me and I'm not in the mood for mercy", the blonde growled.

"Ok…" Abby said, raising her hands in surrender.

Just then Bellamy raced back into the house, Lincoln and Octavia close on his tail. He came to a stop beside the bed, taking the spot Abby quickly vacated. She glanced over at the other young couple with a grin.

"He's a bundle of nerves", Octavia whispered conspiratorially to Abby, "He just ran to the house, stared at us for a minute, and then took off. I really don't think he's capable of rational thought."

Abby chuckled, "Just don't tell Clarke that. Undoubtedly, Bellamy can do no wrong at the moment and it's death to whoever says otherwise."

"Good to know", Lincoln mumbled sleepily.

Both women laughed as the Grounder shook his head, he and baby Aurora moving out to the rocking chair in the main room.

Three hours later, Clarke leaned back against Bellamy's chest, her hands gripping his tightly as her contractions began to come mere seconds apart. Sweat caused the t-shirt she was wearing to cling to her like a second skin, and she couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd been so tired.

"You're almost there, sweetie! You're doing great", Abby praised.

Clarke could feel Bellamy shaking behind her. The whole ordeal had him scared half out of his mind, and he'd barely uttered ten words. However, his support and touch were all that she needed and she suspected he knew that.

"Alright, Clarke", her mother prompted.

The blonde felt another contraction and pushed, searing pain racking her body. She labored for another fifteen minutes, which felt like an eternity, and then felt the sweetest relief as her baby came into the world.

"It's a girl", Octavia cried, tears coursing down her cheeks, "And she's beautiful!"

The room was a flurry of activity as Octavia cleaned the baby, and Abby finished up with Clarke. Soon, both mother and daughter were clean and settled together with Bellamy hovering over them.

Clarke stared up at her husband, a grin curving her lips at the look of awe that painted his features. His dark eyes hadn't left their daughter, and from the moment she'd been born he hadn't strayed three feet from her.

He'd followed Octavia as she cleaned her, never allowing the baby out of his sight. He seemed more at ease now that she and Clarke were in the same place and he could keep an eye on both of them.

"Well, Dad, you wanna hold her", Clarke asked with a smirk.

She watched as he reached out and took their little girl, their dark gazes meeting for the first time. She could tell that their daughter would have her blonde waves, but her eyes were all Bellamy.

Watching the new father/daughter duo, Clarke couldn't help but tear up. He held her with such tenderness, a soft smile curving his lips. Then his eyes hardened for a split second, and he looked up at Clarke.

"No dating until I'm dead", he growled.

Clarke couldn't help it; she laughed, or cackled might be a better word for the sound of amusement that slipped out at her husband's very serious declaration.

"Babe, I don't think that'll work", she snorted.

"It'd better! I'm not going to lose her to some 'wet behind the ears' little jerk without an ounce of good sense."

Clarke reached out, smoothing a lock of dark hair away from his eyes.

"You're never going to lose her", she whispered, "I've already resigned myself to the fact that you'll be her favorite person. You'll be the one she smiles for, giggles at, and Daddy will probably be her first word. But you know what, I'm ok with that because I wouldn't have it any other way."

Their little moment was interrupted when Raven and Wick walked in with Bryce in tow. The little boy moved to the bed, cautiously watching the little pink bundle in his father's arms.

"Do you want to hold your little sister", Bellamy asked.

When Bryce nodded, his father saw him settled against the headboard next to Clarke with a pillow under his little arms. He laid the baby down, and stood back with a smile.

"You're a natural, son", Bellamy praised earning a gapped smile from the boy.

Bryce had just lost another tooth the day before, so now there was a large space where his front top teeth should have been.

"Well what do you think buddy", Wick asked with a grin.

"I think she's beautiful", Bryce lisped.

The adults all chuckled as they watched the two children, the little boy staring down at the baby girl with a look of wonder.

"How do you feel Clarke", Raven asked, her hand moving to her small baby bump.

"Tired, but happier than I've ever been in my life."

"What about you, Bell, did you survive", the mechanic asked as she turned to the dark haired man.

She smiled as she watched him tear his gaze from his daughter, "Huh, oh yeah we made it just fine."

Raven looked at Clarke, the blonde staring up at her husband like he was the center of her universe. She turned to find Octavia watching the touching scene as well, a smile curving her lips as she stepped into Lincoln's embrace.

"Well we'd all better be going and let the three of you get some rest", Abby said with a smile.

"Come on Bryce, you can help Aunt O and I with Aurora", Lincoln called.

Bellamy took the baby back, watching as Clarke pecked their son on the cheek before sending him off with his aunts and uncles.

When the house was finally quiet, the new parents lay side-by-side smiling down at their baby girl.

"What are we going to call our little princess", Bellamy asked as he placed a feather light kiss on the baby's cheek.

"I was thinking Charlotte", Clarke whispered, her finger tracing each of her daughter's tiny fingers.

"I like it", Bellamy smiled.

"Me too."

"Princess Charlie", the Rebel grinned, "It has a nice ring to it."

"Does she have to be a princess too? Really Bellamy you're going to give us both a complex", Clarke teased.

"Yes, Princess, because I want her to be just like you", he said kissing her on the nose.

"Well that might be a problem because she's already a lot like you", the blonde grinned.

"We're in for it now", Bellamy said with a dramatic sigh.

"That we are, and what a fun adventure it will be", Clarke chuckled.

She watched as Bellamy's eyes darkened, and then one of his large hands tangled in her hair pulling her closer.

"Thank you", he whispered just before his lips captured hers in a searing kiss, "For giving me a home and a family to love."

"You're welcome sweetheart", Clarke said breathlessly.

She knew that the road might not always be smooth, and storm clouds might often blot out the sun, but as long as she had the man before her she would always be content.

"I love both my girls", Bellamy said softly, placing a soft kiss on the little hand that gripped his finger.

"We love you too, babe", Clarke said, thankful for every dark day because it'd led her to this moment with the man she loved more than life itself.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys! :)**

**Wright: Thanks so much for the review! Haha! Mel definitely has her own life now, and her own man! I'm glad you liked Bellamy's conversation with Bryce! Yep, Bryce is gonna learn big brother skills from the very best! :)**


End file.
